L'espoir du feu et de la glace
by vaness2212
Summary: 10 ans après la guerre contre les quincys, un nouveau danger pèse sur la soul society. Leur espoir à tous semble reposer sur un enfant issus de l'union du capitaine de glace et de la shinigami de feu. Mais comment ce sauveur pourrait-il exister si un monde sépare ces 2 êtres ?
1. Chapter 1

Shinji et Kensei passèrent les portes du bureau pour se retrouver face à Shunsui et ses 2 vices capitaines  
-Vous vouliez nous voir commandant ? Demanda le blond  
-C'est exacte répondit-il. Vous savez que la guerre contre les Quincys est terminé depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans expliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai bien peur que cet air de paix ne touche bientôt à sa fin  
-Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris  
-J'ai fait quelques recherches dans les archives et j'ai trouvé quelques choses qui date de plusieurs centaines d'années dit-il en montrant un vieux manuscrit. Il s'agit d'une prophétie, expliqua-t-il. D'après elle nous seront bientôt menacer par un nouveau danger  
-Et vous y croyez ? Demanda Shinji perdu  
-Après tout ce que nous avons vécu je ne peux que me méfier. Nous avons échappé à la destruction de très peu la dernière fois.  
-Et c'est quoi cette menace ? Demanda Kensei  
-Je l'ignore. Les seules indications que nous donne cette prophétie est comment la contrer  
-Et comment ?  
-Grâce à un enfant  
-Qui est-il ?  
-Il n'est pas encore né. Ce sauveur naîtra de l'union du feu et de la glace et c'est ça qui le rendra spécial  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre dit le capitaine de la 9 éme division  
-Nanao lit leur la prophétie  
-D'accord, dit-elle en remontant ses lunettes. « Une fois le plus grand ennemi des shinigami éliminé, une paix régnera sur la soul sociéty mais cette paix ne sera qu'éphémère, car dans l'ombre un danger bien plus grand se prépara. Mais un sauveur né de l'union du capitaine de glace et de la shinigami de feu pourra tous les sauver. Car son pouvoir venu de ces 2 opposés sera plus fort que tout »  
-Attendez dit le blond les sourcils froncés. Le capitaine de glace ? Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du capitaine Hitsugaya  
-Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus confirma le commandant  
-Mais pourquoi vous pensez que cette prophétie s'applique maintenant si ça fait des centaines d'années qu'elle à été écrite fit remarquer Kensei  
-Oui et si le capitaine Yamamoto l'avait lu lui aussi. Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas inquiété après la guerre contre Aizen lui aussi était notre potentiel plus grand ennemi à égalité avec les Quincys ?  
-Je me suis moi-même posé ces questions Mais il semble évident que si l'ancien commandant n'y à pas fait attention après le combat contre Aizen c'est parce que le capitaine Hitsugaya était encore trop jeune et oui je suis sur qu'il s'agit de lui dit-il en les voyant ouvrir la bouche car après plusieurs recherches parmi tout les capitaines qui ont fait partis du Gotei 13, le capitaine Hitsugaya est le seul avec un pouvoir de glace  
-Alors si on est sûr que la prophétie le concerne qui est la fille ?  
-C'est là ou ça se complique dit le capitaine de la première division. Nous avons fouillé toute l'académie, toutes les divisions et même cherché dans les archives. Aucune fille ne correspond à cette description. Mais rien d'étonnant à cela quand on sait que le pouvoir de feu est le plus rare et le plus puissant de tout les pouvoirs de shinigami. La preuve étant que le dernier à avoir ce pouvoir était l'ancien commandant lui-même. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir, dit-il en relevant le regard vers eux. Votre mission est de trouver cette fille. Fouiller tout le seireitei s'il le faut, mais on doit la trouver c'est notre seule chance. Et bien sûre personne ne doit savoir pour cette mission ou cette prophétie et surtout pas le capitaine Hitsugaya  
-Ça se comprend dit Kensei. Je suis le seul à penser que trouver cette fille ne sera pas vraiment notre plus grand problème ? Parce que excusez moi mais je ne vois pas vraiment le capitaine Hitsugaya faire dans la romance  
-Il à raison avoua Shinji. Mais moi ce qui me pose problème c'est de devoir intervenir dans sa vie. Si il savait que notre sort à tous repose sur lui et surtout sur sa capacité à procréer  
-C'est le plus grand problème en cas de guerre. Nous devons laisser de coter notre morale expliqua Shunsui. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous de le forcer à avoir la vie dont il est destiné mais pour le moment nous devons trouver cette fille. Le reste pourra attendre

* * *

Au même moment sur terre, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se releva péniblement de son lit maudissant son réveil qui venait de la réveiller en sursaut . Doucement, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche avant de descendre à la cuisine. À peine eue-t-elle passé la porte, qu'une petite furie orange lui sauta dessus  
-Bonjour tata  
-Oh salut Kazui sourit-elle en réceptionnant le petit garçon dans ses bras  
-Ah tu tombes bien Karin. Le déjeuner est prés justement lui annonça une jeune femme rousse qui venait de prendre place à table à coté d'une fille plus jeune aux cheveux Châtains  
-On arrive dit-elle en reposant son neveu au sol pour que les 2 puissent aller les rejoindre. Ça à l'air super bon Orihimé sourit-elle à sa belle-sœur  
En effet, la rousse s'était surpassée encore une fois. Bien sûr quand sa sœur jumelle faisait à manger c'était toujours très bon également, mais elle connaissait la nourriture de sa sœur par cœur alors ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir goûter autre chose. Et puisque leur père était parti en voyage humanitaire pour quelques semaines, Orihimé et Ichigo qui habitait la maison d'à coté passait beaucoup de temps avec les 2 filles pour s'assurer qu'elles ne manquent de rien  
-Au fait où est Ichigo ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec eux  
-Il a eu une urgence à la clinique alors il à commencé plus tôt lui apprit-elle. J'irais le rejoindre après le déjeuner, mais pour le moment, il m'assure qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi  
-Je te jure lui quand il a décidé quelques chose dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors que tu pourrais soigner ce patient en moins de 2 avec tes pouvoirs  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas les utiliser sur les humains normaux Karin. Je ne le fait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence quand la vie de l'un d'eux est menacé  
-Je sais, je sais, dit-elle en faisant un geste invasif de la main  
-Et vous, vous allez faire quoi de la journée les filles ? Demanda la rousse pour changer de sujet  
-Moi, j'ai un match dans une heure répondit Karin. On doit en profiter avant que les premières neiges n'arrivent  
-Encore ? Soupira Yuzu. Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer de te chercher un travail plutôt que de jouer ?  
-Je m'y mettrais bientôt répondit sa jumelle en haussant les épaules.  
À vrai dire Karin cherchait surtout à gagner du temps. Elle avait fait ses études de marketing pour faire plaisir à son frère et à son père qui s'inquiétait de son avenir, mais au fur et à mesure des cours qu'elle avait vu, elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas pour elle. Et aujourd'hui elle était toujours aussi perdu sur son avenir  
Orihimé assise en face d'elle sembla lire dans ses pensées, mais ne dit rien. La rousse avait toujours su que ses études ne lui plaisaient pas mais Karin elle-même ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres  
-Bon moi je dois y aller dit Yuzu en regardant sa montre. À ce soir dit-elle en quittant la maison pour se rendre à son travail dans une crèche  
-Moi aussi faut que je file dit Karin en se levant pour partir dans sa chambre enfiler sa tenue de foot avant d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute  
Mais en s'observant dans le miroir, elle soupira. Ces maillots de foot n'était décidément pas fait pour les filles à forte poitrine. Poitrine qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Depuis qu'elle a commencé à se développer, le regard des garçons de son équipe avait beaucoup changé envers elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait moins au sérieux maintenant qu'elle ressemble totalement à une fille. Pourtant, elle restait toujours là même Karin avec son caractère de chien  
Finalement, elle attrapa son ballon de foot puis elle sortit pour rejoindre le terrain  
-Salut les gars dit-elle en saluant son équipe  
-Salut capitaine répondirent les garçons  
-Vous vous souvenez tous de l'entraînement ?  
-Bien sûr  
-Parfais alors on ne change rien et on est sûr de gagner sourit-elle avant de voir l'autre équipe entrer sur le terrain  
Les 2 équipes se sont ainsi fait face et les capitaines se sont avancé pour se serrer la main  
Dés qu'ils aperçurent Karin, des sifflements s'échappèrent de l'équipe opposée ce qui fit tiquer la jeune femme  
-Désolé poupée sourit l'autre capitaine, mais tu as dû te tromper les cours de danse c'est pas ici. Ici, c'est un match de foot entre mecs  
-Désolé de te décevoir dit-elle en se retenant de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais c'est moi le capitaine de cette équipe . Alors si on s'y mettait pour que je puisse te mettre une raclée où tu vas continuer avec des yeux grands comme ça, poupée ? Dit-elle ironiquement  
-On peut commencer répondit le garçon sans quoi savoir quoi ajouter d'autres  
-Bien dit-elle en se tournant vers l'arbitre qui siffla le coup d'envoi  
Finalement, comme Karin l'avait prévu son équipe emporta haut la main le match et aucun des garçons de l'équipe adverse ne se risqua à un commentaire contre Karin.

Heureuse de ce dénouement, celle-ci partis ensuite dans les rues de Karakura pour se rendre chez un étrange homme portant un bob vert  
-Oh Kurosaki-san. Tu es en avance constata l'homme  
-Oui mon match c'est fini plus tôt que prévu avoua-t-elle. Tu es prêt à commencer l'entraînement maintenant ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-il en lui faisant un geste pour l'inviter à se diriger vers son sous-sol  
-D'accord, dit-elle une fois dans l'énorme plaine. Cette fois ne retient pas tes coups. Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver  
-Comme tu veux, dit-il en commençant à l'attaquer  
Au bout d'un bon moment, il observa Karin qui peinait à rester sur ses pieds avec toutes les blessures qu'elle venait de subir  
-Je pense qu'on devait arrêter ici  
-Non attaque moi encore  
-Écoute …  
-S'il te plaît lui ordonna la jeune femme  
-D'accord, mais ce sera ma dernière attaque, prévient-il  
-Vas-y je t'attends dit-elle confiante  
Et au moment ou le sabre de l'homme allait la transpercer, Karin disparut dans une lumière aveuglante pour revenir ensuite habillé d'un kimono noir  
-J'ai réussi, sourit-elle en s'observant  
-Très bien avoua Urahara. Et si tu nous montrais quels sont tes pouvoirs ?  
-D'accord dit-elle en se concentrant et directement après ça, un jet de flamme sortit de son katana  
-Un pouvoir de feu sourit l'homme au bob. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Ce pouvoir est vraiment rare chez les shinigamis. L'ancien commandant était le seul à le contrôler  
-J'y suis arrivé sourit Karin en observant les dégâts que son attaque venait de faire  
-Et maintenant que comptes-u faire de ce pouvoir que tu as acquis ?  
-Protéger ma famille dit-elle convaincu. C'est à mon tour

* * *

Pendant ce temps au seireitei et plus particulièrement à la 10 ème division, un cris perçant vint couper la tranquillité des shinigamis  
-Matsumoto ! Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en observant sa vice capitaine coucher dans le canapé de son bureau  
-Pas si fort capitaine se plaint-elle en se tenant la tête et puis qu'est ce que vous faite là aussi tôt ?  
-Il est 10h30 fit-il remarquer. J'ai déjà eu le temps de donner les ordres à toute la division et de faire ma ronde d'inspection. Et toi, tu devrais être au travail depuis plus d'une heure  
-Oh, désolé capitaine dit-elle en se relevant péniblement. Mais Ikkaku à eu l'idée de faire une petite fête hier alors on…  
-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que votre bande d'alcooliques à encore fait soupira-t-il. Maintenant met toi au travail  
-Mais Taicho…  
-Tout de suite ordonna-t-il  
-D'accord dit-elle face à son regard glacial  
Elle se traîna donc rapidement jusqu'à son bureau ou elle soupira en voyant la montagne de dossier entasser  
-Il y a des médicaments pour ta tête dans le tiroir du bas lui dit Toshiro en commençant à travailler  
-Oh merci dit-elle en l'ouvrant pour avaler l'un des médicaments et inconsciemment elle sourit en observant le shinigami de glace plonger dans ses dossiers. Même s'il se la jouait froid et distant, la plupart du temps, il tenait vraiment à ses hommes et il prenait soin d'eux  
-Arrête de rêvasser dit Toshiro la faisant sursauter. Tu dois avoir fini tout tes dossiers pour ce soir  
-Mais c'est impossible dit-elle choqué  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est toi qui a accumulé tout ce retard alors débrouille toi  
Réflexion faite, elle c'était tromper ça restait un tyran


	2. Chapter 2

2 semaines plus tard, tout les shinigamis vaguais à leurs occupations quand une explosion se fit entendre  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Matsumoto en relevant brusquement la tête  
-Je ne sais pas avoua son capitaine, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir  
Les 2 sont donc sortis en vitesse pour se diriger vers l'origine du bruit  
-Ah vous voilà capitaine Hitsugaya dit un shinigami qui courais dans leur direction. J'ai un message urgent du commandant. Tous les capitaines et vice capitaine sont réquisitionnées pour arrêter l'ennemi qui vient nous attaquer  
-Et quel est -il ?  
-Des centaines voir des milliers de menos grande répondit l'homme  
-Très bien Matsumoto en route  
-Tout de suite, capitaine dit-elle en le suivant

* * *

Au même moment dans le monde réel, l'insigne de shinigamis remplaçant de Ichigo se mit à sonner  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Orihimé  
-Des menos grande attaque la soul sociéty ils ont besoin de renfort lui expliqua le roux. Faut que j'y aille tout de suite  
-Je viens avec toi dit sa femme en se levant elle aussi.  
-Tu n'y penses pas. C'est hors de question que tu viennes dans ton état  
-Ichigo, soupira-t-elle. Je vais juste aider la 4 ème division. Je ne m'approcherais pas des combats, je te le promets.  
-Bon très bien soupira le roux voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Son envie d'aider tout le monde était toujours plus forte que tout  
-Kazui, dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Tu vas rester un petit peu avec tes tantes  
-Mais je veux y aller moi aussi se plaint le petit garçon  
-Une autre fois bonhomme dit Ichigo en se transformant en shinigami avant de quitter la maison avec Orihimé  
-C'est nul soupira Kazui. Je peux jamais aller me battre moi alors que j'ai aussi des pouvoirs de shinigamis  
-Oui mais tu es encore un petit peu trop petit lui expliqua Yuzu. Ne t'en fais pas. Quand tu seras en âge, je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront avec . N'est ce pas Karin … Karin ? Bah ou elle est passé ?

* * *

Après être entré à la soul sociéty grâce à Urahara, Ichigo et Orihimé arrivèrent en courant à l'endroit ou les combats avaient lieu  
-Attention dit Orihimé en voyant une attaque foncer vers Shinji alors qu'il se battait déjà avec 3 autres menos Grande  
Voyant le bouclier apparaître dans son dos, le blond se retourna surpris pour voir le menos être achevé d'une attaque  
-Oh Ichigo, Orihimé ça fait plaisir de vous voir dit-il en se tournant vers les 2 roux  
-Vous avez encore foutu un sacré bordel à ce que je vois commenta Ichigo  
-Parce que tu crois qu'on demande à être attaqué peut être ? Lui demanda Renji en achevant un autre ennemi  
-Parfois, on dirait vraiment que vous le chercher, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Bon, on dirait bien qu'on va devoir aider dit-il en partant vers les combats  
-Moi je vais aller aider la 4 ème division dit Orihimé en les voyant soigner les blesser  
-T'es en retard Kurosaki dit Ikkaku en le voyant s'attaquer à une dizaine de menos prés de lui  
-Hé, je n'étais déjà pas obligé de venir alors ne la ramène pas  
Mais en enchaînant ainsi les combats, il ne remarqua pas le cero en préparation au loin  
-Ichigo ! Lui hurla Rukia au loin en voyant la lumière rouge dans la bouche de leur ennemi  
-Bordel dit-il en voulant bouger afin de l'éviter, mais il fut bloqué par ses ennemis qui l'entourait  
Mais au moment ou l'attaque du monstre allait partir, une flamme gigantesque sortit de nul part pour couper le menos en 2  
-Du feu dit Kensei en se tournant instinctivement vers Shunsui qui semblait lui aussi observer l'attaque avec beaucoup d'attention  
Intrigué, tout le monde chercha l'origine de cette attaque lorsqu'une jeune femme se posa habillement sur la tête d'un menos

-Alors tu te ramollis Ichi-nii ? Rigola-t-elle  
-Karin dit-il en écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'elle coupait le menos en 2 pour se retrouver au sol à côté de lui. T'es une shinigami ? Mais depuis quand  
-Pas très longtemps à vrai dire. Mon entraînement à été plutôt long  
-Mais comment ?  
-J'ai demandé à Urahara de m'entraîner  
-Celui-là, pesta-t-il. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?  
-Pour vous protéger  
-Pour nous protéger ? Répéta-t-il perdu. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé  
-Arrête de faire celui qui doit toujours nous sauver, soupira-t-elle. De l'aide ne te ferrait pas de mal et puis ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, c'est surtout pour Kazui et Yuzu  
-Tu veux les protéger eux  
-Oui, Kazui à peut être aussi des pouvoirs de shinigamis mais ça n'en reste pas moins un enfant et Yuzu tu sais comme moi qu'elle est incapable de se défendre toute seule  
-Tu as raison avoua-t-il  
-Bon je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais on est en plein combat intervint une voix alors qu'un autre capitaine venait de se poser au milieu du groupe qui avait cessé de se battre avec l'arrivé de cette nouvelle shinigami  
En tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, la première chose qui attira le regard de Karin fut le regard turquoise du jeune homme. Un regard qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais voir. Mais même si ses yeux restaient toujours aussi intenses, il avait changé. Il était plus grand, il la dépassait maintenant largement d'une tête. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, plus carrées. Son torse semblait plus musclé aussi et son visage était devenu beaucoup plus mature  
-Toshiro dit-elle finalement  
Entendant ça, le capitaine de la 10 éme division tiqua. Très peu de gens osait l'appeler par son prénom. Et d'ailleurs aucun shinigamis du gotei 13 ne s'y était jamais risqué. Mais en observant plus intensément la jeune femme, il finit par la reconnaître. Elle avait changé avec les années, ses cheveux noirs était maintenant long, elle ressemblait un peu moins garçon manqué. Peut-être était-ce le corps de jeune femme qu'elle avait maintenant qui lui faisait dire ça. Mais en tout cas, elle avait toujours le même sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'observait de son regard gris foncé  
-Kurosaki ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ils se connaissent sourit le commandant posté un peu plus loin avec Shinji et Kensei. Voilà qui va aider notre affaire  
-Ouais, enfin si on exclut le faite que ce soit la sœur d'Ichigo fit remarquer Kensei  
-T'es pas toujours obligé d'être si pessimiste soupira Shinji. Mais dans un sens tu as raison. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du capitaine Hitsugaya si la prophétie arrive et que Ichigo est au courant  
Mais soudain, une lumière ramena tout le monde à la réalité alors qu'un menos s'apprêtait à leur jeter un cero dessus . Ni une ni 2, tout le monde est repartis en combat pour finir par tous les exterminer. Une fois les combats finis, la 4 ème division à emmener tout les blesser avec l'aide d'Orihimé et le commandant à rejoint tout les autres capitaines et vice capitaines

-Félicitation à tous. Nous nous en sommes très bien sortis. Mais surtout merci à toi jeune fille dit-il en posant son regard sur Karin  
-Oh, ce n'était rien dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi et ton frère lors d'une réunion des capitaines si tu le veux bien  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en fixant son frère qui haussa les épaules  
Tout le monde à donc rejoint la première division  
-Waouh Rukia t'es devenu capitaine toi aussi ? Lui demanda Karin en la voyant rejoindre la première division alors que tous les vices capitaines avaient rejoint leur propre division  
-Et oui sourit-elle. D'ailleurs ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Ça fait quoi ? Presque 2 ans depuis mon dernier voyage sur terre  
-Ouais c'est ça confirma-t-elle  
-Et comment vont Yuzu, Kazui et les autres ?  
-Bah bien, la routine dit-elle en haussant les épaules ce qui fit échapper un petit rire à la capitaine de la 13 ème division. Karin avait beau grandir elle restait toujours désintéressée de tout  
Finalement, le petit groupe à passé la grande porte de la salle de réunion et tout les capitaines ont pris leur place ne laissant que Ichigo et Karin au milieu de la salle  
-Bon dit Shunsui en observant les 2 Kurosaki. Tout d'abord soit la bienvenue Karin Kurosaki. Nous ne comptons plus le nombre de fois ou les Kurosaki nous on aider alors pour cela, je te souhaite la bienvenue à la soul sociéty. Mais à vrai dire si je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour échanger des politesses  
-Pourquoi alors ? Demanda Icihigo  
-Et bien j'aimerais savoir depuis quand cette jeune femme est une shinigami  
-Une semaine environ répondit Karin  
-Voilà qui explique tout  
-Qui explique quoi ? Demanda Ichigo perdu  
-Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas encore faite désintégrer par ses pouvoirs  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Karin choqué  
-Ton pouvoir, celui de feu, Urahara à sûrement dû te dire qu'il était très rare  
-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport  
-Il y a une raison tout à fait logique à ça. Un pouvoir comme celui-là est tellement puissant et destructeur qu'il ne convient pas à tout le monde, c'est un pouvoir qui ne cesse de grandir. Actuellement, tu dois certainement très bien gérer tes pouvoirs mais quand ils vont devenir trop puissant ça risque de devenir très dangereux pour toi et ton entourage  
-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-Nous pouvons t'aider à le contrôler. En remerciement pour toute l'aide que nous à offert ton frère, nous pouvons t'intégrer dans le gotei 13 et réaliser ta formation  
-Elle devrait rester ici ? Demanda Ichigo. Mais pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas rester sur terre et continuer son entraînement avec Urahara  
-Bien que Urahara soit un entraîneur hors pair et un shinigami doué, il ne possède malheureusement pas un pouvoir capable de gérer celui du feu. Un tel pouvoir doit être géré par quelqu'un capable de refroidir ses flammes si elles deviennent trop dangereuses. Un pouvoir capable de geler toute chose. C'est pourquoi je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de réaliser cet entraînement. Et c'est vous, capitaine Hitsugaya dit-il en tournant son regard vers lui  
-Moi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Oui, vous sentez-vous capable de prendre en main l'entraînement de Karin Kurosaki ?  
-Oui dit-il très sérieusement  
-Bien dans ce cas tout est réglé. Vous intégrez dés maintenant la 10 éme division sous les ordres du capitaine Hitsugaya  
-Attendez, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour que ma sœur reste à la soul sociéty intervint Ichigo  
-Abruti dit sa sœur en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Si je n'apprends pas à gérer mon pouvoir, je risque d'être un danger pour vous. J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger et non l'inverse. Alors si je dois rester ici pour apprendre à gérer mes pouvoirs je n'ai pas le choix  
-D'accord capitula le roux, mais dés que tu sais contrôler ton pouvoir, je veux que tu rentres à la maison  
-Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle  
-Bien alors maintenant que tout est régler la séance est levé dit le capitaine de la première division

Obéissant, tout le monde à quitté la pièce et Toshiro à rejoint Karin et Ichigo  
-Bon et bien je crois que je vais devoir te montrer ma division dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme  
-Avant j'aimerais juste dire au revoir à mon frère et à Orihimé demanda Karin  
-Si tu veux, dit-il simplement  
-Bon je vais chercher Orihimé dans ce cas dit Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la 4 ème division  
Arrivés là-bas, ils trouvèrent la rousse courant de lit en lit tandis que plusieurs patients étaient entourés d'un dôme jaune  
-Son pouvoir s'est encore amélioré remarqua Toshiro. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvais soigner autant de gens  
-Bah c'est Orihimé, tu sais. Tant qu'elle peut aider les autres, elle continuera de se dépasser dit Ichigo en haussant les épaules. Yo Orihimé l'appela-t-il. On y va  
-Oh j'arrive, j'ai presque fini dit-elle en soignant les 3 derniers blessés  
Une fois fait, les 4 ont rejoins la porte menant au monde réel  
-Bon dit Karin. J'essaye de revenir vite, je vous le promets  
-Ne te presse pas surtout dit Orihimé. L'important, c'est que tu ne soit pas blessé  
-Toshiro, je te la confie. T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle  
-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi Kurosaki dit-il irrité.  
-Ouais, c'est pareil dit le roux. Quoi qu'il en soit veille bien sur elle  
-Ouais pas de soucis dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
-Je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule fit remarquer Karin agacé. Quoi qu'il en soit, dites au revoir à Yuzu et Kazui pour moi. Dites-leur que ...  
-On sait ce qu'on doit leur dire ne t'en fait pas la rassura son frère  
-Et toi Orihimé prend bien soin de mon futur neveu ou nièce lui sourit-elle  
-Ne t'en fais pas, il ou elle va encore rester bien au chaud un bon petit moment sourit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre encore plat  
-Kuroskasi-san, la porte est ouverte intervint un shinigami  
-D'accord merci. Bon ben à plus et t'as intérêt à devenir super forte dit-il à sa cadette en partant dans le passage avec sa femme  
-Pas de soucis pour ça sourit Karin

Une fois la porte refermée, Karin se tourna vers Toshiro  
-Bon et bien je crois que tu vas pouvoir me montrer ta division capitaine dit-elle moqueuse  
-Ouais, suis-moi dit-il simplement sans relever son sarcasme  
-Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois dit-elle en le suivant

* * *

Arrivé à la 10 ème division, Karin suivit Toshiro dans son bureau pour trouver dans la pièce, une rousse bien connu affalé dans le canapé  
-Matsumoto ! Rugit Toshiro  
-Oh, capitaine dit-elle en sursautant. Vous êtes déjà revenu ?  
-Bon vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à travailler, tu voudrais bien aller faire visiter la division à Karin et lui montrer sa chambre ?  
-Oh, bien sûr capitaine dit-elle en se redressant d'un bond. Viens Karin, il faudra aussi qu'on te trouve un kimono. Oh ça va être une chouette après midi  
Une fois les 2 filles partis, Toshiro soupira avant de se remettre au travail. Il sentait qu'avec l'arrivé de Karin, sa division risquait d'être chamboulé tout comme son avancement dans la paperasse

* * *

Du côté de Karin et Matsumoto, les 2 ont parcouru quelques rues et Karin soupira en observant partout autour d'elle  
-Je vais me perdre ici c'est vraiment trop grand.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une question d'habitude lui sourit la rousse  
-Bonjour Fukutaicho retenti une voix  
-Oh bonjour sourit Matsumoto au groupe de 3 garçons.  
-Bon sang il y a combien de personnes dans cette division ? Demanda Karin perdu. J'ai l'impression que c'est le 50 éme groupe qu'on croise  
-On est assez nombreux, c'est vrai rigola-t-elle  
-Waouh, je n'imaginais pas que Toshiro avait autant d'hommes à gérer  
-Oh si et il le fait très bien. Il met d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à retenir le nom de chacun des membres de la 10 éme division  
-Et pas toi ?  
-Oh, crois-moi, j'ai essayé mais c'est carrément mission impossible. J'ignore comment il fait. Bon vient, nous sommes loin d'avoir fini  
Après ça , la vice capitaine finie la visite de la division avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment  
-Et voilà le meilleur endroit de la division sourit la plus âgée. Notre pub. Si on allait boire un verre de saké ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que Toshiro apprécie qu'on boive pendant notre service  
-Oh si tu écoutes le capitaine on ne pourrait rien faire d'amusant  
-C'est gentil Matsumoto mais j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu, la journée à été éprouvante  
-Oh bien sûr, viens, nous allons aller te chercher un Kimono puis je te montrerais ton appartement  
Les 2 filles sont ensuite partis dans une boutique de la division et après de nombreux essais Karin commença à perdre patience  
-Écoute Matsumoto, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais le genre décolleté n'est pas vraiment fait pour moi dit-elle en observant sa pulpeuse poitrine qui ressortait trop à son goût  
-Oh, allez, une poitrine pareille ça doit se montrer et puis ça donne un avantage avec les hommes dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil  
-Non merci, je n'ai besoin de séduire personne et encore moins que des vieux pervers me mate, je vais prendre celui-là dit-elle en attrapant un Kimono un peu plus réglementaire  
-Comme tu voudras admit Matsumoto

* * *

Après leurs achats, la vice capitaine finie par conduire Karin dans un bâtiment et elle s'arrêta devant l'une des portes au 2 éme étage  
-Et voilà, c'est ton appartement et les clés dit-elle en lui tendant  
-Merci lui sourit la jeune Kurosaki. J'espère que j'arriverais à trouver le bureau demain matin  
-Bah, si tu te perds, tu peux toujours envoyer un papillon des enfers. Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit dit-elle en tournant les talons  
-Oui bonne nuit Matsumoto  
-Appelle moi Rangiku maintenant qu'on fait partit de la même division lui sourit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'escalier  
-D'accord sourit Karin en ouvrant sa porte qui donna sur un petit appartement 2 pièces, assez douillettes  
Directement elle décida de prendre une douche et de se préparer un petit quelque chose à manger puis elle se prépara à aller se coucher avant d'observer la vue par la fenêtre  
Il fallait dire qu'elle était très bien placée. De son appartement elle pouvait voir toute la division et c'était vraiment magnifique. Elle pourrait très vite s'habituer à cette vie.  
Mais quand elle décida d'aller se coucher, un papillon arriva devant elle et au moment ou elle le toucha du bout des doigts, un message retentit dans sa tête  
-Bonjour Kurosaki, j'espère que tu es bien installé. Nous commencerons l'entraînement demain à 9h précise soit à l'heure  
À la fin du message, Karin laissa échapper un petit sourire. C'était du Toshiro tout craché. Il était toujours aussi strict  
Finalement, la jeune Kurosaki à fini par s'endormir

* * *

Non loin de là dans le bureau de la 10 ème division, Matsumoto passa la porte du bureau principale  
-Vous travaillez encore capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle pas plus surprise que ça  
-Pas le choix, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps dans les jours à venir avec l'entraînement de Kurosaki. Mais j'ai presque fini. Et toi comment c'est passé la visite ?  
-Très bien. On peut dire que Karin à toujours un sacré caractère  
-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup changé avoua-t-il plongé dans ses dossiers  
-À par physiquement. Elle est devenue un vrai canon. Pas vrai capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire  
-Ou tu veux en venir Matsumoto ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant  
-Oh allez ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas regardez au moins un peu  
-Karin est un membre de ma division au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors non, je ne l'ai pas regardé. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai du travail à finir. Je pense que tu as fini ta journée. Tu peux y aller  
-D'accord à demain capitaine sourit-elle en sortant du bureau  
Une fois la rousse partis, Toshiro laissa échapper un grand soupire. Avec l'arrivé de Karin, sa vie risquait de devenir bien plus fatigante


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin à 9h10 Toshiro Hitsugaya soupira seul dans son bureau. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa vice capitaine qui était en retard comme toujours et maintenant Karin commençait à agir comme elle. Ça promettait  
Décidant de ne pas perdre de temps, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se mit à travailler sur quelques papiers importants

* * *

Au même moment non loin de là, Karin Kurosaki courrait dans tous les sens  
-Excusez-moi dit-elle en accostant un groupe de 4 shinigamis. Vous sauriez m'indiquer ou se trouve le bureau du capitaine ?  
-Toi, tu dois être la nouvelle recru sourit l'une des filles  
-Oui, c'est bien moi avoua-t-elle  
-Alors tu es vraiment la sœur du shinigami remplaçant ? Demanda une 2 éme fille les yeux en cœur  
-Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Ce crétin est bien mon frère  
-Oh tu en à de la chance sourit-elle comblé. Il est si beau, si courageux, si mystérieux ...  
-Si marié la coupa son amie. Et il à même un enfant avec la femme aux pouvoirs divin lui rapella-t-elle. Excuse là dit-elle en se tournant vers Karin. Elle est en admiration pour ton frère depuis qu'il a sauvé notre monde un nombre incalculable de fois. Au fait pour aller au bureau tu dois prendre la prochaine à droite, la 4 éme à gauche puis tu tomberas devant le bâtiment  
-Merci dit sincèrement Karin. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller sinon Toshi ... Enfin je veux dire le capitaine Hitsugaya va me tuer  
Elle finit donc sa route en vitesse avant d'enfin trouver le bâtiment et en arrivant dans le bureau elle se pencha sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle  
-Désolé Toshiro. Je me suis perdu  
-Kurosaki soupira-t-il sans relever les yeux de son travail. Maintenant que tu es sous mes ordres c'est capitaine Hitsugaya  
-Ouais, ouais, dit-elle très peu convaincu. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau. Ça à l'air très ennuyeux dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Ça ne l'est peut-être, mais c'est mon travail de capitaine dit-il en relevant enfin son regard vers elle avant de sentit son cœur rater un battement  
Karin ne portait peut être qu'un simple Kimono de shinigami, mais il ne pue s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Le tissu épousait magnifiquement ses courbes, ses cheveux étaient relevé en une queue-de-cheval haute dégageant parfaitement son cou et son léger décolleté  
-Matsumoto ne doit pas t'aider dans ton travail normalement ? Dit-elle en observant le bureau  
-Normalement dit Toshiro en gardant son air neutre. Mais elle doit encore cuver dans un coin soupira-t-il . Bon dit-il finalement en se levant. Si on allait s'entraîner  
-Ok, dit-elle en le suivant dehors  
-Bon nous allons commencer par un combat normal que je puisse évaluer tes capacités ensuite, je t'apprendrais le Shunpo et en fin de journée, on commencera à apprendre le kido  
-D'accord, je suis prête dit-elle convaincu  
Les 2 ont ainsi sorti leurs Zanpakto pour commencer à combattre et à un moment, Toshiro évita de très peu l'une des flammes sortant de celui de Karin  
-D'accord, je dois admettre que ce n'est pas trop mal sourit-il  
-Ouais, mais je vois bien que tu ne te donnes pas à fond.  
-Je ne veux pas y aller trop fort avec toi  
-Oh je t'en pris, c'est pas comme ça que j'évoluerais. Bat toi correctement capitaine dit-elle moqueuse  
-Bon si c'est ce que tu veux dit-il en se battant correctement  
Et il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour mettre Karin au tapis

-Bon sang pesta-t-elle couché sur le sol du terrain d'entraînement  
-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever  
-Ouais. Je veux ma revanche tout de suite  
-Doucement sourit le garçon aux cheveux blancs. On a tout le temps pour ça. Tu devrais apprendre les autres arts des shinigamis d'abord ça pourrais t'aider dans les combats. Comme le shumpo pour la vitesse  
-Ok vas y montre moi  
-Bon alors d'abord tu dois bien prendre appuie sur tes pieds, ensuite tu dois concentrer toute ton énergie dans ceux-ci puis tu dois t'élancer dit-il en disparaissant  
-Hé attend, je n'étais pas prête dit-elle alors qu'il réapparaissait à coté d'elle  
-Bien à toi dit-il en l'observant  
-D'accord, dit-elle en se concentrant puis au moment ou elle voulu s'élancer elle ne fit qu'un petit bond ridicule  
-Bon sang pesta-t-elle  
-C'est rien vas-y réessaye. C'est normal de ne pas y arriver tout de suite  
L'entraînement dura ainsi plusieurs heures et Karin commença à perdre patience jusqu'au moment ou sans le comprendre elle se retrouva sur le toit du bâtiment à côté  
-Qu'est ce que ... dit-elle perdu . J'ai réussi, sourit-elle  
-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça viendrait dit Toshiro en apparaissant à coté d'elle. Maintenant que tu as compris comment ça marche, il va falloir t'entraîner pour être plus rapide  
-Pas de soucis pour ça, sourit-elle. On fait la course ?  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-C'est partis dit-elle en s'élançant  
-C'est pas vrai soupira-t-il en la suivant et bien sur avec ses aptitudes de capitaine il la rattrapa facilement  
-Je vais pas me laisser battre comme ça dit Karin en commençant à accélérer ce qui fit réfléchir Toshiro.  
C'était ça qui lui fallait pour s'améliorer rapidement, de la compétition. Sans plus attendre, Toshiro accéléra la cadence et Karin fit tout pour continuer à le suivre sans remarquer qu'elle gagnait de plus en plus de vitesse  
-Ok... ok c'est bon t'as gagné dit-elle après un bon moment de course. J'en peux plus là, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle  
-C'était vraiment pas mal déjà. Très peu de shinigami serait arrivé à ton niveau dés leur premier entraînement  
-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle septique  
-Non dit-il avec son air sérieux habituel. Mais si tu apprends à la même vitesse que ton frère ça ne m'étonne en rien. Bon si on passait à l'entraînement de Kido  
-Ok, dit-elle en se reconcentrant  
Les 2 ont ainsi fini par s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir  
-Bon dit Toshiro en s'arrêtant. On devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais aller te reposer pour être en forme pour demain. Nous commencerons directement par un combat pour essayer de faire ressortir tes pouvoirs que je puisse voir ta façon de les utiliser  
-D'accord, confirma-t-elle. Alors on se retrouve demain à 9h ?  
-Oui, essaye de ne pas te perdre cette fois  
-Je vais essayer capitaine, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Bon ben bonne nuit dit-elle en quittant le terrain d'entraînement

* * *

Une fois sa douche prise, Karin n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher alors elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans les autres divisions qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu voir  
Mais évidemment pour ne pas changer, à force de se promener, elle fini par se perdre. Heureusement, au coin d'une rue, elle croisa 2 filles marchant non loin d'elle  
-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'approchant dans le dos de celles-ci avant de se figer en voyant le haori de capitaine sur le dos de la plus grande. Oh pardon je n'avais pas vu que je m'adressais à un capitaine dit-elle en faisant directement une révérence  
-Ce n'est rien Karin rigola la femme  
-Oh Rukia sourit-elle en la reconnaissant et c'est toi Ichika ? Demanda-t-elle en observant la petite fille aux cheveux rouge à coté d'elle. Dit donc tu as grandi  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je suis aussi beaucoup plus forte. Maman et papa m'ont dit que tu venais d'entrer dans le 10 éme division, c'est vrai ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle  
-Trop cool alors une fois, on pourra faire un combat toutes les 2 ?  
-Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle  
-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le 13 éme division ? La questionna Rukia  
-Et bien, je voulais un peu visiter, mais je me suis perdu avoua-t-elle. Ces rues sont vraiment toutes les mêmes. Ce matin je suis même arrivé en retard à mon entraînement et Toshiro n'était pas vraiment content  
-Le capitaine Hitsugaya accepte que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Demanda-t-elle surprise  
-Bah pas vraiment, mais c'est plus fort que moi dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
-Je vois sourit Rukia. Si tu veux on peut te reconduire à la 10 éme division  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus oui admit-elle  
Rukia et sa fille l'ont donc reconduit jusque devant chez elle avant de prendre congé de la cadette Kurosaki

* * *

Le lendemain comme promis, Karin à commencé son entraînement en relâchant tout son pouvoir de feu et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci avait déjà grandi, mais Toshiro réussi assez facilement à le contenir  
-Allé, je sais que tu peux faire mieux le pressa-t-elle  
-Je fais ce que je peux, je te signale dit-elle la respiration saccadée par ses efforts  
-Eh bien, ce n'est pas assez  
-Bien, tu as décidé de jouer les durs alors je vais te prouver que je peux faire mieux dit-elle en se concentrant  
Et après quelques instants , un tourbillon de feu l'entoura d'une chaleur tellement intense que son élastique relâcha tous ses cheveux les laissant voler autour d'elle  
Cette vision fit ressentir une drôle de sensation dans le ventre du capitaine aux cheveux blancs  
-Toshiro tu n'as pas envie de m'aider au lieu de rester bêtement planter là. Il faut que tu bloques mes flammes  
-Non, c'est à toi de les gérer. Essaye de les concentrer pour en faire une attaque  
-Mais c'est du feu, c'est impossible à manipuler  
-C'est ton élément. Tu en es capable. Moi, je n'interviendrais que dans le cas ou elles deviennent ingérable  
-D'accord, dit-elle en se concentrant et au fur et à mesure, les flammes tout autour d'elle se rassemblèrent pour former une boule de feu qu'elle envoya vers la forêt à côté du terrain d'entraînement  
-Pas mal dit Toshiro en observant les dégâts qu'elle avait fait. C'est déjà un beau progrès  
-Bon ben on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. On continue ?  
À l'entente de cette phrase, Toshiro soupira tout en laissant échapper un petit sourire discret. Elle était toujours aussi pressée qu'à l'époque où il lui avait appris son coup spécial au football

* * *

Le soir venu, Karin se rendit chez elle pour se reposer avec la journée épuisante qu'elle venait de subir.  
Mais dans la rue menant à son appartement, elle se fit rentrer dedans par une fille coiffée d'un chignon  
-Oh non, je suis désolé dit-elle en voyant tout ses dossiers éparpillé par terre  
-Ce n'est pas grave sourit Karin, je vais t'aider dit-elle en se penchant elle aussi pour tout ramasser. Pourquoi tu courrais aussi vite ?  
-Mon capitaine m'a demandé d'amener ses dossiers importants ici, mais je ne trouve pas le capitaine Hitsugaya  
-Oh, ça, c'est normal, Toshiro à passé la journée à m'entraîner. Tu le trouveras sur le terrain d'entraînement  
À l'entente du prénom du capitaine, la jeune femme tiqua  
-Oh, mais je ne me suis même pas présenter. Je suis Karin Kurosaki  
-La sœur du shinigami remplaçant comprit-elle  
-Oui, je suppose que c'est comme ça que tout le monde me connais ici soupira-t-elle  
-Et moi je suis Hinamori Momo, la vice capitaine de la 5 éme division  
-Vice capitaine ? Demanda Karin . Oh je suis désolé, je l'ignorais sinon je n'aurais pas été aussi familière  
-Il n'y a pas de soucis sourit la brune en se relevant. Bon je dois te laisser, il faut vite que j'apporte ça à Tosh... enfin je veux dire au capitaine Hitsugaya  
En l'observant partir en courant, Karin sentis son cœur se serrer. Même si elle n'avait pas dit son nom complet, elle n'avait pas aimé entendre le prénom de son capitaine sortir de la bouche d'une autre fille

* * *

Du côté de Toshiro, il allait quitter le terrain d'entraînement quand il remarqua la vice capitaine courir vers lui  
-Oh Hinamori. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Le capitaine m'a demandé de t'amener ça d'urgence. Mais ça fait un moment que je te cherche  
-Désolé, j'ai été assez pris aujourd'hui avoua-t-il  
-J'ai cru comprendre oui, sourit-elle. J'ai croisé Karin. C'est elle qui m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici. Elle est plutôt mignonne en tout cas  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
-Oh aller, tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Je pensais être la seule à pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom  
-Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-il agacé et Karin non plus d'ailleurs. Mais elle est aussi bornée que son frère  
-Oh tu as l'air de bien la connaître dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus  
-Je l'ai déjà rencontré sur terre quelques fois et elle à tenue à m'aider, c'est tout. Alors arrête avec tes insinuations  
-Oh allez t'es comme mon petit frère, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Hinamori, dit-il une veine sur la tempe signe qu'il allait finir par perdre patiente  
-Comme tu veux, je ne dirais plus rien dit-elle en faisant un signe de neutralité avec ses mains. En tout cas tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Ton cœur de glace risque de bientôt fondre. Allez à plus dit-elle en tournant les talons  
-Espèce de ... Explosa-t-il

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin arriva de très mauvaise humeur sur le terrain ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui la mettait dans cet état depuis qu'elle avait croisé Hinamori  
-Bon dit Toshiro en arrivant devant elle. Tu veux commencer par quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Comme tu veux, c'est toi l'entraîneur non ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement  
Quelque peu surpris, Toshiro la dévisagea. D'où lui venait ce soudain changement d'humeur ?  
-Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement  
-Très bien pourquoi cette question ? Bon si on le démarrait cet entraînement  
-D'accord dit-il sans essayer de chercher plus loin  
La journée fut ainsi très pesante pour le pauvre capitaine  
Le soir venu, Karin soupira en retournant chez elle  
-Oh Karin l'appela Matsumoto un peu plus loin. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre pour décompresser ?  
En tant normal, la jeune femme aurait répondu non mais pas aujourd'hui, Matsumoto avait raison après tout. Elle avait besoin de décompresser  
-D'accord, dit-elle finalement en la suivant dans le pub  
-Ça n'as pas l'air d'aller fort toi dit la rousse en prenant place à une table. Le capitaine est si terrible que ça en entraînement ?  
-C'est pas ça soupira Karin en avalant cul-sec le verre qui avait devant elle avant de tousser  
Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool elle aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir  
-Tient prend en un autre pour faire passer lui sourit sa vice capitaine  
Sans se le faire redire, elle l'avala de nouveau cul-sec et celui-là sembla passer beaucoup mieux  
-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Je voudrais juste savoir, tu connais bien la vice capitaine de la 5 ème division ?  
-Hinamori ? Oui ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on est vice capitaine ensemble  
-Elle à l'air de bien connaître Toshiro dit-elle en avalant un nouveau verre  
-Oh, ça, c'est normal, ils ont grandi ensemble  
-Oh, ils se connaissent depuis autant de temps que ça ?  
-Oui, ils sont un peu comme frère et sœur. Elle prend d'ailleurs toujours un malin plaisir à l'embêter bien plus que moi rigola Rangiku  
-Frère et sœur, tu dis ? Demanda-t-elle en s'étouffant avec un autre verre  
-Oui. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?  
-Absolument pas dit-elle en détournant le regard. Sers-moi plutôt un autre verre  
-Ah ça s'est bien parlé sourit la plus âgée des 2 en s'exécutant

* * *

À la fin de la soirée, les 2 shinigamis ont quitté le pub et Matsumoto devait tenir Karin pour qu'elle tienne encore sur ses pieds  
-Je crois que t'y as été un peu fort, rigola-t-elle également ivre  
-Mais non, je vais très bien dit-elle avant de faire un pas et de trébucher les faisant chuter toutes les 2  
-Matsumoto ? Retentis une voix dans le calme de la nuit  
-Oh, capitaine sourit-elle en le voyant sur les toits, signe qu'il venait de faire sa tournée habituel  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci soupira-t-il  
-On buvait juste un petit verre avec Karin  
-Karin ? Demanda-t-il surpris avant de reconnaître sa chevelure noire étendue sur les pavés  
-Hé Karin, réveil toi dit Matsumoto en la secouant. C'est le capitaine regarde. Hé Karin. Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie. Je vais la ramener chez elle  
-Non, je crois que tu en as assez fait soupira Toshiro en bondissant à coté d'elles. Rentre chez toi Matsumoto, je vais m'occuper de Karin, dit-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras  
-D'accord comme vous voulez capitaine mais pas de bêtises tout les 2 rigola-t-elle en s'éloignant  
-Matsumoto dit-il agacé  
Une fois, la rousse partit, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de la cadette Kurosaki  
-Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ? Soupira-t-il en entrant dans son bâtiment.  
Arrivé dans son appartement, il la déposa doucement dans son lit avant de lui retirer ses chaussures puis il voulu lui mettre sa couverture, mais sans le vouloir, il rougit alors que son regard venait de se poser sur sa poitrine qui était découverte à cause de son kimono qui s'était légèrement ouvert.  
Mais sentant qu'il faisait quelques choses de mal, le jeune homme reposa bien vite la couverture sur ses épaules puis il partit dans la salle de bain attraper un médicament et un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit  
Une fois ça fait, il observa une dernière fois le visage paisible de Karin avant de se diriger vers la porte  
-Toshiro retenti la voix faible de Karin dans son dos  
Mais en se retournant vers elle, il constata qu'elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle rêvait de lui ? Cette idée semblait plutôt plaisante dans l'esprit du capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Mais celui-ci se gifla rapidement intérieurement. Il devait quitter cet appartement avant de perdre complètement la tête

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Karin ouvrit doucement les yeux en grognant. Sa tête tambourinait atrocement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir pour ne plus avoir aucun souvenir ?  
Ça lui revenait maintenant. Matsumoto et ses mauvaises idées. Elle n'aurait jamais du la suivre. Et puis comment était-elle rentrée ?  
En observant un peu autour d'elle, elle remarqua le verre d'eau et le médicament  
Remerciant intérieurement la personne qui l'a déposé là, elle l'avala sans plus de cérémonies  
Elle se leva ensuite pour se traîner jusqu'à sa douche et en sortant de celle-ci, elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant l'heure qu'il était. Plus de 13h . Toshiro allait la tuer  
Elle enfila donc en vitesse l'un de ses kimonos puis elle partit en courant vers le terrain d'entraînement pour le trouver vide. Bien sûr elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne l'aurait pas attendu pendant des heures. Il devait être furieux  
Directement à cette pensée, elle partit en courant vers le bureau et dans le bâtiment en question, elle faillie foncer dans une femme aux longs cheveux auburn  
-Hé bien, tu es pleine d'énergie aujourd'hui par rapport à ton état d'hier rigola Matsumoto  
-Oh je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. Merci de m'avoir ramené  
-Oh ça ce n'était pas moi sourit-elle  
-Alors qui ? Demanda Karin perdu  
-À ton avis dit-elle en montrant le bureau du capitaine  
-Oh non, gémit-elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça  
-T'en fait pas, ses colères passent toujours assez vite. Faut juste savoir bien éviter Hyorinmaru rigola la vice capitaine en s'éloignant  
Loin d'être rassuré, Karin pris son courage à 2 mains pour toquer à la porte ou un « entrez » lui répondit  
-Heu bonjour capitaine dit-elle timidement  
-Alors c'est capitaine aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil septique  
-Je ... je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Matsumoto  
-Oui c'est sur tu n'aurais pas du dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-J'espère ne rien avoir fait de gênant  
-Non je te rassure, tu as juste dormi. Mais vu ton état, je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas ce matin  
-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Non. Mais comme punition et entraînement, tu me feras 10 fois le tour de la division  
-10 fois ? T'es dur là  
-C'est un ordre dit-il d'un ton neutre  
-Ça va, j'y vais. Mais avant j'aimerais m'excuser.  
-Tu l'as déjà fait  
-Non pas pour ça, pour hier j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi  
-T'en fais pas, c'est oublié dit-il en haussant les épaules  
-Merci sourit-elle en quittant le bureau pour aller exécuter l'entraînement donné

* * *

Les entraînements ont donc repris normalement pendant quelques mois ou Karin avait fait d'énormes progrets sur le contrôle de son reatsu et de ses flammes  
Un soir après l'entraînement, Karin se laissa tomber assise sur le sol du terrain d'entraînement  
-Je crois qu'on a largement dépassé l'heure d'entraînement, sourit-elle en observant le ciel étoilé  
-C'est toi qui a voulu continuer lui fit remarquer Toshiro en s'asseyant à coté d'elle  
-Ouais, mais ça valais la peine, maintenant, je sais créer des lames avec mes flammes  
-C'est vrai que ton évolution est plutôt impressionnante  
-Ouais, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à atteindre le shikai. J'ignore pourquoi je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec mon Zanpakuto  
-Ça viendra, il te parlera quand il sera sûr de pouvoir avoir pleinement confiance en toi  
-Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent avec lui ? Une pleine confiance  
-Oui, confirma-t-il en observant son Zanpakuto. J'ai pleinement confiance en Hyorinmaru et c'est pareil de son coté, c'est ce qui nous permet d'être si puissant ensemble et surtout de fusionner pleinement pendant le Bankai  
-J'arriverais jamais à contrôler mon Bankai, soupira-t-elle  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Si je n'arrive même pas à activer mon shikai comment veux-tu que j'active mon bankai ?  
-Hé bien sourit-il légèrement je ne te savais pas aussi pessimiste. D'habitude, tu ne baisses pas les bras aussi vite  
-Mais je n'arrive à rien malgré mon entraînement  
-Écoute, on ne peut pas tous apprendre aussi vite que ton frère en plus lui si il a évolué vite c'était d'abord pour sauver Kuchiki et ensuite pour sauver Orihime Inoue. Mais pour la plupart des shinigamis un tel entraînement prend des années. C'est comme pour le foot. Tu n'as pas tout appris en quelques mois  
-Non, c'est vrai réfléchi-t-elle. Tu as raison. Si je veux vraiment évoluer, je dois redoubler d'efforts  
-Tu as froid ? Constata-t-il en la voyant avoir un frisson  
-Non menti-t-elle  
-Arrête de faire la forte dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Qu'est-ce que dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Ton haori de capitaine ? Dit-elle en le voyant sur ses épaules. Mais je ne peux pas le porter. C'est interdit  
-On est à la dixiéme division ici non ? Alors c'est à moi de décider ce que je peux faire ou non  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu rebelle Toshiro Hitsugaya ? Rigola-t-elle en plaçant mieux le haori sur elle  
-Sûrement, depuis que je traîne trop avec la plus rebelle des humaines  
-Hé, s'offusqua-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un petit sourire. Tu sais, c'est étrange, mais plus je reste ici, plus j'ai envie de rester. J'ai l'impression que ma place à toujours été ici dans cette division  
-Et ta famille elle ne te manque pas ?  
-Si bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un lien avec ce monde, dit-elle en regardant les étoiles. Enfin, tu dois trouver ça très étrange  
-Non pas du tout dit-il sérieusement mais je doute que ton frère soit d'accord que tu restes ici indéfiniment  
-Ichigo peut bien penser ce qu'il veut. On lui à laissé le choix et il est revenu sur terre pour fonder une famille avec Orihime et c'est son choix. Mais il devra bien me laisser faire le mien


	4. Chapter 4

L'entraînement de Karin à ensuite continué pendant plusieurs semaines, et même si son pouvoir devenait de plus en plus fort, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à développer son shikai

Ce soir-là, après des jours d'acharnement, Karin avait fini par céder à Ichika Abaraï de faire un combat contre elle. C'est comme ça qu'après son entraînement, elle avait retrouvé la petite fille dans le domaine d'entraînement des Kuchiki  
-Tu es sûr que ton oncle est d'accord de nous laisser nous entraîner ici ? Demanda Karin très peu convaincu ayant déjà croisé le capitaine Kuchiki  
-Oui bien sûr et puis si jamais il se fâche se sera sur papa pas sur nous sourit-elle de son petit sourire de démon qui fit éclater de rire la jeune Kurosaki.  
-Bon, tu es prête ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant son Zampakto  
-Quand tu veux sourit Karin en faisant de même  
Et dés le début du combat, Karin ressentit la différence avec ses autres entraînements. Ichika ne la ménageait pas et ça lui plaisait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir pleinement se battre

* * *

Mais au bout d'un petit moment de combat, la jeune humaine devait reconnaître que cette gamine était plutôt doué. Si ça continuait comme ça elle allait perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver  
-Bat toi résonna une voix dans sa tête. Bat toi, tu es plus forte que ça  
-Qui est là ? Demanda Karin perdu en observant autour d'elle afin de constater qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le domaine des Kuchiki, mais sur un terrain de foot. Où est-ce que je suis ?  
-Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça ton subconscient lui expliqua une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge en s'approchant d'elle  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis Yôko ( enfant du soleil) ton Zampakto  
-Mon Zampakto ? Demanda-t-elle perdu . Alors tu es venu pour m'aider ?  
-Pour te prêter ma puissance oui, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me prouves que tu l'as mérité  
-Et comment je fais ça ?  
-Bat moi sourit-elle en l'attaquant alors que Karin l'évita de justesse  
-Très bien dit-elle convaincu. Je vais mériter ta confiance, tu verras dit-elle en l'attaquant à son tour

* * *

Du côté du vrai monde, la jeune Abaraï, c'était figé en voyant une étrange fumée entourer Karin  
Mais au moment ou elle voulu s'approcher d'elle, un reatsu puissant s'échappa de la jeune femme soufflant la petite fille qui a failli s'écraser violemment contre la façade de la demeure Kuchiki si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas retenu  
-Oncle Byakuya, constata-t-elle en observant l'homme qui l'avait protéger

* * *

Au même moment à la 10 éme division, Matsumoto et Toshiro relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement  
-Capitaine ce reatsu...  
-Oui, je sais, c'est elle  
-Mais il est tellement puissant  
-Oui, il a facilement doublé de volume. On doit se dépêcher vient dit-il en partant en courant

* * *

Dans la demeure des Kuchiki, les lèvres de Karin bougèrent toutes seules tandis qu'elle prononça la phrase  
-« Doragon no ikari o tokihanatsu » ( déchaîne la colère du dragon ) Yôko  
Ichika écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant les flammes jaillir de Karin  
Et Byakuya eu juste le temps de se retourner pour la protéger de l'attaque avec son dos  
Mais au moment ou les flammes allait les toucher, un mur de glace se construit autour de Karin  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya s'étonna-t-il  
-C'était moins une on dirait dit Matsumoto rassuré. Vous allez tenir le coup capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant se concentrer tandis que sa glace commençait à se fissurer à cause de la chaleur des flammes  
-Ça devrait aller dit-il sérieusement. Mais comment sa puissance à pu augmenter à ce point ?  
-Je pense qu'elle vient d'éveiller son shikai expliqua le capitaine de la 6 éme division  
-Ichika hurla Rukia en se posant à coté d'eux suivit de Renji. Oh tu n'as rien dit-elle rassuré. Merci nee-sama  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Renji. On a sentis une puissance énorme s'élever à coté du reatsu de Ichika  
-Moi aussi et quand je suis arrivé la jeune Kurosaki s'apprêtait à éveiller son shikai  
-Karin ? Demanda Rukia en se tournant vers la boule de glace qui se faisait de plus en plus mince  
Mais enfin, les flammes cessèrent et Toshiro pu retirer sa glace laissant apparaître Karin tenant 2 katanas enflammé  
-Je l'ai fait, sourit-elle en observant ses mains. J'ai réussi  
-Alors tu y es arrivé ? Demanda Toshiro en se posant à coté d'elle. Il ne manque plus qu'à savoir ce que peut faire cette nouvelle forme  
-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir dit-elle en se concentrant avant de faire jaillir une attaque quand ses 2 lames s'entrechoquèrent  
-Un dragon s'étonna Renji en observant le dragon rouge enflammé  
-Pas n'importe lequel constata Matsumoto. C'est la copie conforme de Hyorinmaru  
-Tu as raison constata Rukia en l'observant surprise  
Toshiro de son coté avait aussi observé le dragon quelque peu surpris avant de tourner son regard vers Karin  
Comment pouvait-elle avoir une attaque aussi semblable à la sienne ?  
La seule personne présente dans la demeure Kuchiki qui n'observait pas l'attaque de Karin était Byakuya qui avait remarqué le trou que son attaque avait fait dans sa façade

* * *

Le lendemain à la première division, Shinji et Kensei passèrent les portes du bureau du commandant  
-Vous nous avez fait demander ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris  
-En effet, je viens de recevoir un rapport de la 10 ème division. Il semblerait que Karin Kurosaki ait développé son shikai  
-Oh déjà ? Son entraînement semble porter ses fruits  
-Mais ce n'est pas le fait le plus important. Il semblerait que son attaque principale ressemble trait pour trait à Hyorinmaru. Je pense que maintenant il n'y à plus à douter de l'identité de la fille de la prophétie. Mais quelques choses me tracasse tout de même. Les choses ne semblent pas avancer entre ces 2-la  
-Et alors vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on joue les cupidon râla Kensei  
-Peut-être pas nous réfléchit Shinji. Mais on pourrait avoir un très bon allié dans la 10 éme division dit-il en pensant à la vice capitaine.  
-Si ça peut nous aider dans notre mission, je suis d'accord, mais il ne faut pas la mettre au courant de la prophétie.  
-Pas de problème, je resterais discret à ce sujet promit le blond

* * *

C'est comme ça que dans la soirée, Shinji se retrouva assis à une table d'un pub avec Matsumoto  
-Quoi toi aussi, tu as remarqué l'attirance entre les 2 ? Demanda Matsumoto surexcité  
-Bien sûr, ça saute aux yeux admit Shinji. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait leur donner un coup de main ? Parce que si on doit attendre le capitaine Hitsugaya c'est pas gagné  
-C'est sûr que le capitaine est bien trop timide, avoua-t-elle. Tu as raison, on doit leur donner un coup de main. Tu peux compter sur moi  
-Heureux de l'entendre dire sourit-il en trinquant avec la rousse

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Karin soupira après avoir essayé d'argumenter avec Toshiro pour enfin pouvoir partir en mission.  
Elle pensait que maintenant qu'elle avait enfin atteint le shikai elle pourrait faire comme les autres shinigamis, mais son capitaine n'était pas de cet avis continuant de lui répéter qu'elle ne gérait pas encore parfaitement ses pouvoirs et que ceux-ci risquait de nouveau d'exploser  
Depuis cette petite dispute, il l'avait laissé planté dans son bureau pour rejoindre les shinigamis de sa division pour les assignés à différentes missions  
-Quel crétin soupira Karin en se laissant tomber dans le canapé du bureau.  
Mais au même moment, un papillon des enfers passa la fenêtre pour rejoindre la seule personne présente dans le bureau  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya, une nouvelle mission à été assigné à la dernière minute à votre division. Un hollow étrange est apparu au nord du Rukongai. On vous laisse gérer ça  
À la fin du message un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Karin. Si Toshiro n'était pas au courant de cette mission il ne pourrait pas lui refuser. Il avait beau être borné, elle l'était aussi.  
Sans plus attendre, elle se releva avant de quitter le bureau en shumpo jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par la mission  
-Alors c'est toi ce hollow constata-t-elle en observant la créature qui terrorisait les habitants du Rukongai  
Celui-ci ressemblait à une espèce d'énorme crabe et l'une de ses énormes pinces fonça à une vitesse impressionnante sur Karin  
-C'est pas passé loin constat-t-elle en l'évitant du justesse  
Elle bondit ensuite sur l'un des toits pour prendre de la hauteur puis quand il fut à son niveau, elle bondit dessus pour lui planter son Zampakto dans le dos  
-Qu'est-ce que ... dit-elle choqué en voyant que sa carapace ne se brisait pas  
-On dirait que t'es un dur à cuir toi sourit-elle en se replaçant devant lui. Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix dit-elle en activant son shikai. J'espère que tu aimes la chaleur sourit-elle en entrechoquant ses lames pour que le dragon de feu lui fonce dessus  
-C'est pas vrai dit-elle choqué en voyant que son attaque ne lui avait rien fait  
Mais au même moment elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une attaque lui foncer dessus et la projeter contre l'une des maisons. Et avec l'impact du choc, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres  
-Bon sang, dit-elle en se redressant doucement sur ses jambes

* * *

Au même moment à la 10 éme division, Toshiro revint dans son bureau avec sa vice capitaine

-Karin ? Demanda-t-il perdu en ne la voyant pas dans la pièce. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?  
-Elle est sûrement parti s'entraîner intervint Matsumoto. Vous savez capitaine, elle était très déçue que vous ne la laissiez pas partir en mission  
-Mais c'était pour son bien. Si son pouvoir explose encore comme la dernière fois, elle risquerait de blesser plusieurs personnes  
-Je sais dit Matsumoto. Mais vous auriez pu lui expliquer plus calmement. Vous savez bien comment elle est. Et puis vous aussi vous avez votre petit caractère parfois  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il agacé  
-Bah vous êtes toujours d'un calme olympien sauf quand ça concerne Karin. On dirait que vous ne gérer plus rien dans ces moments-là  
-Tu insinues que je ne sais pas la gérer ?  
-Non pas du tout, je pense seulement que ... que Karin éveil chez-vous des sentiments que vous ne comprenez pas toujours et ça vous fait perdre votre calme  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi ... dit-il en se bloquant net  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe capitaine ?  
-Tu sens ça ? Karin est en train de se battre  
-Non, je ne sens pas son reatsu dit-elle perdu  
-Bon sang, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Elle est en danger. Il faut la retrouver vite  
-Attendez capitaine, dit-elle en le suivant. Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?  
-Je l'ignore. Je le sens  
-Vous le sentez ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
Arrivé au rukongai, les 2 ont écarquillé les yeux en voyant le combat se dérouler sous leurs yeux  
-Mais on est si loin de notre division. Comment vous avez pu sentir son reatsu capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus perdu  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que Karin reçu un coup de pince de plein fouet la faisant voler dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffon  
-C'est pas vrai dit Toshiro en partant au quart de tour pour réceptionner la jeune femme dans ses bras  
-Toshiro dit faiblement la voix de Karin en le reconnaissant  
-Dans quel état tu t'es mise idiote dit-il en voyant son corps recouvert de blessures  
-Désolé dit-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais accomplir une mission  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me prouver ta force. Je sais déjà que tu es une shinigami doué dit-il très sérieusement alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux surprise  
-Merci dit-elle finalement gêné  
-Attention dit Toshiro en bondissant alors que le hollow essayait de les attaquer. Matsumoto, dit-il en attendrissant à coté de la rousse. Prends soin de Karin. Je vais m'occuper de ce monstre, dit-il en posant doucement la jeune femme au sol  
-Pas de soucis, capitaine assura sa vice capitaine alors qu'il partit au combat  
-On dirait que tu ne seras pas facile à tuer hein ? Demanda le capitaine en observant le hollow alors je n'ai pas le choix. Bankai !  
Et après un combat acharné sous les yeux des 2 filles, Toshiro fini par venir à bout du hollow  
-Il est vraiment doué admit Karin en observant la glace qui avait atterrit à coté d'elle  
-Ce n'est pas devenu le plus jeune capitaine du gotei 13 pour rien sourit Matsumoto  
-Bon on dirait que cette mission est finie. Je vais te conduire à la 4 ème division  
-Non je sais marcher toute seule protesta-t-elle en essayant de se relever  
Mais une vive douleur dans sa jambe droite la fit retomber quasi instantanément  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi dit Toshiro en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Accepter de l'aide de temps en temps ce n'est pas si mal  
-Et c'est vous qui dites ça capitaine sourit Rangiku amusé  
-Matsumoto dit-il agacé  
-Ok je n'ai rien dit. Dit-elle en faisant un geste de neutralité avec ses bras  
-Pendant que je conduis Karin, va faire un rapport expliquant que la mission à été réussi. Pas besoin de parler de l'intervention de Karin  
-D'accord, je dirais seulement que vous vous en êtes occupé compris la vice capitaine  
-Bien je te rejoins après dit-il en partant en shumpo  
Et ainsi posté dans ses bras, Karin eu tout le loisir d'observer les cheveux blancs du jeune homme voler avec la vitesse qu'il avait prise. Et sans le contrôler, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

* * *

Du coté de Matsumoto, celle-ci s'était dirigé vers la 5 éme division bien décidée à parler avec un certain blond  
-Matsumoto ? Demanda Hinamori en la voyant foncer vers le bureau de son capitaine. Attends, tu ne peux pas entrer sans avoir demandé son autorisation et ...  
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça dit-elle en ouvrant les portes du bureau en fracas  
-Matsumoto ? Demanda Shinji surpris  
-Il faut qu'on parle  
-Je suis désolé capitaine, j'ai essayé de la retenir se défendit Hinamori dans son dos  
-Ce n'est rien. Laisse -la entrer  
-Bien capitaine dit la brune en refermant les portes du bureau laissant les 2 dans la pièce  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ma chère Rangiku ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras  
-À toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui me caches un truc  
-À propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Du capitaine. Que tu t'intéresses à sa vie amoureuse, est déjà étrange, mais ce qui l'est encore plus c'est le lien qui semble exister entre lui et Karin Kurosaki et j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'es pas inconnu  
-De quel lien est-ce que tu parles ?  
-Du fait, qu'ils aient des dragons semblables dans leurs attaques, le fait que le capitaine sait sentir son reatsu même si elle est beaucoup trop loin pour que ce sois possible et surtout le fait qu'il sache sentir qu'elle est en danger. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je vois, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas te donner les réponses tout seul  
-Ou tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant quitter son bureau  
-Viens, dit-il simplement en continuant sa route  
-Je te jure, soupira-t-elle en le suivant. Shinji, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi on va à la première division  
-Tu verras dit-il en entrant dans le bureau de Kyoraku  
-Capitaine Hirako, vice capitaine Matsumoto, que me vaut cet honneur ?  
-Désolé commandant, mais je pense ne pas avoir été assez discret. Rangiku se doute de quelques choses en plus il y a du nouveau  
-À bon ? Et de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?  
-Le capitaine Hitsugaya semble ressentir quand le reatsu de Kurosaki s'active et ça peut importe ou elle se trouve ainsi qu'il peut sentir quand elle est en danger  
-Oh, voilà qui est très intéressant  
-Est-ce que voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'indigna Matsumoto  
-Et bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix de te mettre au courant effectivement ma chère Rangiku. Mais tu dois savoir que tout ce qui seras dit dans cette pièce doit rester secret. Il en va de la survis de notre monde  
-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en voyant leurs airs sérieux ce qui était rare chez ces 2 hommes  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que tu dois me promettre que tu ne fuitera jamais une seule information délivré ici  
-Je vous le promets, dit-elle très sérieusement  
-Nous avons découvert une nouvelle prophétie qui implique un nouvel ennemi et il semblerait que notre survie à tous repose sur le capitaine Hitsugaya et sur Karin Kurosaki ou plutôt sur leur enfant  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle avait mal entendu  
-Lis ça et tu comprendras, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de lire  
-Mais de quel ennemi ça parle ?  
-Nous l'ignorons encore pour le moment  
-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il existe un lien si particulier entre le capitaine et Karin ?  
-Oui et il semble plus puissant de jour en jour. Qui sait ce que pourras faire l'union de ces 2-là. Mais en attendant, tu comprends bien qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir  
-Oui bien entendu. Rien que le fait de savoir que la survie de l'humanité repose sur eux, c'est un tel fardeau  
-Oui, nous devons laisser les choses se faire comme elles doivent se faire  
-Je comprends dit la vice capitaine. Je ne révélerais rien de ce que je sais, je vous le jure

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Karin fut autorisé à quitter la 4 éme division. Mais fidèle à elle-même, elle ne voulait pas rester sur son échec.  
-Allez, soupira-t-elle face au bureau de Toshiro. Je veux reprendre l'entraînement  
-Écoute, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état  
-C'est à moi d'en décider ça  
-D'accord, mais avant je veux faire un test, dit-il en se levant  
-Et lequel ?  
-Attaque moi  
-Quoi ici dans ton bureau ?  
-Fait ce que je te dis  
-Bien capitaine sourit-elle en s'élancent vers lui mais c'était sans compter sur son esquive parfaite avant qu'il la plaque au sol  
-Et voilà, ta blessure à la jambe n'est toujours pas guérie sans ça, tu n'as aucun équilibre  
-C'est pas juste j'étais pas prête  
-Non tu ne l'étais pas c'est sûr. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer et c'est un ordre de ton capitaine  
-Très bien, capitula-t-elle, mais laisse moi au moins me rendre utile. Je sais. Je pourrais t'aider à faire de la paperasse  
-Tu veux faire de la paperasse ? Demanda-t-il étonné  
-Oui, après tout, je dois bien apprendre si je compte monter dans la division  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu as bien une place libre en tant que 3 éme siège non ? Alors ne la remplis pas trop vite. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je n'ai les capacités d'occuper ce poste  
-Vraiment dit-il en levant un sourcil. Alors c'est ce que nous verrons  
-C'est un pari ? Demanda malicieusement Karin  
-Si tu y tiens Kurosaki  
-Ok. Alors je te promets d'arriver à maîtriser mon bankai et en échange, tu me devras la place de 3 ème siège  
-C'est d'accord, dit-il en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait  
-Bien alors maintenant qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
-Je vais te montrer dit-il en prenant une pile de dossier avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé afin que Karin puisse prendre place à côté de lui  
Il a ainsi passé un petit moment à tout lui expliquer pour la laisser travailler toute seule par la suite.

* * *

Mais maintenant que la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, les yeux du capitaine commencèrent à se faire lourd, quand tout un coup, un poids se posa sur son épaule droite  
Karin avait fini par s'endormir en travaillant. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, le jeune homme se contenta de laisser paraître un léger sourire sur son visage toujours si fermé avant de se remettre au travail

* * *

Le lendemain, Matsumoto arriva à l'heure au travail ce qui était un fait tout à fait notable d'ailleurs. Mais en entrant dans le bureau, elle s'arrêta net en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux  
Toshiro avait fini lui aussi par s'endormir en travaillant. Et il avait dû glisser dans son sommeil emportant avec lui la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui dormait maintenant confortablement sur son torse.  
Malgré la responsabilité qu'elle savait poser sur ses 2 là, la rousse ne pus que les trouver adorable.  
-Capitaine retentis une voix dans le couloir  
En voyant le shinigami arriver vers le bureau, Rangiku s'empressa de refermer la porte sachant très bien la gène que son capitaine éprouverait si ses hommes découvraient qu'il avait dormi avec la jeune Kurosaki  
-Le capitaine est occupé pour le moment sourit Matsumoto en se tournant vers le shinigami  
-Oh alors je vous remets ceci vice-capitaine. Ce sont les missions assignées à la 10 éme division pour la journée  
-D'accord, je te remercie, dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire

* * *

Dans le bureau, les 2 personnes présentes se sont réveillé en sursaut en entendant la porte claquer  
-Huh qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Karin, avant de remarquer un truc étrange. Pourquoi son coussin respirait-il ? Toshiro, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui tandis qu'il semblait tout aussi surpris de leur position. Désolé, dit-elle en se relevant d'un coup. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je dormais sur toi  
-C'est pas grave dit-il simplement en se relevant à son tour tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau  
-Ah je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Bien dormis ? Demanda Matsumoto avec un sourire éloquent  
-Il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda Toshiro pour changer de sujet  
-9h10. On vient justement de vous apporter les missions de la division dit-elle en posant les dossiers sur son bureau. Oh et la division entière vous attend dans 20 minutes capitaine  
-C'est pas vrai dit-il en se levant d'un bond. Je ne suis pas du tout prêt  
-Je vais vous faire du café lui cria Matsumoto alors qu'il quittait le bureau en tombe. C'est bien la première fois que je vois le capitaine ne pas se réveiller à l'heure, sourit-elle. On dirait qu'il dormait paisiblement, dit-elle en se tournant vers Karin qui rougit en détournant le regard

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, les blessures de Karin avaient fini par guérir totalement et elle à pu reprendre son entraînement correctement.  
Mais un jour, après voir appris à contrôler une nouvelle vague de pouvoir, Karin s'effondra devant Toshiro qui l'observait perdu  
-Karin est-ce que ça va ?  
-Non dit-elle en tenant son visage comme s'il allait exploser. Ça fait mal ! Arrête ça s'il te plaît  
Complètement pris au dépourvu le pauvre capitaine s'approcha d'elle pour comprendre ce qui pouvais bien lui infliger tant de douleur  
-Est-ce que c'est encore une nouvelle vague de chaleur ? Demanda-t-il prêt à la soulager avec sa glace  
-Non dit-elle en relevant d'un coup le visage vers lui ce qui eu pour effet de le faire reculer d'un pas à cause de la surprise  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la moitié de son visage était recouvert d'un masque de hollow  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'information avant de s'évanouir


	5. Chapter 5

-Une hollofication vous êtes sur capitaine ? Demanda Matsumoto inquiète posté à coté du canapé du bureau  
-Certain. Il a disparu dés qu'elle s'est évanoui. Est-ce qu'elle va bien capitaine Kotestsu ?  
-Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de séquelle avoua la capitaine de la 4 éme division. Elle est juste épuisé  
-Et vous savez ce qui a pu enclencher sa transformation ?  
-Non, je suis désolé, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais peut être devriez vous voir avec son frère. Après tout lui aussi à développé un hollow. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence.  
-Non, vous avez raison réfléchi Toshiro  
-Bon maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. En attendant, je dois retourner m'occuper de ma division  
-Je comprends, merci d'être venu aussi vite  
-Pas de soucis, lui sourit-elle avant de quitter le bureau  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette famille soupira Toshiro en observant Karin  
-Je ne sais pas, mais Isane à raison. Ichigo doit savoir quelques choses  
-Tu as raison, je vais tout de suite le contacter.  
-Il n'y pas besoin retentit une voix alors qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Je crois que je peux répondre à vos questions  
-Capitaine ? Dirent les 2 en écarquillant les yeux  
-Ça fait quelques années que je ne suis plus votre capitaine. Je ne crois pas que je mérite encore le titre avoua Ishiin  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Se plaint Karin en se réveillant doucement. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en observant le bureau  
-Il s'est passé un incident pendant l'entraînement lui expliqua Matsumoto  
-Un incident ? Demanda-t-elle alors que son regard se tournât vers la porte . Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Papa ? Dirent Toshiro et Matsumoto à l'unisson en se fixant avec de gros yeux  
-Oh ma Karin chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué  
-Dégage vieux sénile dit-elle en l'envoyant voler contre le mur d'un coup de pied. Mais attend une seconde, comment tu peux être ici ? Que … quoi ? Dit-elle en observant sa tenue de shinigami  
-Je crois que j'ai pas mal d'explication à donner comprit-il en voyant les 3 paires d'yeux perdues l'observer  
-Est-ce que c'est un haori de capitaine ? Demanda Karin perdu en observant mieux la tenue de son père  
-Oui ça l'est lui répondit Toshiro  
-Le sigle de la 10 éme divison dit-elle en observant son dos . Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les 3 personnes dans la pièce  
-On aimerait tous le savoir, n'est-ce pas capitaine dit Toshiro en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine  
-Capitaine ? Demanda Karin de plus en plus perdu  
-J'ai peut-être omis de te dire que j'étais un shinigami avant de rencontrer ta mère  
-Tu as dû oublié oui dit-elle en le fusillant du regard  
-Bon et bien maintenant, c'est chose fait et je te présente mon ancienne vice-capitaine et mon ancien 3 éme siège. J'ai toujours su que j'avais fait le bon choix en te choisissant comme successeur Toshiro. Tu t'es très bien occupé de la division  
-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Moi aussi, j'aurais pu faire un très bon capitaine  
-Écoute Rangiku tu es peut-être un peu trop fainéante pour ça  
-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col  
-De toute façon que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, c'est toujours moi qui faisais votre travail soupira Toshiro

-Attendez-là pause intervint Karin. Alors vous 3, vous avez vraiment travaillé ensemble ? Mais c'était il y a combien de temps ?  
-Plus de 25 ans maintenant réfléchis son père  
-Que ...quoi ? Mais t'as quel age toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Toshiro  
-Peut importe soupira-t-il. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que le temps est compliqué à la soul sociéty. Parfois, tu peux passer des années sans vieillir et d'autre tu grandis comme un humain normal. C'est ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années. C'est aussi pour ça que Ichika Abarai à grandit comme une enfant normale. Mais on ne sait pas jusque quand ça va durer  
-Attend, tu veux dire que si tu as encore une pause dans le temps, je vais vieillir plus vite que toi ?  
-Non, pas si tu es aussi à la soul sociéty, mais si tu te trouves dans le monde des humains oui  
-Oh bon sang, c'est trop pour moi dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé  
-Mais ce n'est pas pour parler du passé que je suis venu intervint son père  
-Pourquoi alors ?  
-Pour t'expliquer ton Hollowfication  
-Tu veux dire ce qui m'est arrivé tantôt ? Je me suis transformé en hollow ?  
-En partie seulement. Car ton corps abrite des gènes de hollow comme celui de ton frère  
-Dans mes gènes ? Demanda-telle en observant son corps. Comment je peux avoir des gènes de Holow ? Et puis comment tu as su que ça m'était arrivé ?  
-Grâce à Yuzu, tu sais que vous avez toujours eu un lien spécial de jumelles toutes les 2. Et bien quand c'est arrivé, elle à commencé à ressentir des picotements sur son visage. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour établir le lien et venir ici t'expliquer qui tu es vraiment. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu pourras gérer pleinement tes pouvoirs  
-Vas-y je t'écoute dit-elle face au sérieux inhabituel de son père  
-Bon tout d'abord, si j'ai quitté ma fonction de capitaine et de shinigami, c'était pour ta mère  
-Parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle compris Karin  
-Pas à ce moment-là non. Mes sentiments sont venus avec le temps. J'ai quitté ce monde pour lui sauver la vie  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien ta mère était une quincy au sang pur avant que je ne la rencontre et en tant que tel, elle se devait d'épouser l'autre quincy de sang pur restant, Ryuken Ishida  
-Ishida ? Demanda-t-elle choqué. Tu parles du père de Ishida l'ami de Ichigo  
-Oui mais comme tu te doute tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. Alors que j'étais en mission à Karakura, je me suis retrouvé face à un étrange hollow. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était un prototype d'arrancar qu'avait déjà créer Aizen. Mais toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé en difficulté face à cet adversaire et c'est là que ta mère est intervenu. Mais pendant le combat elle s'est fait mordre par ce hollow. Un peu plus tard, quand je suis retourné sur terre, Ishida est venu me trouver en me disant que par ma faute ta mère souffrait d'un mal inconnu. C'est là que nous avons rencontré Urahara qui nous à révélé qu'elle souffrait d'une Hollowmorphose et qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de la sauver, mais pour cela, j'étais le seul qui pouvais le faire. Malheureusement, en contrepartie, je devais perdre mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai accepté sans hésiter  
-Vraiment ? Demanda Karin surprise. Alors que c'était une femme que tu n'avais vu qu'une seule fois ?  
-Oui, mais elle avait risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Je lui devais bien ça. Grâce à la perte de mes pouvoirs, j'ai pu permettre de stopper son hollowfication. Et étant maintenant devenu un simple humain, j'ai du m'habituer à ce monde. J'ai donc ouvert une clinique avec l'aide d'Urahara et ta mère est venu m'épauler tout les jours. C'est comme ça que nous sommes tombé amoureux. Après ça, je l'ai demandé en mariage puis nous avons eu ton frère puis toi et ta sœur. Tout ça pour te dire que ce n'est pas un hasard que vous soyez si spéciaux. Vous êtes issu d'un shinigami moitié humain et d'une Quincy à moitié hollow. Vous êtes une mutation génétique encore jamais vu

-Attends, attends. Si je comprends bien, c'est pour ça que Ichigo et moi avons un si grand reatsu ?  
-Exacte  
-Mais et concernant Yuzu ?  
-Il arrive qu'un enfant ne prenne pas toujours autant de pouvoir que les autres. D'autant plus que vous êtes jumelles. Avant votre naissance, tu as très bien pu lui prendre de ses pouvoirs. Toutefois ta sœur à quand même du reatsu bien que plus léger. Mais vu son aura différente du tien, je pense que si elle décide de le développer, elle risque plus de devenir une quincy.  
-Et pour Ichigo ?  
-Ton frère c'est encore différent, il a su s'imprégner des 3 pouvoirs, ceux de shinigami, de quincy et de hollow. D'où le fait qu'il soit aussi fort  
-Capitaine, vous pensez que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a pu nous sauver de la menace quincy il y à des années ? Parce qu'il partageait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux ? Demanda Toshiro  
-Exactement  
-Ça fait beaucoup à avaler là soupira Karin. Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça avant ?  
-J'en ai parlé à ton frère pendant le conflit avec les quincy, mais je me suis dit que toi tu n'étais pas encore prête à l'entendre, mais maintenant, j'en ai déduit que c'était le bon moment  
-Et Yuzu, est-ce que tu vas lui en parler ?  
-Sans doute dans très peu de temps. À partir de là, je lui laisserai le choix de s'entraîner avec Ishida ou non  
-Je vois, dit-elle en observant le sol  
-Est-ce que ça va Karin ? Demanda Matsumoto  
-Oui, c'est juste qu'il va me falloir du temps. Mais au fait, comment je suis sensé gérer mon hollow ?  
-Je n'en sais rien avoua son père. C'est à toi seul de le découvrir. Chaque Hollow est différent  
-D'accord, alors je dois encore plus m'entraîner. On va devoir redoubler d'efforts Toshiro  
-Si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer après ta première transformation  
-Ttttsss t'es pas drôle dit-elle en se laissant retomber dans le canapé faisant sourire son père. Il avait toujours été fier de sa détermination  
-Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais devoir retourner dans le monde des humains dit Ishiin en se relevant  
-Attends, tu vas partir comme ça ? Lui demanda sa fille perdu  
-Hé bien oui, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de rester. Je fais confiance à mes anciens alliés pour s'occuper de toi . En tout cas se fut étrange de retourner ici dit-il en observant le bureau  
-Papa. Avant que tu partes. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien à la maison ?  
-Comme toujours sourit-il. Entre ta sœur et Orihimé pour s'occuper de Ichigo, Kazui et moi on ne peut que bien aller  
-Que Orihimé n'en fasse pas trop non plus à devoir vous gérer tout les 2  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Yuzu veille bien sur elle. Elle peut sortir les griffes si Ichigo et moi on se dispute trop au point de la fatiguer. Alors rassure toi, elles vont bien toutes les 2  
-Elles ? C'est une fille sourit-elle. Je vais avoir une nièce ?  
-Hé oui, sourit-il fièrement  
-Bien dans ce cas, remet mon bonjour à tout le monde  
-Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Toshiro, Rangiku, se fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Continuer de veiller sur la division aussi bien  
-Comptez sur nous sourit Matsumoto

* * *

-J'en reviens pas dit Matsumoto une fois seule avec son capitaine et Karin. Dire que depuis tout ce temps, on côtoyait les enfants du capitaine sans le savoir. Moi qui le pensais mort en mission  
-Moi aussi avoua Toshiro. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de lui dit-il en observant Karin. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant sourire bêtement  
-Ouais plus que bien même. Je comprends enfin mon lien avec ce monde et surtout avec cette division. C'était dans mes gènes depuis toujours. C'est comme si j'avais toujours appartenu à la 10 ème division. C'est décidé, ça me donne encore plus envie de rester. Ichigo pourra bien dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche

* * *

Face à cette nouvelle motivation, Karin à amplifié son entraînement. Au point qu'elle n'eut pas de nouvelles vague de pouvoir qui réussit à s'échapper sans qu'elle ne puisse le gérer. Mais son Hollow par contre restait toujours en retrait et ne s'était plus représenté  
À cause de l'acharnement qu'elle mettait dans son entraînement, Karin en oublia également la notion du temps.  
Et un matin, elle se réveilla comme d'habitude avant de sursauter à l'entente d'une voix dans sa chambre  
-Ah, t'es enfin réveillé  
-Toshiro ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur son appui de fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?  
-Je devais te voir. Habille-toi vite, on doit aller quelque part  
-Ou ça ?  
-Tu verras  
-D'accord, dit-elle en comprenant qu'il ne lui donnerait pas plus d'indications. J'arrive dit-elle en partant se préparer dans la salle de bain  
-Bon, dit-elle en sortant prête. Alors ou on va ?  
-Viens, dit-il en sortant par la fenêtre  
-Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois constata Karin en le suivant  
-Tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda Toshiro en sautant de toit en toit  
-Samedi ?  
-Non dit-il blasé. On est le 6 mai  
-Que … dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux alors c'est …  
-Ton anniversaire, effectivement dit-il en se posant devant la porte menant au monde des humains. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une pause aujourd'hui et j'ai fait venir des invités  
-Oh Toshiro, merci dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras sous le regard choqué des shinigamis présent. Désolé, dit-elle en se décollant rapidement. J'ai tendance à oublier ton rang  
-Je m'en suis déjà rendu compte oui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en essayant de gérer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient légèrement emballé

-Capitaine, on note une présence de l'autre coté du passage  
-Bien alors ouvrez ordonna Toshiro  
Et sitôt la porte ouverte, une petite furie orange sauta sur Karin  
-Bonjour Kazui rigola-t-elle en réceptionnant son neveu  
-Tu m'as manqué tata dit-il en enfuyant sa tête dans son cou  
-Oh toi aussi dit Karin attendrit par ses paroles  
-Waouh, dit-il en relevant ensuite le regard vers Toshiro. C'est vraiment un capitaine ?  
-Oui rigola Karin. Je te présente le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya  
-Enchanté, dit-il poliment alors que Karin le reposait au sol. Moi, je suis Kazui Kurosaki  
-Alors c'est toit le célèbre enfant avec des pouvoirs de shinigamis  
-Je suis célèbre, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il surexcité  
-Dit moi Kazui, ou sont les autres ? Demanda Karin en observant la porte  
-Un peu plus loin, j'ai pris de l'avance parce que je voulais arriver en premier, sourit-il  
-Tu devrais le connaître quand même, il ne tient pas en place retentit une voix venant de la porte  
En se retournant, Karin aperçu son frère reposer doucement Orihimé au sol signe qu'il l'avait porté pour éviter qu'elle se fatigue dans son état et son père tenait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras, car c'était le seul moyen pour elle de traverser  
-Yuzu sourit-elle en se précipitant pour prendre sa jumelle dans ses bras. Bon anniversaire  
-À toi aussi sourit la châtain  
-Tiens voilà pour toi lui sourit son père en lui tendant un cadeau  
-Merci papa  
-Dit donc 24 ans, tu te fais vieille rigola Ichigo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Qui parle ? Demanda-t-elle en repoussant le bras du roux. Orihimé sourit-elle en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur. Bon sang, je suis partie depuis aussi longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en observant son ventre bien arrondi  
-6 mois, oui rigola la rousse en caressant maternellement son ventre  
-T'as vu tata. Dans 1 mois, je serais grand frère. J'aurais enfin une petite sœur  
-Oui j'ai appris ça sourit-elle. Félicitation  
-Merci. Oh, au fait, ton frère et moi avons un cadeau pour toi  
-Mon ballon de foot ! Hurla-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Oh merci beaucoup dit-elle comblé  
-Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de faire des parties même ici lui appris son frère  
-Ouais, ça c'est sûr.  
-Bon si vous voulez bien me suivre, Matsumoto nous à préparer de quoi nous restaurer dans la division  
-On te suit Toshiro  
-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi Kurosaki dit-il blasé en commençant à avancer  
Arriver dans l'un des bâtiments de la 10 ème division, Toshiro les invita à entrer dans une salle ou plusieurs personnes les attendaient

-Bon anniversaire, Karin s'emballa Matsumoto en leur bondissant dessus. Et toi aussi, tu dois être Yuzu  
-C'est bien moi confirma la châtain en lui adressant un sourire  
-Enchanté, moi je suis Rangiku Matsumoto la vice capitaine de la 10 éme division  
-Matsumoto l'interpella Toshiro une veine sur la tempe. C'est quoi tout ce monde et cet alcool ? On avait parlé d'un petit repas tranquille  
-Oh, détendez-vous capitaine, un anniversaire c'est l'occasion de faire la fête non ? Oh bon sang Orihimé sourit-elle en apercevant la rousse. Regarde-toi, tu es si ronde. Dans le bon sens du terme hein, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement  
-Bonjour Rangiku-san rigola-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps  
-C'est sur beaucoup trop et ce petit garçon, c'est votre fils ? Demanda-t-elle en observant Kazui. Oh, il est si adorable dit-elle en le serrant fermement contre elle  
-Hé Matsumoto calme toi sinon tu vas l'étouffer lui fit remarquer Ichigo  
-Oh je suis désolé dit-elle reposant doucement le petit garçon quelque peu sonné  
-Ichigo, Orihimé  
-Oh Rukia, Renji remarqua Ichigo en se tournant vers eux  
-Hé Ichika sourit Kazui en l'apercevant derrière ses parents  
-Hey Kurosaki sourit la petite fille aux cheveux rouges en le rejoignant  
-Ca … capitaine Shiba dirent plusieurs shinigamis de la 10 éme division perdu en observant Ishiin  
-Oh ça fait un baille vous tous sourit-il à ses anciens hommes  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?  
-Oh et bien je suis là pour l'anniversaire de mes 2 petites filles dit-il en attrapant chacune par un bras  
-Lâche moi protesta Karin en le repoussant tandis que Yuzu rigolait  
-Vous … vous êtes le père de Karin Kurosaki et du shinigami remplaçant ?  
-Très juste  
-Karin, Yuzu intervint Matsumoto en les attrapant toutes les 2 par le bras. Venez je vais vous présenter tout le monde. Et vous capitaine essayer de vous amuser un peut pour changer  
-Matsumoto rugit-il en la voyant partit avec les 2 filles  
-Alors je vous présente Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi et Kira. Si vous avez besoin de prendre un verre, vous pourrez toujours compter sur eux  
-Hé Karin regarde, ce n'était pas des amis d'Ichi-ni quand il était encore au lycée ? Demanda Yuzu perdu en montrant un groupe un peu plus loin  
-Oh oui c'est normal que vous les ayez déjà vues. Ils ont vécu sur terre avant d'être réhabilité au gotei 13. Ce sont les vizars. Des shinigami à qui Aizen à transmit un pouvoir de Hollow. Il y a Rose, l'actuel capitaine de la 3 ème division, Shinji, l'actuel capitaine de la 5 ème division, Lisa, la capitaine de la 8 ème division, Kensei, le capitaine de la 9 éme division et son inséparable vice capitaine avec Hisagi, Mashiro. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses 2-là. Mais impossible de faire cracher le morceau à Kensei. En même temps, il est aussi romantique que le capitaine. Autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné. Et puis il y a aussi Yoruichi et Urahara que vous connaissez déjà qui sont venu dit-elle en les montrant un peu plus loin  
-Non, dame Yoruichi. Vous ne devriez pas boire. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous  
-Oh ça suffit Soi-fon laisse moi m'amuser se plaint-elle auprès de la capitaine de la 2 ème division.  
-Ouais, elle à raison approuva Urahara. Hé Ishiin vient justement boire un verre avec nous  
-D'accord dit le père Kurokasi en les rejoignant  
En observant son père, Karin soupira exaspéré. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était à Toshiro de faire tout le boulot à l'époque. Entre Matsumoto et lui ,il ne devait pas être fort aidé  
-Oh Hinamori appela Matsumoto  
-Oh bonjour sourit la brune en les rejoignant et bon anniversaire à vous dit-elle en s'adressant aux jumelles  
-Merci dirent-elles en même temps  
-Bon, aller venez, maintenant nous aussi on devrait aller boire un verre dit Matsumoto en partant vers la table de Ikkaku et sa bande  
-Non c'est gentil Rangiku, mais on te rejoindra plus tard  
-Comme vous voulez dit-elle en se séparant des 3 filles  
-Yo Kurosaki retentis une puissante voix dans la salle. Viens, on se bat  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai soupira Ichigo en voyant Kempachi se diriger vers lui. À plus dit-il en partant précipitamment  
-Hé, reviens protesta le capitaine de la 11 ème division  
Et au milieu de tout ce beau bordel, Toshiro soupira. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il a demandé à Matsumoto de tout organiser ? Il se doutait que ça se passerait mal.  
Mais en observant Karin sourire en discutant avec sa sœur et Hinamori, il se détendit. Après tout, tout ça était pour elle.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, les shinigamis commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres. Et bientôt se fut au tour de la famille Kurosaki de devoir quitter le monde des shinigamis  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu Kazui ? Demanda Orihimé  
-Non, mais il jouait avec Ichika, il ne doit pas être très loin avoua Renji  
-On voit que tu ne le connais pas dit Ichigo. Curieux comme il est, il a dû filer en douce pour faire un tour. Je vais aller voir, dit-il en partant en shumpo  
Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo revint seul  
-Ils ne sont pas dans la 10 ème division. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour fouiller les autres  
-On t'accompagne dit Rukia en le suivant avec Renji, Toshiro, Karin et Hinamori. Ne laissant plus que Orihimé et Yuzu dans la salle avec les personnes trop saoul pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Les 6 partis se sont donc répartit les 12 divisions restantes. Karin, quant à elle, fut chargé de fouiller la 12 et la 13 éme division. Mais après avoir fouillé la 13 éme sans rien trouver, elle du bien se résoudre à fouiller la 12 éme même si elle lui donnait la chair de poule. Depuis son arrivé ici, tout le monde lui avait toujours conseillé de rester loin de cette division surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle abritait un hollow.  
Mais n'ayant pas le choix, elle s'engouffra dedans et quelques instants après, elle entendit plusieurs voix  
-Qu'avons-nous là, c'est la petite Abaraï. Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
-Je faisais visiter le gotei 13 à Kazui expliqua la petite shinigami  
-Qui es-tu gamin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant  
-C'est normal, je viens du monde des humains. Je suis Kazui Kurosaki expliqua le petit roux  
-Alors tu es donc le fameux fils du shinigami remplaçant et de la femme aux pouvoirs divins ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Ta force doit être inimaginable avec ce mélange plus qu'étrange. Dit moi petit, ça te dirait de visiter un peu mon labo ?  
-Oui pourquoi pas sourit le petit garçon innocent  
Mais en arrivant prêt de là, Karin ressenti un frisson en observant le regard malsain du capitaine Kurotsuchi. À le regarder comme ça, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à disséquer Kazui sur place pour pouvoir l'analyser. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait intervenir tout de suite

-Kazui, Ichika, dit-elle en se posant à coté d'eux. À enfin vous êtes là. Désolé capitaine dit-elle poliment. Ils n'auraient pas dû se promener ici. Je vais vite les ramener à leurs parents  
-Non, non pas la peine dit-il en la retenant dans son geste de fuite. Je vous reconnais, vous êtes la jeune Kurosaki qui a intégré la 10 éme division  
-C'est exacte, dit-elle sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir.  
\- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits. Vos entraînements se font assez remarquer. Votre pouvoir de feu semble sans fin. Vous permettriez que je m'entretienne un peu avec vous ?  
-C'est-à-dire…. Commença-t-elle en cherchant une excuse  
-Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps retentis une voix alors qu'une nouvelle personne venait de se poser à coté d'eux  
En soupirant intérieurement, Karin à tourné un regard rassuré vers Toshiro  
-Kurosaki, vous traînez encore. Vous avez du travail qui vous attend alors dépêchez-vous  
-Oh heu oui capitaine je suis désolé dit-elle en comprenant le jeu de Toshiro  
-Quand à moi, je vais reprendre ces enfants capitaine Kurotsuchi  
Un combat de regard s'est alors déroulé entre les 2, mais le capitaine de la 12 ème division finie par soupirer  
-Bien comme vous voulez capitaine Hitsugaya. En tout cas, réfléchissez bien à ma proposition jeune Kurosaki dit-il en regardant une dernière fois Karin. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail  
Et sans un mot de plus, il s'est éloigné  
-Venez on y va dit directement Toshiro en partant en shumpo avec les 2 enfants suivis de Karin  
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu m'as toujours dit de rester loin de la 12 ème division expliqua Karin en chemin. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu…  
-Vous auriez probablement fini sur sa table de dissection oui. Mayuri à beau être un capitaine respecté, sa passion de trouver des armes toujours plus puissante pour la protection du gotei 13 est parfois très malsaine. Et depuis l'arrivée de ton frère, les Kurosaki sont une grande obsession pour lui. Car votre force le dépasse complètement. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'y rendes seule  
-D'accord, dit-elle sans broncher.  
-Kazui sourit Orihimé en les voyant apparaître dans la salle  
-Où étaient-ils ? Demanda Ichigo  
-À la 12 éme division  
-Oh non dit Rukia en grimaçant  
-Ne t'en fais pas Toshiro est arrivé à temps expliqua Karin. Il n'a rien eu le temps de nous faire  
-T'en mieux soupira Ichigo. Qui sait ce que ce tordu aurait fait. Bon maintenant qu'il est là, nous allons devoir y aller.

* * *

À la suite de ça, il fut décidé que Yuzu resterait dormir chez Karin pour la nuit et que son père viendrait la chercher le lendemain. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps que les 2 sœurs n'avaient pas pu parler  
-Alors c'est là que tu vis maintenant ? Sourit la châtain en observant le petit appartement de sa sœur  
-Oui, c'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est très confortable. Et puis je me sens bien dedans  
-Bon vu que tu m'invites, c'est moi qui fais à mangé ce soir  
-J'espérais que tu dirait ça rigola Karin. Si tu savais comme je mange mal depuis que tu n'es plus avec moi  
-Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué  
-Ouais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec mon entraînement  
-J'espère qu'il se passe bien d'ailleurs  
-Très bien oui  
-Tu crois qu'il te faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour contrôler ta force et rentrer à la maison ?  
-Écoute Yuzu soupira-t-elle. N'en parles pas à papa et Ichigo, mais je ne compte pas rentrer à la maison. À vrai dire pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens vraiment à ma place. J'aimerais rester pour toujours ici  
-Je comprends avoua sa jumelle. Bien que ça m'attriste de ne pas pouvoir te voir autant que je le voudrais. Mais je respecterais ton choix quoi que tu décides  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement. Et toi, maintenant que papa t'as parlé de maman et de ses pouvoirs, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
-Je pense que je vais essayer de développer mes pouvoirs de Quincy. Ichida l'ami d'Ichigo est prêt à m'aider . Bien sûr, je ne compte pas devenir extrêmement forte, j'aimerais juste savoir me défendre pour ne pas que vous aillez toujours à venir à mon secours  
-Je comprends avoua Karin  
Toute la préparation du repas, les 2 sœurs ont donc parlé de leurs entraînement respectifs avant de se mettre à table  
-Au fait Karin. Je voulais que tu sois la première au courant, mais Jinta m'a demandé de devenir sa fiancée et j'ai accepté  
-C'est pas vrai dit la plus jeune en regardant la bague de sa jumelle. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait le courage. Moi qui le prenais pour une chiffe molle, il m'impressionne  
-Arrête, rigola-t-elle  
-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant, je pense que c'est le bon moment  
-Prie juste pour que Ichigo ne le tue pas avant de mariage par contre  
-C'est sûr qu'il risque de ne pas très bien le prendre. Déjà quand il a apprit qu'on était ensemble c'était pas gagné et depuis ils passent leur temps à se disputer  
-Bah ça, ça ne date pas d'hier. Jinta était quand même là pendant l'entraînement en shinigami d'Ichigo et tu sais qu'il aimait déjà l'ennuyer.  
-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle intéressé  
-Quoi moi ?  
-Concernant les garçons ?  
-Je ne suis pas là pour ça Yuzu soupira-t-elle  
-Ah oui alors il ne se passe rien entre Toshiro et toi ? Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, il n'y à qu'à voir comment vous vous regardez tous les 2.  
-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé dit-elle simplement  
-Mais ça ne te déplairait pas  
-Je ne sais pas Yuzu, avoua-t-elle. J'ai jamais été du genre à m'intéresser au garçon. Mais lui, je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais dés que je suis avec lui, je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui sourit-elle. Il est temps de tenter ta chance et de capturer le cœur du beau capitaine  
-Franchement tu m'imagines vraiment aller vers lui et lui proposer un rendez-vous ? Ce serait ridicule  
-Alors surprend le sourit-elle. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra pas te résister

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin avait reconduit sa sœur à la porte ou son père était venu la chercher puis elle avait fini par rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Mais en se posant sur celui-ci, elle observa perplexe Toshiro discuter avec 2 autres personnes  
-Ah Karin, tu es là dit-il en l'apercevant  
-Salut dit-elle simplement. Capitaine Muguruma, vice capitaine Kuna dit-elle en leur adressant un signe de tête poli.  
-Le capitaine Muguruma est là pour ton entraînement expliqua Toshiro face à son air perdu  
-Effectivement, je suis là pour t'aider à gérer ton hollow dit l'homme aux cheveux gris. Mais avant ça, Mashiro va t'aider à le faire ressortir  
-Parce que vous êtes des vizrads compris Karin en se rappelant de ce que lui avait expliqué Matsumoto la veille  
-Exacte, c'est aussi nous qui avons aidé ton frère à gérer son hollow. C'est pour ça que le capitaine Hitsugaya nous à appeler. Cependant, nous pouvons gérer ton hollow, mais pas ton pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il doit rester ici. Si tu dégages une nouvelle vague de chaleur, se sera à lui de la contenir, car dans ton autre état, tu en seras incapable  
-Je comprends dit-elle sérieusement  
-Bon assez parlé, Mashiro à toi  
-Entendu souris la femme aux cheveux verts en s'élançant vers Karin qui évita de peu son attaque avant de se reprendre et de sortir son zampakto pour se défendre .  
Au bout d'un long moment de combat, un cri retentis dans toute la 10 éme division  
-Le voilà dit Kensei en observant le masque qui recouvrait le visage de Karin  
-Ouais, mais il est plutôt fort admit Mashiro en se défendant des coups de Karin. C'est quand tu veux que tu interviens  
-Ça va, j'arrive, dit-il en rejoignant les 2 filles  
Mais même à 2, les vizards avaient du mal à faire face au hollow de Karin  
-C'est une Kurosaki il n'y a pas de doute grogna Kensei en se rattrapant habilement sur ses jambes après s'être fait éjecter par une attaque de Karin. Qu'est-ce que … dit-il en remarquant une lumière rouge étrange  
-Un cero compris Toshiro en voyant le hollow de Karin préparer l'attaque  
-Mashiro attention dit Kensei en se précipitant vers elle pour la projeter hors de la trajectoire de l'attaque  
Ainsi, les 2 se sont retrouvés allongés au sol. À la merci de Karin qui préparait déjà un nouveau cero  
-Arrête dit Toshiro en se plaçant entre les 2 vizards et Karin. Ça suffit, tu vas finir par les blesser et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas toi Karin  
À l'entente de cette phase, les yeux jaunes du hollow s'écarquillèrent. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les mains de Karin attrapèrent les masque pour l'arracher de son visage. Mais à peine eu-t-elle finie, qu'elle s'écroula et Toshiro la rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol  
-Elle a repris le contrôle sourit Mashiro rassuré  
-Je crois comprendre dit Kensei en observant le dos de Toshiro. Elle fonctionne exactement comme son frère. La première fois qu'il a repris le contrôle, c'était pour Orihimé  
-C'est à cause de leurs sentiments compris Mashiro. Ils sont incapables de blesser la personne qui compte le plus pour eux  
À l'entente de cette phrase, Toshiro écarquilla les yeux et il fut heureux d'être dos aux 2 pour qu'ils ne voient pas son léger rougissement  
-Je vais ramener Karin chez elle, dit-il finalement en se relevant avec la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras. On reprendra l'entraînement demain

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle était bien décidé à prendre le dessus sur son hollow.  
Elle a donc continué son entraînement pendant un mois durant lequel, elle réussie de mieux en mieux à contrôler son hollow. Si bien que maintenant, Kensei était obligé de se mettre en bankai pour la combattre  
Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'elle s'entraînait comme d'habitude, Matsumoto arriva en courant sur le terrain d'entraînement  
-Karin appela-t-elle essoufflé tandis qu'elle à tourné son visage masqué vers elle  
-On vient de recevoir un message qui vient du monde des humains pour toi  
Directement, elle arrêta sa transformation pour rejoindre la vice-capitaine  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
-Orihimé vient de mettre au monde sa petite fille, sourit-elle  
-C'est pas vrai dit-elle les yeux écarquillés. Il faut que j'y aille  
-Je vais aller préparer ton passage dit directement Toshiro en partant en shumpo  
De son coté, Karin partit chercher quelques affaires avant de rejoindre la porte qui menait d'un monde à l'autre  
-J'ai l'autorisation de congé pendant combien de temps capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse à Toshiro  
-Disons 3 jours si ça te va dit-il avec son sérieux habituel  
-D'accord  
-Capitaine, la porte est ouverte  
-Fait attention à tes pouvoirs surtout essaye de ne pas les libérer  
-T'en fais pas, je ne voudrais pas blesser ma famille . Bon à dans 3 jours dit-elle en disparaissant dans le passage laissant un Toshiro un étrange sentiment de vide avec son départ

* * *

Arrivé de l'autre coté, Karin s'est directement précipité vers la clinique Kurosaki. Et dans celle-ci, elle trouva Orihimé allongé dans l'un des lits et en souriant, elle observait Ichigo pencher un petit poupon vers Kazui tandis que Ishiin les observaient en pleurant. Un peu plus loin, Yuzu souriait en tenant la main de Jinta  
-Karin, dit-elle en observant sa jumelle  
-Tata sourit Kazui en se tournant vers elle. Regarde je suis enfin grand frère dit-il fièrement  
-Elle est magnifique avoua-t-elle en s'approchant pour mieux apercevoir la petite fille avec les mêmes traits que sa mère, les mêmes yeux qu'Ichigo et une petite touffe de cheveux auburn sur le haut de sa tête. Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant au bébé  
-Masaki lui répondit Ichigo tandis que ses yeux se sont écarquillés avant de relever son regard vers son frère. Je me suis dit que ça lui allait bien avoua-t-il  
-C'est vrai admit Karin en observant de nouveau le bébé. Il n'aurait pas pu faire de plus bel hommage à leur mère  
À la suite de ça, toute la famille à décidé de laisser Orihimé et le bébé se reposer et ils sont repartit dans la maison  
-Alors tu ose quand même venir dit Karin en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face duquel Jinta et sa sœur avait pris place  
-Ouais, j'ai décidé de ne pas le tuer tout de suite avoua Ichigo en haussant les épaules. Sauf si ce petit con fait un pas de travers  
-J'en reviens pas que tu vas devenir mon beau-frère dit Karin en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé  
-M'en parle pas, l'idée de faire partis de la famille que ce morveux est horrible pour moi aussi  
-Tu me chercher Kurosaki ? Demanda Jinta piqué à vif  
-Les garçons ne commencer pas soupira Yuzu en voyant le combat de regard se dérouler entre les 2  
De son coté, Karin laissa échapper un petit sourire. Ça faisait du bien d'être un peu en famille après les mois de folies qu'elle venait de vivre


	6. Chapter 6

3 jours plus tard, Karin avait dû reprendre le chemin de la soul society après avoir profité pleinement de sa nièce.  
-Pile l'heure comme demandé dit-elle en sortant du passage afin de se retrouver face à Toshiro  
-Je vois ça, admit-il. Alors ça c'est bien passé ?  
-J'ai dû supporter les disputes de mon crétin de frère avec mon abruti de père et mon imbécile de futur beau frère, mais sinon ma nièce est adorable. Orihimé à fait du très beau travail. Et moi je suis complètement reposé et prête à reprendre l'entraînement.  
-L'entraînement attendra demain  
-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle perdu.  
-Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une mission pour toi  
-Une mission, dit-elle septique. Je croyais que je n'étais pas prête  
-C'était peut-être vrai avant. Mais ce congé m'a permis de faire un petit test. Je n'ai pas senti tes pouvoirs exploser donc j'en déduis que tu es assez forte pour les contrôler maintenant.  
-Alors tu me laisses vraiment partir en mission ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire naquît sur son visage.  
-Seulement à 2 conditions. Tu n'enclenches pas ton Hollow parce que même si tu commences à le contrôler, tu n'as pas encore un contrôle parfait et si tu sens une nouvelle vague de pouvoirs ou ton Bankai arriver, je veux que tu quittes tout de suite la mission et que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de la population.  
-Bien sûr merci, dit-elle en le serrant rapidement contre elle. Je vais vite me préparer, dit-elle en partant en shumpo vers son appartement

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Karin rejoint Toshiro dans le centre de la 10 ème division  
-Ah parfait, Kurosaki dit-il ne se permettant pas de formalité devant ses hommes. Voici ta nouvelle équipe. Kristoff qui en est le responsable d'équipe et également mon 4 éme siège dit-il en montrant un homme blond, aux traits fins et aux yeux verts, Loris le meilleur au corps-à-corps de toute la 10 éme divisons et également mon 5 ème siège dit-il en montrant un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux sombre et au visage très renfermé et Olivia ma 6 ème siège également la meilleure pour élaborer des stratégies avec les dons de chacun dit-il en montrant la fille brune et portant une paire de lunette carré  
-Salut lui répondit cette dernière tandis que le blond lui adressa un signe de tête poli et que le brun resta neutre en l'observant  
-Enchanté dit poliment Karin  
-Bien, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Maintenant, je vous laisse dit Toshiro en disparaissant  
-Le capitaine est toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois rigola Olivia. À se demander lequel de vous 2 parle le plus Loris sourit-elle en observant le garçon  
-La ferme lui répondit simplement celui-ci.  
-Bon et bien maintenant que tu as rejoint notre équipe, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste notre mission dit le responsable d'équipe en se tournant vers Karin.  
-Je vous écoute répondit celle-ci impatiente  
-Nous devons débarrasser un coin du rugonkai d'une apparition massive de hollow basique  
-Entendu, dit-elle sérieusement  
-Bien dans ce cas en route dit-il en partant en shumpo suivis des 3 autres de l'équipe.  
Arrivé au lieu indiqué, Kristoff les fit s'arrêter  
-Olivia analyse de la situation, demanda-t-il  
-7 Hollows de formes quadrupèdes qu'on peut attaquer en combat rapproché au nord, 4 hollows de forme légèrement supérieur au Sud, 5 hollows de forme bipède à attaquer de loin à l'Est et 6 hollows destructeur à l'ouest.  
-Bien, Loris tu prends le coté Nord, Olivia le coté Sud, Karin le coté Est et moi, je m'occupe de l'ouest  
Sans plus de cérémonie, chacun prit sa position. Karin, elle se posta sur le toit d'une des habitations pour activer son gigai. Elle entrechoqua ensuite ses lames et son dragon de feu tua 2 des hollow.  
-Ce sera vite réglé sourit-elle.  
Elle activa ensuite une dizaine de boules de feu qui réussirent à en éliminer 2 autres. Finalement, elle se concentra pour créer une lame de feu qui en élimina un autre puis elle décida de s'attaquer au dernier en bondissant dessus pour le couper de son Zampakto  
-Pas mal pour une première sourit Kristoff en se posant à coté d'elle avec Olivia et Loris  
-Quoi ? Vous avez déjà fini ?  
-C'était que des hollows de base en même temps dit Loris en haussant les épaules  
-Bon venez, nous rentrons à la division pour écrire le rapport maintenant ordonna Kristoff

* * *

Une fois ça fait, Kristoff les laissa rentrer chez eux. Mais en arrivant à son appartement, Karin sourit en observant son ballon de foot. Elle avait tellement été prise ces derniers temps qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de jouer un peu. Elle ne tarda donc pas à l'attraper pour partir sur le terrain d'entraînement.  
Mais plus tard dans la soirée, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle  
-Je savais que je te trouverais ici  
-Toshiro, sourit-elle en lui envoyant le ballon qu'il rattrapa avec facilité.  
-Kristoff m'a dit que tu avais très bien géré ta première mission  
-Avoue que tu m'as mis une facile pour le début  
-Ça se peut dit-il en lui renvoyant le ballon. Je voulais seulement te tester, mais vu que c'est réussi, je pense que tu prêtes pour des missions plus dur  
-J'espère bien oui. Maintenant si on faisait une partie pour que je me venge de toi  
-Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Demanda-t-il légèrement amusé  
-C'est bien ce que je compte faire oui, sourit-elle en s'élançant vers lui pour l'éviter habilement.  
Ils ont ainsi joué sans regarder le temps passer. Car pendant cet instant, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Comme si rien n'avait changé en 10 ans.  
-Ok dit Toshiro alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. J'abandonne, tu t'es vraiment bien amélioré  
-Je te l'avais dit sourit-elle fièrement  
-Ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus Kurosaki  
-Pourquoi vous allez me punir capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin fut réveillé par des coups à la porte de son appartement  
-Olivia ? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant devant chez elle  
-À parfait, tu es réveillé. On a une mission.  
-Et c'est quoi ?  
-On doit aller enquêter sur terre ou il y à des apparitions bizarre de hollow  
-D'accord, je me prépare en vitesse et j'arrive  
-Ça marche, on se rejoins devant la porte menant au monde des humains  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Karin pour enfiler son kimono avant de rejoindre les membres de son équipe  
-Bien dit Kristoff en tournant le regard vers elle. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller.  
-Et où allons-nous ? Demanda Karin en suivant les 3 dans le passage  
-Dans une petite ville au nord du Japon ou on doit enquêter pour comprendre d'où viennent tout ces hollow  
-D'accord, dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient de l'autre coté du tunnel  
-Bien, je propose qu'on se sépare pour commencer à analyser la situation  
-Entendu, dirent-ils en se séparant  
Les 4 ont donc quadriller toute la ville pour constater que plusieurs âmes traînait dans les rues.  
-Oui, je pense bien que ces apparitions de hollow sont lié au nombre d'âme errant ici expliqua Kritoff quand ils se sont retrouvé. Maintenant la question est de savoir comment autant de personnes ont pu perdre la vie ici  
-Bah c'est plutôt simple dit logiquement Karin  
-Tu peux nous expliquer le fond de ta pensée Kurosaki ? Demanda Loris  
-Il suffit d'aller voir sur internet  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Olivia  
-C'est une invention des humains qui te permet de communiquer avec n'importe qui dans le monde, de partager et de trouver toutes sortes de chose. Venez, dit-elle en les entraînant vers la bibliothèque du centre-ville  
-Et tu penses que cette étrange boite va nous aider ? Demanda Olivia intrigué  
-J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, c'est à moi de vous apprendre quelques choses les shinigamis sourit-elle en commençant sa recherche  
-Voilà qui est intéressant, dit-elle en lisant le journal en ligne  
-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Kristoff  
-Il y a eu un accident de bus scolaire dans la région. Bilan 49 morts  
-C'est vraiment horrible dit Olivia. Alors ce ne sont que des enfants  
-Il semblerait oui soupira Karin  
-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire. Il faut emmener ces enfants au sereitei avant qu'ils ne se transforment tous en hollow dit Loris  
-Très juste. On devrait se répartir dans la ville comme on l'a fait pour analyser et s'occuper d'eux ordonna Kristoff  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à tout le monde pour aller exécuter le travail  
Une fois leur tâche réalisée, ils sont rentrés à la 10 éme division pour écrire le rapport et le soir, Karin rejoins le terrain d'entraînement pour continuer son entraînement de sa transformation en hollow

* * *

Les semaines qui ont suivi, la vie de Karin était simplement rythmé de ses missions et de son entraînement. Jusqu'au jour ou elle réussi complètement à contrôler son hollow  
-D'accord dit Kensei mis au tapis. J'admets ma défaite même si c'est dur de s'être fait battre par 2 Kurosaki à la suite  
-Faudra t'y faire mon vieux. On a ça dans le sang sourit Karin en l'aidant à se relever tandis qu'un peu plus loin Toshiro fit de même avec Mashiro qui avait elle aussi combattu Karin avec Kensei  
-Ça il y a pas à dire confirma la fille aux cheveux verts. En tout cas, on peut être sur d'une chose. Maintenant, tu es prête à utiliser ton pouvoir en combat  
-Et avec ce pouvoir en plus, la place de 3 ème siège ne semble plus si loin n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle en fixant Toshiro  
-On verra ça quand tu contrôleras ton Bankai. C'était ça notre accord non ?  
-T'as raison, mais je ne vais pas me relâcher.

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Karin continua de s'entraîner au bankai en enchaînant les entraînements de combat et de méditation pour communiquer avec son zampakto

Ce matin-là, Karin se fit réveiller en sursaut  
-Kurosaki, Kurosaki répéta la voix un peu plus fort  
-Loris ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux surprise. Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ?  
-J'ai toqué, indiqua-t-il. Mais t'entendait rien. Je n'ai pas eu le choix dit-il de son ton neutre habituel.  
-Ok, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais là ?  
-On a une mission. Les 2 autres nous attendent.  
-Oh, très bien je me prépare et j'arrive  
-Ok. On se rejoint devant le bâtiment principal lui indiqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs en quittant son appartement.

* * *

10 minutes plus tard, Karin a rejoint son équipe  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ?  
-On est chargé de la tournée d'inspection lui indiqua le blond.  
-Et en quoi ça consiste ?  
-On doit s'assurer de la protection des habitants du Rukongai. Parce que les hollows on la fâcheuse tendance d'aller s'y promener pour pouvoir se nourrir de leur reatsu  
-D'accord dit-elle en les suivant pour aller parcourir les rues.  
Ils ont ainsi sauté de toit en toit sans rencontrer d'ennemis. Mais à un moment, Karin aperçu du coin de l'œil un espèce d'éclair et avant qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre, Olivia l'avait plaqué au sol pour la protéger de l'attaque  
-Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Pesta Loris  
-Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie dit Kristoff en observant une dizaine d'ennemis s'approcher d'eux  
-Des arrancars constata Olivia  
-Je croyais que les arrancars avaient disparu dans la guerre contre Aizen dit Karin perdu  
-L'unité d'élite oui. Mais en dessous du numéro 20, ceux qu'Aizen considérait comme trop faible son toujours vivant et avec les années, ils sont devenus aussi bons que l'unité d'élite de l'époque  
-Oh du coup, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour nous compris Karin  
-Pas vraiment non dit Loris en passant en shikai  
Bien vite, les 3 autres ont fait pareil afin de faire face à leurs ennemis  
-Essayer de les éloigner de la population ordonna Kristoff  
-Entendu confirmèrent les 3 en partant combattre

* * *

Mais au bout de 15 minutes de combat, ils comprirent vite que leurs chances de victoires étaient très faible.  
Karin de son coté, se releva après s'être pris une attaque. Et en observant autour d'elle, elle vit Loris aux mains avec 4 ennemis, Kristoff éviter les attaques de 3 d'entre eux sans pouvoir avoir du temps pour riposter et Olivia grimaçant en se tenant le bras ensanglanté après s'être pris une attaque.  
Énervé, Karin entrechoqua ses lames pour laisser échapper son dragon. Mais elle remarqua choquée que cette attaque les avaient à peine égratignés.  
Agacée, elle porta sa main à son visage et soupira. Kensei, Mashiro et Toshiro lui avaient demandé de ne s'en servir qu'en cas de nécessité. Car personnes en dehors d'eux, Matsumoto et Isane n'était au courant. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait protéger son équipe.  
Soudain, un cri retentit dans le combat et les 3 shinigamis tournèrent la tête choquée vers Karin  
-À quoi tu joues Kurosaki Demanda Loris en observant le crâne recouvrir son visage  
Sans répondre, Karin prépara un cero et quand l'attaque atteint l'un des arrancars, elle le mit au tapis sur le coup  
-Bon sang dit Olivia choqué et en même temps effrayé par la transformation de sa collègue  
-T'en fait pas dit Karin en se tournant vers elle. J'ai appris à le contrôler  
-Tu … tu sais contrôler un pouvoir de hollow dit la brune choquée  
-Ouais c'est une longue histoire je vous expliquerais plus tard dit-elle en repartant au combat  
-Olivia ne reste pas plantée là lui indiqué Kristoff  
-Oh bien sûr, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits

* * *

Mais même avec cette transformation, le combat restait difficile, car maintenant Karin était à égalité avec eux au niveau des pouvoirs, mais ils restaient beaucoup plus nombreux  
-Bon sang grogna, Loris en voyant Kristoff tomber vaincu à coté de lui tandis que Olivia était évanui un peu plus loin. C'est la merde. On ferait mieux de bouger pour aller chercher des renforts  
-Non protesta Karin.  
-T'as peut-être des pouvoirs de hollow, mais ces saloperies ont un pouvoir digne des capitaines. On n'est pas de taille protesta le garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-Bat toi retentis une voix dans la tête de Karin  
-Que … dit-elle en observant autour d'elle alors qu'elle était revenue dans son esprit. T'es qui toi ? Dit-elle en fixant le fragon rouge devant elle  
-Tttss t'es vraiment longue à la détente soupira le dragon  
-Yôko dit-elle en reconnaissant la voix. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
-On dirait que t'y es arrivé indiqua la dragonne. Tu as su développer toute ma puissance. J'ai enfin pu retrouver ma force initiale  
-Alors je vais enfin pouvoir contrôler mon bankai ?  
-Le contrôler, je ne sais pas ce sera à toi d'arriver à gérer la puissance. Mais je suis prête à te faire confiance  
-D'accord affirma Karin décidé

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le champs de bataille, Loris se démenait pour protéger Karin des attaques alors que celle-ci s'était figée sans raisons  
-Bon sang Kurosaki, il va falloir que tu bouges maintenant. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous ramener tout les 3 à la division.  
Mais à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva soufflé par onde de chaleur insoutenable qui s'échappa de Karin  
Heureusement, Loris se fit rattraper de justesse avant de heurter violemment le sol  
-Qu'est-ce que…. Hyorinmaru dit-il en fixant le dragon de glace qui venait de le rattraper  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda une voix féminine alors que le dragon le posa au sol  
-Vice capitaine dit-il en observant Matsumoto. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Le capitaine à sentit le reatsu de Karin éclater expliqua-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever  
-Le capitaine ? Dit-il en relevant son regard pour le voir en bankai grimaçant pour maintenir son sors de glace. C'est Kurosaki là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'énorme bloc de glace  
-Oui avoua Rangiku.  
-Matsumoto. Prenez les blessés et dégagez. Je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir les flammes longtemps  
-Mais capitaine et vous ? Demanda Loris  
-C'est un ordre dit Toshiro  
-Bien dit la rousse en attrapant Olivia dans ses bras tandis que Loris prenait Kristoff sur ses épaules et les 2 ont disparu en shumpo  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le bloc de glace explosa et Toshiro se fit éjecter. Heureusement, Hyorinmaru arriva à temps pour l'entourer et le protéger de la chaleur destructrice.  
Quand tout se calma, le dragon reposa doucement son propriétaire au sol. Le capitaine pu alors apercevoir tout les arrancars au sol vaincu par l'intensité des flammes et Karin au-dessus d'eux semblais avoir fusionné avec son zampakuto. Elle portait maintenant une robe faite de flamme contrastant avec ses cheveux noir qui volaient gracieusement dans son dos  
-Il y en à un qui s'enfuit constata-t-elle en voyant l'arrancar partir à toute vitesse. Yôko dit-elle alors que le dragon de feu apparu pour la pendre sur son dos.  
Et une fois l'ennemi rattrapé, elle fit apparaître une lame de feu pour l'arrêter  
En voyant ça, Toshiro comprit rapidement que son bankai lui permettait de faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle voulait en feu rien qu'avec sa pensée.  
Mais une fois l'ennemi exterminé, Karin s'évanouit à bout de forces.

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin ouvrit doucement les yeux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait à la 4 ème division.  
-Enfin réveillé retentit une voix à sa droite  
En tournant la tête, la jeune femme aperçue Olivia lui sourire depuis le lit voisin et dans le lit en face du sien Kristoff discutait avec Loris assis sur une chaise  
-Les gars, dit-elle en les reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
-A toi de nous le dire. D'après le capitaine, c'est toi qui serais venu à bout de ces arrancars sourit la brune  
-Tous … mon bankai dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. J'ai réussi à l'activer  
-Ouais… et il me semblait t'avoir demandé de quitter les combats si tu sentais que ça arrivait intervint une voix à la porte  
-Tos...capitaine, vice capitaine dit-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci. J'en peux rien se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mon pouvoir s'est déclenché d'un coup  
-Mais Loris t'a demandé plusieurs fois de vous replier. Tu aurais dû l'écouter.  
-Ouais, désoler dit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais l'important c'est qu'on ai réussi à éliminer notre ennemi non ?  
-Karin intervint Kristoff et concernant ce pouvoir de hollow ? On a peut être droit à une explication  
-Quoi tu l'as utilisé aussi ? Demanda Toshiro  
-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. On était un peu submergé d'ennemis, je te rappelle dit-elle en le jaugeant du regard tandis que les 3 alliés de Karin fixaient cet échange surpris. Personne n'avait jamais osé manquer de respect au capitaine de cette façon  
-Ouais dit Karin en se tournant vers ses 3 alliés. Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ça. Ça ne fait que très peu de temps que j'ai appris à le contrôler  
-Bah je suppose que ça ne peut que nous aider dit Loris en haussant les épaules  
-Sinon dit Toshiro comment vous vous sentez tous ?  
-Ça va dirent les 3 installées dans des lits  
-Et toi Loris comment se porte ta cheville ?  
-Ça devrait aller d'ici quelques jours, je serais prêt à reprendre du service  
-Désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher  
-Ce n'est pas votre faute dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Sans Hyorinmaru je me serais brisé bien plus d'os  
-Bon ben l'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien relativisa Matsumoto avec un sourire  
-Ouais et maintenant j'ai gagné mon pari sourit Karin en fixant Toshiro. J'ai atteint le Bankai  
-Ttttss tu pers pas le nord soupira-t-il avec un léger sourire. On verra ça quand tu auras appris à le contrôler parfaitement. Bon maintenant, on doit retourner travailler. En route, Matsumoto dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte suivis de la rousse  
-Quel crétin soupira Karin une fois la porte fermé. Quoi? dit-elle en voyant les 3 paires d'yeux l'observer surpris  
-Tu parles du capitaine là lui fit remarquer Olivia  
-Ouais, je suis au courant dit-elle en haussant les épaules


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours qui suivirent, Karin ne perdit rien de sa motivation et elle finie par contrôler parfaitement son bankai. Maintenant Toshiro ne trouva rien à lui dire et il fut obligé de la nommer 3 ème siège.  
Avec cette nouvelle place, Karin pouvait maintenant prendre en main une équipe de shinigami, mais elle avait refusé, voulant continuer de travailler avec Loris, Kristoff et Olivia avec qui elle avait fini par créer une amitié.

* * *

3 semaines se sont ensuite écoulées. Et Karin passait son temps entre ses missions avec son équipe et à aider Toshiro et Matsumoto avec la paperasse de la division. Et ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'elle s'était vite habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Du côté de Toshiro, il avait remarqué l'efficacité de Karin en remarquant que sa paperasse avec considérablement diminué. Ce qui ne déplaisait d'ailleurs pas à Matsumoto qui en profitait pour travailler encore moins.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Karin travaillait sur un dossier assise dans son bureau qui se trouvait juste à coté de celui de Matsumoto et Toshiro quand quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte  
-Oui ? Dit-elle en relevant son regard de son travail  
-On a été demandé à la première division lui annonça Toshiro en passant la porte  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Aucune idée, ce n'était pas précisé dans le message qu'on m'a envoyé  
-Bon, très bien dit-elle en se levant pour le suivre  
Arrivé devant le commandant, les 2 shinigamis l'ont poliment salué  
-Parfait dit Shunsui en les fixant. J'avais justement besoin de vous pour une mission  
-Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda sérieusement Toshiro  
-Nous avons eu connaissance d'une âme qui se promène librement sur terre depuis un petit moment. Plusieurs shinigamis ont été envoyé pour la faire traverser, mais elle s'est toujours enfui disant qu'elle refusait de passer dans notre monde avant l'entrée de sa fille dans la haute société. Malheureusement, vu l'aura instable de son reatsu, elle ne tardera probablement pas à se transformer en hollow. Votre mission sera donc de vous rendre au bal d'introduction de sa fille sous couverture afin de la surveiller au cas où elle se transformerait. Et si jamais ça n'arrive pas. Vous devrez la faire traverser à la fin du bal  
-Entendu dirent les 2

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Karin grimaça alors que Matsumoto refermait sa robe lui coupant momentanément la respiration  
-Franchement c'est une torture d'être une fille soupira Karin  
-Mais non. Tu es splendide sourit Matsumoto en observant la robe rouge sexy, mais classe qu'elle venait de lui prêter  
-Mais je ne vais même pas savoir marcher ces horreurs dit Karin en enfilant une paire de talons  
-Je t'apprendrais ce n'est pas très compliqué sourit Rangiku. Maintenant tient toi tranquille pendant que je te maquille et que je te coiffe  
-Quoi t'es pas sérieuse là ?  
-Si et il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir dit-elle en la faisant s'asseoir  
-Franchement pourquoi le commandant m'a choisi moi pour cette mission. Je vais griller ma couverture en 2 secondes en faisant une boulette  
-Mais non essaya de la rassurer la rousse. Il t'a choisi parce que tu es une excellente shinigami  
-Et comment tu veux que je me batte avec ces horreurs  
-T'auras juste à sortir de ton corps lui rappela sa vice capitaine  
-Matsumoto l'appela Toshiro de l'autre coté de la porte. T'as bientôt fini de la torturer  
-Torturer s'offusqua-t-elle. Vous êtes dur capitaine. Je l'ai juste rendu encore plus belle. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer pour voir  
En le voyant passer la porte Matsumoto sourit fière de son œuvre. Elle n'avait que très peu maquillé Karin seulement de quoi faire ressortir ses yeux et ses lèvres elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué laissant seulement quelques mèches retomber devant son visage  
Face au visage du capitaine, Matsumoto se sentait encore plus fier. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas le faire paraître elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas resté insensible au charme de la jeune Kurosaki  
De son coté, Karin avait aussi senti son cœur s'emballer en voyant Toshiro habillé d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise noire un peu semblable à la phase complète de son bankai  
-Bon dit Matsumoto. Vous devriez vous mettre en route. Le bal va bientôt commencer

* * *

Les 2 se sont donc dirigé vers le monde des humains pour se rendre à la réception  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Karin en avançant dans le quartier ou se déroule le bal. Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'on est parti de la soul society  
-C'est rien, soupira-t-il. Cette mission me fait juste penser à Yosuke  
-Je vois dit Karin en se rappelant du petit garçon esprit qu'ils s'étaient occupé des années plus tôt. Mais grâce à nous il a réussi à voir la neige dont il rêvait tant. Je suis sûr que cette femme réalisera aussi son rêve cette fois lui dit-elle rassurante  
-J'espère, dit-il simplement. Mais tout ça me fait penser que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas été voir grand-mère Haru  
-Alors il faut remédier à ça. On à qu'à aller la voir demain avant de rentrer  
Enfin, les 2 sont arrivés devant la salle de réception

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ont commencé leur tour d'inspection  
-Je l'ai vu prêt du buffet indiqua Karin. Pour le moment rien a signalé au niveau de la transformation  
-Bien, espérons que ça reste comme ça toute la soirée  
Après ça, la musique s'est coupé et les jeunes filles ont commencé à faire leur entrer les unes après les autres accompagnées de leur cavalier  
-Voilà sa fille indiqua Toshiro en observant l'adolescente blonde descendre les marches  
-Sa mère va sûrement passer la soirée non loin d'elle alors on ferait bien de faire de même  
-Et comment ?  
-C'est simple sourit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour rejoindre la piste de danse  
-Tu n'es pas sérieuse là protesta Toshiro  
-Voyez-vous ça. Le grand capitaine Hitsugaya aurait peur de danser rigola Karin  
-C'est pas du tout ça dit-il piqué à vif  
-Aller détend toi. C'est moi qui porte des échasses, je te rappelle. Allez c'est pas si compliqué t'a qu'à me suivre dit-elle en prenant sa main pour la poser sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule  
-Tu sais danser, dit-il étonné en essayent de suivre ces gestes lents  
-Ouais, j'ai eu droit à une fête de fin de lycée dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit dont je raffole, mais Yuzu m'y à traîné et elle m'a obligé à danser  
-Franchement, si Matsumoto était là, on en entendrait parler pendant des années soupira-t-il en observant à coté de lui la jeune blonde  
-Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là sourit Karin tandis qu'il retourna son regard vers elle.  
Ce contact visuel entre eux eu pour effet de les arrêter net tout les 2 alors qu'un sentiment étrange les parcouraient. Un sentiment de désir.  
Les yeux de Toshiro finirent par se poser sur ses lèvres pour lesquelles il trouva soudain un intérêt grandissant. Et quelques instants plus tard, il vit ses lèvres si tentantes se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes. Si proche, qu'il pus sentir le souffle chaud de Karin contre ses lèvres  
Il ne pouvait plus résister, il voulait enfin combler cet espace entre eux 2 qui semblait être une torture. Mais au même moment, un cris perçant retentit dans toute la salle  
-Est-ce que c'était …. dit Karin en se tournant vivement vers l'origine du cri  
-Oui dit Toshiro en observant le hollow qui venait d'attraper la jeune fille blonde  
Directement, les 2 ont avalé une pilule pour apparaître en shinigami.  
Et après un combat compliqué, car il devait éviter de toucher la fille, ils ont fini par venir à bout du hollow. Ils ont ensuite dû effacer la mémoire de tout les invités avant de s'éclipser

* * *

Le lendemain, comme convenu, les 2 ont sonné à la petite maison de grand-mère Haru  
-Bonjour dit une jeune femme châtain en venant leur ouvrir la porte  
-Heu bonjour dit Toshiro. Nous venons voir madame Haru  
-Oh vraiment dit-elle surprise. Veuillez m'excuser. C'est juste qu'elle ne reçoit pas souvent de visite. Mais je vous en pris entrez  
-Excuser moi dit Karin. Mais qui êtes vous ?  
-Oh, je suis Mia son infirmière. Vous savez à son âge. Elle ne sait plus faire grand-chose seule  
-Oui, je comprends dit Karin en se sentant un peu coupable. Ça faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à venir rendre visite à la veille dame  
Enfin, les 2 sont entrées dans la chambre ou grand-mère Haru était allongée dans le grand lit  
-Oh Toshiro dit-elle en reconnaissant le garçon. Ça fait plaisir de te voir  
-Moi aussi grand-mère Haru. Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu venir pendant plusieurs mois  
-Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu es très occupé avec ton travail de capitaine  
-Bonjour grand-mère Haru dit timidement Karin en s'approchant du lit  
-Oh, dit-elle en observant la jeune femme. C'est bien toi Karin ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle  
-Laisse-moi te regarder. Oh, comme tu es devenu belle, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire tendre. J'ai bien cru que tu ne te lancerais jamais Toshiro, sourit-elle en observant le garçon  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Et bien, tu en auras mis du temps pour te décider à faire d'elle ta fiancée  
-Que … dit-il pris de cours . Non … non ce n'est pas du tout...  
-On n'est pas ensemble grand-mère Haru lui expliqua Karin  
-Vraiment dit-elle surprise. Alors tu es encore plus aveugle que je le pensais mon garçon dit-elle en observant le pauvre capitaine très mal à l'aise. Enfin bon je suis quand même très heureuse de vous voir. Mia vous voudrez bien servir un thé à nos invités ?  
-Bien sûre madame confirma l'infirmière  
Ainsi, les 2 membres de la 10 ème division ont passé la journée à discuter avec la vieille dame

* * *

Les jours suivants tout se passa normalement jusqu'au jour ou Toshiro fut demandé pour une mission spéciale accompagnée du capitaine Kushiki, le capitaine Kempachi et le capitaine soifon.

* * *

Mais 3 jours plus tard, alors qu'elle travaillait à son bureau quelqu'un arriva en courant dans la pièce  
-Veuillez m'excuser 3 ème siége Kurosaki dit le shinigami essoufflé. C'est la vice capitaine Matsumoto qui m'envoie vous prévenir. Les 4 capitaines sont revenus de leur mission. Mais il y a eu quelques problèmes. Le capitaine Hitsugaya est dans un état grave  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle en pâlissant  
-Elle me dit aussi de vous dire que …  
Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus alors qu'elle s'éteint élancée en courant vers la 4 ème division

* * *

Arrivée là-bas, elle vit Matsumoto assise dans la salle d'attente  
-Rankigu, dit-elle en courant dans sa direction  
-Karin, dit-elle en se levant  
-Où est-il ?  
-En salle d'opération. On n'a pas plus de nouvelle pour le moment  
-Non, je veux le voir  
-Tu ne peux pas Karin dit-elle en la retenant  
-Laisse moi passer dit-elle en se débattant  
-Karin on doit laisser la 4ème division faire son travail, je suis désolé. Maintenant, on ne peut qu'attendre  
-D'accord, soupira-t-elle finalement en suivant Matsumoto vers les sièges  
Quelques instants plus tard, les 3 autres capitaines sont sortis de la salle d'auscultation avec quelques bandages  
-Vous avez pu avoir des nouvelles du capitaine ? Demanda Matsumoto  
-Non, toujours pas dit Byakuya  
-Je suis vraiment désolé dit sincèrement Soifon. C'est de notre faute si il est dans cet état. Notre ennemi était plus puissant que prévu à cause de la quantité immense de reatsu qu'il avait avalé. Mais quand ce reatsu est devenu trop puissant pour son corps et qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, le capitaine Hitsugaya est passé en bankai pour ensuite s'envoler avec l'ennemi et il a par la suite été pris dans l'explosion. On n'a rien pu faire. Nous avons été inutiles.  
À cette révélation, Karin pâli encore plus. Elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il devait se trouver en ce moment

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs heures qui semblèrent une torture pour Matsumoto, Karin et Hinamori qui les avaient rejoints, la capitaine Kotetsu finie par sortir de la salle d'opération  
-Alors. Comment il va ? Demanda directement Karin  
-Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Mais il est en ce moment même plongé dans le coma. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le réveiller. Lui seul peut décider d'en sortir  
-Oh non dit Karin en sentant un point tomber sur ses épaules  
-Et on peut le voir ? Demanda Hinamori  
-Oui mais pas trop longtemps  
Il n'en fallu pas plus aux 3 pour entrer dans la chambre  
-Bon sang dit Karin en voyant tout les bandages qui recouvrait son corps  
-Il ne faut pas s'en faire essaya de la rassurer Hinamori. Toshiro est fort. Il s'est déjà sorti de bien pire

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, Toshiro à ouvert doucement les yeux pour observer la salle autour de lui.  
Il voulut alors se redresser, mais grimaça directement en sentant son corps le faire atrocement souffrir de partout. Il se rappela alors des événements qui l'avait mené à une telle situation.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que la personne devant se figeât  
-Tu es réveillé dit-elle faiblement. Oh bon sang dit-elle en se précipitant pour le serrer contre elle. Tu m'as fait peur espèce de crétin dit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.  
-Désolé, dit-il sincèrement en passant ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui  
Karin s'est ensuite décollé doucement de lui. Mais quand son regard percuta son regard turquoise, elle ne pu résister plus longtemps à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Toshiro fini par répondre à son baiser en passant sa main sur sa joue.  
Et au même moment, aucun d'eux ne vit leur vice capitaine sourire en les observant. Elle avait maintenant des informations précieuse à communiquer au commandant

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Toshiro avait été autorisé à quitter la 4 ème division si il était soutenu en permanence. Karin, Matsumoto et Hinamori se sont donc mise d'accord pour passer chacune leur tour à des moments précis de la journée pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien  
-Nous y voilà dit Karin en posant le sac de Toshiro dans son canapé. J'y crois pas dit-elle en observant choqué sa villa. Tu te mets plutôt bien en tant que capitaine  
-C'est vrai que ça à pas que des désavantages avoua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce en se maintenant debout grâce à une béquille. Avoue que c'est pour ça que t'as mis le grappin sur le capitaine dit-il en l'attirant à lui de sa main valide  
-Non. Mais si j'avais su ça plus tôt, ça aurait fait un moment que je t'aurais embrassé rigola-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux afin de l'attirer à elle

Depuis leur baiser à l'hôpital, ce petit manège secret avait commencé entre les 2 et ils devaient avouer qu'ils aimaient plutôt ce petit coté secret.  
-Bon dit Karin en se décollant de lui. T'as des exercices de revalidation à faire  
-Tu vas jouer les tyrans avec moi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil septique  
-Très juste. À mon tour de t'entraîner capitaine. Allez dit-elle en le pressant. Tu ne vas pas laisser la division aux mains de Matsumoto et moi éternellement  
-Avoue que t'en à juste marre de te taper toute la paperasse  
-Ouais. À cause de ça, je ne peux même plus partir en mission avec mon équipe et je déteste rester coincer dans un bureau pendant des jours. Alors au boulot  
-Bien, soupira-t-il résigné  
Quelques heures plus tard, Karin alla ouvrir la porte à Matsumoto  
-Bonjour dit-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la villa. Alors comment c'est passé cette première matinée ?  
-Il a fait tous les exercices que lui à donné le capitaine Koetsu dit Karin même si il s'est plaint comme un gamin tout les 2 minutes  
-Je ne me suis pas plaint protesta Toshiro assis dans son canapé  
-Bien sûr dit Karin. Au fait Rangiku. Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui viens maintenant. Je croyais que c'était Hinamori qui devait s'occuper des temps de repas  
-Oui, mais elle à eu une mission de dernière minutes. Elle viendra me remplacer dans l'après-midi  
-Attend ça veut dire que c'est toi qui va me faire à manger ? Protesta Toshiro  
-Oui j'ai même fait les courses sourit-elle  
-Bon ben super. Moi, je vais travailler dans ce cas  
-Attend Karin ne me laisse pas avec elle. Sa nourriture est immangeable, protesta-t-il alors qu'elle quittait la villa  
-Immangeable c'est pas très sympa capitaine protesta Matsumoto. Elle est parfois un peu brûlée, c'est tout  
Et sur cette petite dispute qui commençait entre les 2, Karin s'éloigna en rigolant

* * *

Au bout de 2, 3 semaines, Toshiro avait fini par se remettre sur pied et il avait pu reprendre la direction de la division permettant ainsi à Karin de pouvoir reprendre les missions.

* * *

Enfin, 1 mois plus tard, Toshiro était partis en mission avec Matsumoto pour plusieurs jours.  
Et une nuit, 3 jours après son départ, Karin se réveilla en sursaut. Encore le même cauchemar. Celui ou elle voyait Toshiro mourir pendant sa mission. Certes le faite qu'il ai failli y passer à la dernière ne rendait pas Karin sereine.  
Avec ce cauchemar, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit de la nuit et était arrivé à son bureau avec des cernes énormes.  
-3 éme siège Kurosaki dit Nanao en entrant dans son bureau  
-Oui vice capitaine Ise ? Dit-elle en relevant le regard vers elle.  
-J'ai la liste de vos missions à attribuer aux membres de votre division pour la journée dit-elle en posant les dossiers sur le coin du bureau  
-Oh merci dit Karin. Au fait, est-ce que vous avez des informations de la mission du capitaine Hitsugaya ?  
-Sa mission ? Dit-elle perdu  
-Oui celle que le commandant lui à donné à lui et à la vice capitaine Matsumoto  
-Mais il n'a pas été attribué de mission au capitaine Hitsugaya. Lui et Rangiku on prit un congé de quelques jours, c'est tout ce que nous savons  
-Oh d'accord, je vois merci dit-elle en l'observant quitter le bureau

* * *

Le lendemain, Toshiro est entré dans le bureau de Karin pour la trouver en plein travail  
-Salut  
-Bonjour. Ça à été ta mission ? Dit-elle sans relever le regard de son travail  
-Plutôt bien oui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, elle détourna la tête  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il perdu de sa réaction  
-Oui. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail et toi aussi ta paperasse t'attend sur ton bureau  
-D'accord, dit-il les sourcils foncés en quittant la pièce

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Karin entra dans le bureau de Toshiro  
-Tient dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier. Ce sont les rapports de ce qui s'est passé dans la division pendant ton absence  
-Merci dit-il en l'attrapant  
-Bon ben moi, j'ai fini ma journée alors je vais y aller  
-Attend dit Toshiro en lui retenant le bras. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on devrait parler  
-Non pourquoi t'as quelque chose à me dire ?  
-Mais enfin qu'est ce que te prend ? On dirait presque que ça te dérange que je sois revenus de mission  
-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire amère. Et t'ose encore me mentir en plus. Je sais que tu n'étais pas en mission Toshiro  
-Comment ? Dit-il perdu  
-T'as peut-être berné toute la division. Mais la première division m'a appris que tu étaient en faite en congé  
-Je peux tout t'expliquer  
-Oh oui bien sûr dit-elle agacé. Tu vas encore me sortir un de tes beaux mensonges prévu à l'avance ? Écoute je m'en fiche de savoir pourquoi t'as disparu pendant 4 jours avec Matsumoto. Mais je te faisais confiance. Depuis toute petite tout le monde à toujours passé son temps à me mentir. Mon père sur mes origines, sur la mort de ma mère, mon frère sur le faite de partir de la maison parfois pendant des semaines pour aller risquer sa vie et dans tout ça, t'es le seul qui à toujours été honnête avec moi. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Quelle idiote dit-elle en essuyant rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue  
-Karin … je  
-Non la ferme, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Moi qui n'ai pas dormi pendant 4 nuits parce que je ne faisais que cauchemarder sur le faite qu'il puisse encore t'arriver quelques choses. Et au lieu de ça, t'étais en vacance. J'en reviens pas dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce

* * *

-Capitaine dit doucement Matsumoto en entrant dans le bureau. Je suis désolé  
-C'est pas ta faute Matsumoto soupira-t-il  
-Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit la vérité ?  
-Je ne pouvais pas et tu le sais. Je t'ai promis de garder ton secret et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait jusque-là  
-Je sais capitaine et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Mais je ne veux pas que vous ailliez à payer pour mes secrets  
-Ça va aller Matsumoto. Je t'assure. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer  
-D'accord, dit-elle en baissant le regard. Bonne nuit capitaine


	8. Chapter 8

En avançant dans les rues de la 10 ème division, Matsumoto soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Alors décidée, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Karin  
-Matsumoto dit la jeune humaine. Laisse moi deviner. C'est Toshiro qui t'envoie  
-Non. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Karin je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si il a dû te mentir  
-Te fatigue pas Rangiku . Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter un autre mensonge  
-Non dit-elle en retenant la porte. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas te révéler ou on était parce qu'il m'a promis de garder le secret et tu connais comme moi son honnêteté. Je suis désolé Karin. Je ne voulais pas créer de problème. C'est pour ça que je veux te mettre dans la confidence  
-Non Rankigu. Si c'est ton secret ça ne me regarde pas. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça  
-S'il te plaît. En tant que 3 ème siège, je me dois d'être parfaitement honnête avec toi  
-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Karin prise de cours  
-Oui. J'ai confiance en toi dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Maintenant suis moi dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras

Les 2 ont ainsi voyagé quelques instants en shumpo avant de se poser sur le toit d'une habitation du Rukongai afin d'observer un petit jardin  
-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Karin perdu  
-C'est la maison de la grand-mère du capitaine et Hinamori expliqua la rousse. C'est ici que nous avons passé ces quelques jours de vacances  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? Demanda karin de plus en plus perdu  
Mais voyant qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponse de sa vice capitaine, Karin suivis son regard pour la voir observer un jeune garçon d'environ 12-13 ans avec des cheveux gris-mauve, des yeux bleus perçant et un sourire énigmatique figé sur son visage  
-Qui est ce garçon Rangiku ?  
-Mon fils finit-elle par dire du bout des lèvres  
Face à cette révélation, Karin écarquilla les yeux en observant la rousse  
-Son père est mort pendant la guerre contre Aizen expliqua-t-elle d'une voix brisé. Je n'ai appris que j'étais enceinte que quand le capitaine Unohana m'a recousu le ventre après cette guerre atroce. Au moment ou elle me soignait, elle a remarqué une grosseur étrange au niveau de mon utérus. Ce n'est qu'après en faisant quelques tests qu'elle à compris que j'attendais un enfant. Elle à alors dû l'avouer à mon capitaine. Bien sûr il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qui était le père.  
Mais la guerre venait de finir et il était considéré comme un traître. Si quelqu'un connaissait l'existence de son enfant, ils l'auraient assassiné sur-le-champ et ça le capitaine l'avait bien compris. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il a alors tout fait pour me protéger. Il a convaincu le capitaine Unohana de ne parler de ce bébé à personne, il m'a emmené ici tout au long de ma grossesse prétextant que j'étais parti en entraînement intensif et quand Genzo est né, je l'ai confié à sa grand-mère. Maintenant, j'essaye de venir le plus souvent possible le voir  
-C'est vraiment horrible dit Karin. Mais si son père était un traître, comment … comment tu as pu finir avec lui ?  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment un traite soupira-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il a faire croire à tout le monde afin de se faire passer pour l'allier le plus proche d'Aizen et il à essayé de profiter de cette confiance pour le tuer mais ça c'est retourné contre lui. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour tous nous sauver dit-elle doucement. Mais tu as raison d'une chose. Quand nous avons conçu Genzo, j'ignorais tout ces vrais ambitions. Mais je l'aimais tellement, dit-elle en referment les yeux pour se rappeler de ces souvenirs douloureux  
« Ça c'était passé environ 1 mois avant la guerre.  
Rangiku observait le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce même ciel qu'elle observait pendant des heures étant enfant. Car à chaque fois qu'il partait, elle regardait le ciel en sachant très bien qu'il allait revenir. Et aujourd'hui, elle nourrissait toujours cet espoir d'enfance ridicule. Gin était partie pour de bons cette fois-ci en les trahissant tous.  
Soupirant, la jeune femme avait arrêté son observation pour se diriger vers son lit. Mais d'un coup, elle sentit ses cheveux voler alors que sa fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir  
-Tu es toujours aussi belle ma chère Rangiku avait retentit une voix dans son oreille tandis que 2 bras avaient entouré sa taille  
-Gin dit-elle en reconnaissant parfaitement le seul qui était capable de faire battre son cœur à cette vitesse impressionnante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'avais envie de te voir  
-J'ai ordre de t'arrêter, tu le sais ça ?  
-Oui mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas dit-il en la retournant pour se retrouver face à elle  
-Pourquoi Gin ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulât sur sa joue. Pourquoi tu l'as suivi ?  
-J'ai mes raisons. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire confiance. Comme tu m'as toujours fait confiance pour revenir. Cette fois encore je reviendrais dit-il en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'attirer à lui  
-On ne peut pas faire ça dit-elle alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes  
-Alors arrête moi. Tu sais bien que je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelques choses dont tu n'as pas envie  
Bien sûr, son corps lui disait de le repousser et d'arrêter ce traître. Mais la partis de son cœur était bien plus forte que tout et il lui hurlait de lui faire confiance.  
Et quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, elle se laissa totalement guider par son cœur en répondant à son baiser avant de se laisser traîner vers le lit pour passer la nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais quand elle se réveilla au matin, elle était seule dans ce grand lit que Gin avait quitté laissant un vide dans le cœur de Matsumoto qui avait grandit avec sa mort »

-Je suis désolé dit faiblement Karin. Mais si son innocence à été prouvé. Pourquoi continues-tu de cacher ton fils ?  
-Son innocence n'a jamais été prouvée. Je suis la seule à le savoir. Car j'étais là quand il a essayé de tuer Aizen avant que celui-ci ne l'élimine  
-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de faire reconnaître son innocence ?  
-Mon témoignage ne vaudra rien contre la chambre des 46. Et même si le capitaine voulait témoigner, il ne serait pas pris en compte, car il n'était pas présent quand c'est arrivé  
-Alors personne d'autre que toi n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Si peut être qu'une personne est arrivé au moment ou Gin mourrait  
-Qui ?  
-Ton frère. Mais tout ça n'y changera rien Karin. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste en sécurité ici. Allez vient, je vais te le présenter dit-elle en bondissant au sol  
Karin finit donc par la suivre pour se retrouver à coté de la petite maison  
-Oh, maman sourit le garçon. J'ignorais que tu devais revenir si vite  
-Enfaîte ce n'était pas prévu, mais je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. Voici Karin Kurosaki, notre nouvelle 3 ème siège  
-Oh je vois enchanté dit-il poliment en lui tendant la main  
-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Genzo sourit Karin en lui serrant la main  
-Genzo à qui parles-tu ? Retentit une voix dans la petite maison alors qu'une vieille dame en sortit. Oh Rangiku, c'est toi dit-elle d'un ton doux  
-Bonjour grand-mère Aira sourit la rousse en se tournant vers elle. Je sus désolé de débarquer sans prévenir  
-Oh non, ce n'est rien, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici et puis Genzo est tellement heureux à chaque fois que tu viens nous rendre visite.  
-Je vous remercie. Mais je suis venue avant tout pour vous présenter quelqu'un dit-elle en montrant la jeune femme qui l'accompagne. Voici Karin Kurosaki  
-Oh alors c'est elle dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de la jeune humaine. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Oui je comprends mieux maintenant. Elle est ravissante, sourit-elle à Matsumoto  
-Vous comprenez mieux quoi ? Demanda Karin perdu  
-Le changement de Toshiro. Mon cher garçon à beau essayer de rester neutre. J'ai bien vu à quel point il était rayonnant pendant sa visite. Je suis très contente de rencontrer celle qui le rend si heureux  
-Je… commença Karin mal à l'aise. Je vous remercie, dit-elle finalement. Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer  
Même si leur relation devait rester secrète, Karin se doutait bien que Matsumoto suspectait quelques choses, curieuse comme elle est. Alors ça ne lui servait à rien de mentir ici  
-Bon aller venez toutes les 2. Je vais nous préparer du thé dit-elle en les entraînant dans la maison  
-Maman dit Genzo en les suivant. Parrain n'est pas venu avec toi ?  
-Non le capitaine était occupé, dit-elle simplement en jetant un regard en coin à Karin qui se sentit coupable. Si Toshiro lui avait menti, c'était uniquement pour protéger Rangiku et Genzo. Et elle avait odieuse avec lui. Elle devait vite régler toute cette histoire

* * *

Ainsi, les 2 membres de la 10 ème division ont passé le reste de la soirée chez grand-mère Aira avant de prendre congé des 2 habitants de la maison promettant de revenir les voir très vite  
-Ton fils est vraiment adorable Rangiku dit Karin en se dirigeant vers la 10 ème division. Il a une telle maturité pour son age  
-Je sais, sourit-elle. Il m'impressionne moi aussi. Mais il ressemble tellement à son père pour ça. Quelques fois quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de le revoir à travers lui dit-elle tristement  
En observant son regard peiné observer les étoiles, Karin se fit la promesse d'essayer de l'aider, elle aussi. Elle avait été assez éloignée de son fils. Il était temps que ce garçon retrouve enfin la place qu'il mérite dans le gotei 13.  
-Bon dit Matsumoto la coupant dans ses réflexions. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?  
-Non, c'est gentil, mais j'ai des excuses à faire  
-Je vois, sourit-elle. Dans ce cas, passe une bonne nuit dit-elle en s'éloignant

* * *

Maintenant seule, Karin se dirigea dans le seul endroit ou elle était sûr de le trouver

-Matsumoto soupira Toshiro en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi  
-Désolé mais c'est moi retentit une voix alors que Toshiro s'empressa de relever ses yeux vers la personne  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu m'excuser  
-Toi t'excuser ? Demanda-t-il septique  
-Ça va la ramène pas. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. J'aurais dû savoir que tu avais une bonne raison de me cacher quelque chose  
-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-il en se levant de son bureau  
-Rangiku. Elle m'a emmené chez ta grand-mère  
-Cette idiote, soupira-t-il. Alors si tu es au courant. Tu comprend pourquoi je n'ai rien pu te dire ?  
-Bien sûr. Et ça m'a encore plus montré à quel point j'ai eu raison  
-Raison de quoi ?  
-De tomber amoureuse de toi sourit-elle en l'attrapant par le col avant de l'embrasser. Tu es un homme bien Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Celui-ci lui adressa alors l'un de ces rares sourires avant de l'embrasser à son tour  
Et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, personne ne remarqua les 2 amants se glisser dans la villa du capitaine de la division

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Toshiro se réveill comme chaque jour. Mais en se relevant, un léger sourire perça sur son visage alors qu'il observait la jeune femme couché à ses côtés. Voyant qu'elle dormait encore profondément, il attrapa l'une de ses mèches noires entre ses doigts  
-Non râla-t-elle. Pas déjà  
-On doit aller s'occuper de la division, je te rappelle lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille  
-Peuvent pas se débrouiller sans nous de temps en temps ? Soupira-t-elle en se redressant. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant rigoler légèrement  
-Tu es magnifique au réveil dit-il en observant son visage fatigué et ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens  
-Va te faire voir, dit-elle en faisant la moue  
Ne pouvant pas résister, Toshiro lui vola un rapide baiser. Celui-ci eu pour effet de réveiller totalement Karin qui s'empressa d'y répondre  
-Non pas que ça me dérange, au contraire même dit-il en se décollant d'elle après un petit moment. Mais tu vas mettre ton capitaine en retard Kurosaki  
-Et alors dit-elle malicieusement. Ils peuvent comprendre que leur capitaine a pris plus de temps que prévu à la douche  
-J'ai pas le temps de prendre de douche  
-T'es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec un sourire éloquent sur les lèvres  
Luttant intérieurement contre lui-même pendant quelques instants, Toshiro finit par rejoindre la salle de bain en se disant que cette fille allait décidément le rendre dingue

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans le bâtiment principal, Matsumoto courait dans les couloirs en paniquant, quand enfin elle aperçu une personne arriver vers elle.  
-Ah, capitaine enfin vous êtes là. J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais. Il faut aller donner les missions aux membres de la division  
-Je sais, j'y vais tout de suite dit-il en continuant sa route  
Et en suivant son capitaine, Matsumoto n'aperçus pas la jeune femme entrer l'air de rien à son tour dans le bâtiment pour se diriger à l'endroit ou l'attendait les 3 membres de son équipe  
-T'es en retard Kurosaki lui signala Loris en la voyant s'approcher d'eux  
-Je sais désolé. J'ai eu un contre temps dit-elle simplement en jetant un regard en coin à Toshiro posté sur la scène en train de distribuer les différentes missions

* * *

Le lendemain, Toshiro fut étonné de se réveiller seul dans son lit. En fronçant les sourcils, il se leva pour trouver Karin installé à son bureau en train de feuilleter des papiers  
-Sur quoi tu travail aussi tôt ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle  
-J'essaye de comprendre le fonctionnement de la chambre 46  
-Pour quoi faire ?  
-Je veux lancer un procès pour faire innocenter Ichimaru Gin  
-Karin ça sert à rien. J'ai déjà penché sur ce dossier il y a plusieurs années mais on n'a aucune preuve de son innocence en dehors de la parole de Matsumoto et n'importe qui dans le gotei 13 connaissaient sa relation avec lui, donc son avis ne sera pas pris en compte.  
-Mais, il y a un élément que tu n'as pas pris en compte pendant tes recherches. Il y avait 2 autres témoins en dehors de Matsumoto  
-Qui ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Mon frère et Aizen lui-même  
-Tu veux faire témoigner Aizen ? Mais t'es pas bien. Et puis je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui. Cet homme est bien plus dangereux que tu ne peux l'imaginer  
-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il vous a bien aidé contre les quincys. Si j'arrive à le convaincre d'intervenir au procès, on a peut être une chance d'enfin faire reconnaître Genzo comme membre du goteï 13  
-C'est de la folie Karin  
-Peut-être bien, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. En attendant, je dois aller voir mon frère dit-elle en se levant. Tu peux m'autoriser un passage sur terre ?  
-D'accord, approuva-t-il finalement

* * *

-Karin ? Demanda Ichigo perdu en la voyant posté devant la clinique Kurosaki. Tu ne nous as pas prévenus que tu avais congé  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment congé, j'avais juste besoin de te parler parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi  
-D'accord dit-il quelque peu perdu. Bah entre  
Une fois dans la clinique, les 2 ont pris place au bureau du roux  
-Comment vont Orihimé, Kazui et Masaki ?  
-Ils vont bien. Kazui est à l'école en ce moment et Orihimé s'occupe de Masaki à la maison. Alors et toi, de quoi avais-tu besoin de me parler ?  
-De la guerre contre Aizen  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses de Ichimaru Gin  
-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ? Il est mort il y a des années maintenant  
-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu crois à son innocence  
-C'est Matsumoto qui t'a parlé de ça ?  
-Alors tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as vu trahir Aizen pour essayer de le tuer tout comme elle  
-Je ne suis arrivé qu'à la fin, mais j'ai bien vu Aizen le poignarder oui.  
-Alors tu accepterais de témoigner contre la chambre 46 pour faire reconnaître son innocence ?  
-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Tu ne l'as même pas connu  
-Lui non, mais Rangiku et leur fils oui  
-Leur fils ? Dit-il pris de cours  
-Je sais c'est un secret, nous sommes les seuls au courant avec Toshiro et sa grand-mère. Toshiro et Matsumoto l'ont caché dans le rukongai après la guerre. Mais il est temps que cet enfant revienne auprès de sa mère sans être menacé à cause de son père que tout le monde pend toujours pour un traître  
-Je comprends avoua Ichigo.  
-Alors tu accepterais de témoigner ?  
-Et bien, je suppose, je ne vais pas laisser un gamin innocent payer pour des secrets qui ont eu lieu avant sa naissance  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement


	9. Chapter 9

-Tu es sur de vouloirs le faire ? Demanda Toshiro posté devant un énorme bâtiment à côté de Karin  
-Certaine dit-elle convaincu  
-Dans ce cas, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, dit-il en avançant  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya le salua l'un des gardes. Le détenu vous attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire  
-Je vous remercie dit-il en entrant dans la pièce concerné  
Là-bas, ils se sont retrouvé face à un homme attaché de toute part laissant seulement apercevoir sa bouche et l'un de ses yeux  
-Ça alors, quand on m'a amené ici en me disant qu'un capitaine souhaitait me voir, je me suis attendu à tout sauf à vous voir capitaine Hitsugaya et surtout pas aussi changé. Vous êtes devenu un homme  
-Épargne moi ta salive Aizen dit-il en le fusillant du regard  
-Oh, j'ai toujours droit à ce regard glaciale. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ce que j'ai fait à Hinamorie ? Comment va-t-elle justement ?  
-Je te jure, je vais te …  
-Non Toshiro attend dit Karin en le retenant. Il cherche juste à te provoquer. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça dit-elle en se retournant vers le brun. C'est moi qui ai souhaitez vous voir. Je suis …  
-Karin Kurosaki la coupa Aizen  
-Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?  
-Je connais tout de ta famille jeune fille. Quand je surveillais ton frère à l'époque, j'ai eu pas mal l'occasion de vous observer tous. Tu es aussi têtu que ton frère, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as aussi hérité de la beauté de ta mère. Qui aurait cru que la petite fille sportive de l'époque serait devenue une jeune femme aussi ravissante dit-il en lui adressant un sourire étrange  
-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça intervint Toshiro irrité  
-Voyez-vous ça sourit l'ancien capitaine. Alors tu es tombé sous le charme de la jeune Kurosaki ? Rien d'étonnant après tout. Mais est-ce que son frère est au courant pour vous 2 ? Je doute qu'il soit d'accord que sa sœur fréquente un shinigami  
-En quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda Karin. C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là. J'ai besoin de toi avoua Karin. J'aimerais que tu témoignes  
-Que moi je témoigne ? Mais pour quel procès ?  
-Celui ou je compte prouver l'innocence de Gin Ichimaru  
-Et pour quoi faire ?  
-Mes raisons ne vous regarde en rien, mais par contre vous, ce serait enfin l'occasion de dénoncer sa traîtrise devant tout le monde  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça ?  
-Pour prouver que tu as eu tes raisons de l'éliminer et que tu ne tue pas tes alliés  
-Mais ça ne m'apporteras rien  
-Ok soupira Karin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je veux pouvoir sortir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu observer le ciel  
-Bien, accordé  
-Attends dit Toshiro, Karin, je peux te parler en privé ? Dit-il en l'entraînant par le bras. La chambre 46 n'acceptera jamais ça  
-C'est pas grave, elle n'a juste pas à être au courant  
-Tu veux le faire sortir sans autorisation ?  
-On à pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il suffirait de le faire très tôt le matin. L'un de nous occuperait les gardes pendant que l'autre se charge de le faire sortir  
-Et si il s'échappe ?  
-Comment tu veux qu'il s'échappe avec les sangles qui le retienne ?  
-On ne sait jamais, Aizen est capable de tout  
-Écoute de toute façon, c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir aider Rangiku et Genzo  
-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Bien

* * *

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, au levé du soleil, les 2 se sont présenté devant la prison  
-Bon, i gardes à l'entrée. Si j'arrive à les distraire assez, je pourrai prendre l'un de leur badge et te l'envoyer discrètement pour que tu puisses t'infiltrer et conduire Aizen jusqu'à la cour  
-Et comment tu comptes détourner leur attention ?  
-J'ai appris quelques trucs à force de côtoyer Rangiku, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant son décolleté pour laisser apercevoir sa pulpeuse poitrine  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à ça ?  
-Tu vois une autre alternative ? Tu veux peut-être aller jouer de tes charmes à ma place ? Demanda-t-elle en détachant sa queue-de-cheval laissant ainsi retomber ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos  
-Nan c'est vrai et puis il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec Aizen  
-Bien alors c'est réglé, dit-elle en se redressant pour se diriger ensuite vers la prison  
-3 éme siège Kurosaki la saluèrent les 2 hommes tandis que leurs regards descendit bien vite sur son décolleté faisant bouillir intérieurement Toshiro  
-Bonjour messieurs dit-elle en leur souriant innocente. J'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions à propos de …  
Mais avant de finir sa phase, elle se prit les pieds et failli s'étaler de tout son long si l'un des gardes ne l'avait pas retenu  
-Je vous remercie, dit-elle en se redressant. Je peux vraiment être maladroite parfois  
Et pendant qu'elle dit cette phrase, aucun des 2 hommes ne la vit lancer la carte d'accès dans son dos que Toshiro s'empressa d'attraper avant de rejoindre l'arrière du bâtiment  
-Du coup continua Karin, j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions sur le travail que vous effectuez ici. Étant humaine, je suis encore un peu perdu quant à tout ce qu'on réalise dans le goteï 13. Mais en tant que 3 ème siège, je me dois de m'informer. Alors voulez-vous bien m'en parler un peu ?  
-Bien sûr approuvèrent les 2 hommes

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Aizen vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur Toshiro  
-Alors vous êtes venus ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous tiendriez votre parole  
-Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je t'exécuterais sur-le-champ lui avoua le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Allez maintenant avance, on a pas tout notre temps dit-il en le poussant dans le couloir  
Là-bas, il du faire attention de ne croiser aucun garde pour enfin arriver dans la cour  
-T'as 10 minutes le prévint Toshiro en le fusillant du regard  
-Tant d'amabilité de ta part, ça me touche mon cher capitaine Hitsugaya. Alors dit moi, pourquoi vouloir faire reconnaître l'innocence de ce cher Gin maintenant ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas  
-Je parie que c'est pour Matsumoto. Tu as toujours beaucoup trop tenu à ta vice capitaine même si tu n'aimes pas le montrer. On dirait que tu aimes vraiment bien t'entourer de femmes plus ravissantes les unes que les autres. Cette chère Hinamorie, Rangiku et maintenant la jeune Kurosaki  
-La ferme, dit-il irrité  
-Tu sais que ça ne peux pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ? La soul sociéty n'acceptera jamais que tu sois avec une humaine et tu en as bien conscience toi qui à toujours tant respecté les règles  
-J'ai dit la ferme  
-Oh, j'aurais touché un point sensible ? Alors tu tiens vraiment à cette petite ? J'ai entendu qu'elle avait intégré ta division pour que tu l'entraînes. Mais ils ne la garderont pas éternellement. Elle va bien finir par revenir sur terre ou elle va vieillir et toi tu vas devoir rester ici et l'observer mourir d'ici quelques années. Oh pardon, je t'ai vexé ? Sourit Aizen en voyant la neige commencer à tomber autour d'eux signe que Toshiro commençait à relâcher son pouvoir  
-Je t'entends encore prononcer un mot et je te coupe la langue, le prévient-il en le menaçant de son zampakto  
-Comme tu veux, moi je disais juste ça pour t'aider dit-il en relevant le regard vers le ciel. En tout cas, ça fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais  
-Et maintenant t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse  
-Je le ferais. Je savais que les Kurosaki étaient des personnes d'honneurs et je suis comme eux alors ta dulcinée pourras me faire confiance vu qu'elle a tenu sa part du marché

* * *

Sans rien rajouter de plus, Toshiro à attendu la fin des 10 minutes pour ensuite ramener Aizen dans sa cellule sans se faire repérer. Et en sortant de la prison, il a subtilement renvoyé la carte aux pieds de Karin qui la raccrocha discrètement au garde avant de enfin prendre congé d'eux

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Matsumoto se trouvait seule dans le bureau quand un papillon des enfers vient se poser prés d'elle  
-Vice capitaine Matsumoto, vous êtes demandé à la chambre des 46 pour témoigner au procès voulant prouver l'innocence de Ichimaru Gin  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle pour elle-même avant de tourner son regard vers le bureau voisin. Capitaine, Karin, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Dit-elle très peu convaincu  
Finalement, elle sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le lieu indiqué  
-Ah vice capitaine Matsumoto, nous n'attendions plus que vous lui indiqua le plus haut représentant de la chambre. Veuillez prendre place sur le banc des témoins dit-il en lui indiquant le banc sur lequel était déjà assis un roux assez connu de la soul sociéty  
-Ichigo dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Karin m'a tout expliqué pour Gin et toi. Elle a créer ce procès pour vous aider et elle m'a convaincu de témoigner  
-Elle a vraiment fait ça ?  
-Et apparemment pas seule lui indiqua-t-il en montrant 2 personnes entrer dans la pièce pour se placer au centre de tout le monde  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya, 3 ème siège Kurosaki vous avez la parole, veuillez indiquer la raison de notre présence à tous  
-3 éme siège dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils  
-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais mon cher Ichigo, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir hérité d'une force hors du commun. Ta sœur est un très bon élément  
-Commandant dit Matsumoto perdu en le voyant assis à coté d'eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Hé bien, c'est mon devoir de commandant de trancher dans ce genre de procès expliqua Kyoraku  
-Attendez une minute le coupa Ichigo. J'ai jamais donné mon accord pour que ma sœur intègre officiellement le gotei 13. Vous deviez seulement lui apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs  
-Sans vouloir t'offenser Ichigo, ta sœur est majeur et donc en âge de prendre ses propres décisions sans avoir besoin de ton consentement. De plus c'est elle qui a demandé à avoir ce poste maintenant qu'elle à atteint le bankai  
-Elle a atteint le bankai ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu  
-Que veux-tu, vous avez la rapidité dans le sang lui dit le brun en se retournant vers le centre de la pièce ou Karin commençait à prendre la parole  
-Bon et bien … dit-elle mal à l'aise. Si nous avons décidé de vous rassembler ici, c'est pour vous exposer toutes les preuves que le capitaine Hitsugaya et moi avons trouvé concernant l'innocence de Gin Ichimaru dans la guerre contre Aizen. En effet, même si il est encore aujourd'hui considéré comme un traître, il n'en est rien. Cet ancien capitaine a compris avant beaucoup de personnes les attentions de Aizen et il à décidé de s'infiltrer dans ses plus proches alliés afin de pouvoir l'éliminer  
-Bien et quels sont vos preuves pour affirmer de telles choses ?  
-Nous avons des témoins de sa mort qui peuvent affirmer l'avoir vu trahir Aizen pour essayer de le tuer  
-Bien alors nous allons écouter ces témoins. Vice capitaine Matsumoto  
En obéissant, Rangiku a rejoint le centre de la pièce  
-Bien, veillez nous exposer votre version des faits  
-Karin à dit la vérité. Gin à bien rejoins Aizen pour l'éliminer car il savait quel être dangereux il était dés qu'il a croisé son chemin lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il l'a su car c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. N'étant qu'une enfant, je me suis fait attaquer par Aizen qui récoltait du reatsu pour ses expériences. C'est Gin qui m'a trouvé entre la vie et la mort et qui s'est ensuite occupé de moi. Mais surtout, il s'est fait la promesse d'arrêter Aizen pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'est comme ça qu'il la rejoint en tant que disciple et qu'il a passé des années à gagner sa confiance. Et pendant la guerre, il a enfin cru voir le moment opportun pour l'éliminer. Mais Aizen à vu le coup venir et c'est lui qui l'a tué dit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Dans ces derniers mots, Gin a tenu à s'excuser auprès de moi pour avoir échoué à sa mission  
-Je vois dit le président. Et y à-t-il d'autre témoin de cette scène ?  
-Oui dit Ichigo en se levant. Quand je suis arrivé à mon tour sur-le-champs de bataille pour m'occuper d'Aizen, j'ai vu Ichimaru mort au sol, Matsumoto à ses côtés et non loin d'eux Aizen toujours debout avec son zampakto en main  
-Donc vous n'avez pas directement assisté à sa mort. Vous n'avez donc aucune preuve que la vice capitaine Matsumoto dit la vérité ?  
-Et bien non, c'est vrai, mais …  
-Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu. Il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas prouver l'innocence de quelqu'un sur un seul témoignage  
-Je n'ai pas fini le coupa Karin. J'ai encore un témoin qui a assisté à tout ça  
-Ah bon et qui ?  
-Aizen lui-même  
À ces mots, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans toute la salle

-Commandant dit Karin en se tournant vers lui  
-Oui bien sûr, faites entrer le témoin ordonna-t-il  
Directement, la porte c'est ouverte sur Aizen toujours bien ligoté et entouré de soifon et Kempachi pour le surveiller  
-Et bien je suis heureux de tous vous voir annonça le détenu  
-On est pas là pour discuter avec toi le coupa Toshiro. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur-le-champs de bataille  
-Mais certainement, cette chère Matsumoto à tout à fait raison, c'est moi qui ai tué Gin pour sa traîtrise. Ça faisait un moment que je le suspectais de ne pas être si fidèle qu'il me le faisait croire. Même si dans ses actions tout semblait être pour le mieux, je sentais que son cœur n'y était pas, tout simplement parce qu'il appartenait déjà pleinement à notre chère Rangiku. Un soir, Gin s'est absentée et j'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'était infiltré dans la 10 ème division et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de sa vice capitaine. C'est là que j'ai pleinement compris ses attentions à mon sujet. Alors pendant la guerre, je suis resté sur mes gardes et j'ai eu raison. Gin Ichimaru ne vous à jamais trahis  
-Et bien je … je pense que nous avons tous les éléments. Le jury va se retirer pour délibérer  
Ainsi, le commandant et les plus haut placé de la chambre 46 sont sortis de la pièce tandis que Aizen à été reconduit à sa cellule  
Au bout de presque 2 heures, le jury est rentré de nouveau dans la pièce  
-Bien dit le président, au bout d'une longue discussion très controversé, nous avons décidé avec un soutient énorme de la part du commandant, que Ichimaru Gin est maintenant officiellement reconnu non-coupable et il sera cité dans les listes d'honneurs des combattants de guerre  
-Bon sang dit Rangiku sans vraiment y croire. Vous avez réussi. Oh merci Karin dit-elle en la serrant contre elle et vous aussi capitaine  
-Matsumoto protesta Toshiro tu m'étouffes  
-Oh pardon capitaine dit-elle en le lâchant de son étreinte  
-Bon maintenant que ça s'est réglé dit Ichigo en les rejoignant, je crois qu'on doit parler dit-il en fusillant Toshiro du regard  
-Quoi encore Kurosaki ?  
-On était d'accord que tu devais seulement entraîner ma sœur  
-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait  
-Mais tu ne devais pas la faire entrer dans ta division et encore moi la faire devenir 3 ème siège  
-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Demanda Karin  
-Parce qu'être shinigami, c'est dangereux et tu ne devais pas la mettre en danger Toshiro  
-Je sais me défendre toute seule protesta Karin. Écoute Ichigo, c'est important pour moi, j'aime être une shinimagi. J'aime la vie que je mène ici et je ne me suis jamais autant sentit à ma place. Peut-être que dans un sens, je ressemble un peu trop à papa. Mais je suis heureuse ici et c'est là que je veux vivre pas sur terre ou je ne sais même pas quoi faire de ma vie  
-Mais …  
-S'il te plaît, fait moi confiance pour une fois dans ta vie. Je suis parfaitement capable d'être shinigami comme toi tu l'as été à l'époque  
-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion  
-Certaine  
-Bien du coup je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est vrai que tu n'es plus une gamine. Tu as le droit de prendre tes propres décisions  
-Merci  
-Sauf concernant les garçons. Il est hors de question que tu sorte avec un shinigami. J'ai déjà bien assez avec Jinta  
-Ichigo soupira Karin en évitant habillement le regard de Toshiro. Il ne fallait pas que son frère se doute de sa relation avec son capitaine

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un jeune garçon observa quelque peu stressé la porte devant lui  
-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-il finalement  
-Ne t'en fait pas dit Toshiro en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tout est réglé concernant ton père  
-Le capitaine à raison, il est temps pour toi de vivre la vie que tu aurais toujours dû avoir lui sourit sa mère  
-Et on sera tous à tes côtés ne t'en fait pas sourit Karin à côté de Matsumoto  
-Bien dit-il finalement alors allons-y  
Et sans se le faire redire, les 3 adultes ont passé la porte du bureau du commandant  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Karin, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
-Je suis venu vous demander une inscription spéciale à l'académie avoua Matsumoto  
-Oh et je suppose que c'est pour ce jeune garçon. Qui est-ce ?  
-Mon fils avoua la rousse. Genzo Ichimaru  
-Je vois, dit-il très sérieusement. Voilà donc la raison du procès d'hier  
-C'est exacte. Il est temps que j'arrête de le cacher  
-Et bien, pour ma part, je ne vois aucune objection, ce garçon peut commencer sa formation de shinigami dés demain  
-Je vous remercie  
-Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait annoncer son existence à tout le monde maintenant ?  
-Si et c'est bien ce que je compte faire avoua Matsumoto en souriant à son fils. Il est tant que tout le monde sache

* * *

Ainsi, Toshiro fit rassembler toute sa division dans la cour du bâtiment principal. Et devant tout le monde, il monta sur la scène suivis de Matsumoto et son fils  
-Bonjour dit-il avec son air sérieux habituel. Si je vous ai tous rassembler ici, c'est parce que votre vice capitaine à une annonce à vous faire. Matsumoto dit-il en l'invitant à s'avancer  
-Merci capitaine. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui vous ai rassemblé, car en tant que votre vice capitaine, je me dois d'être honnête avec vous. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous présenter officiellement à tous mon fils Genzo Ichimaru.  
À ces mots, un chuchotement résonna dans la foule  
-J'ai dû le cacher pour le protéger pendant des années. Mais maintenant qu'il ne risque plus rien, il va officiellement intégrer l'académie des shinigamis dés demain  
Il y eu un petit moment de blanc avant que tous les membres de la 10 ème division ne se mettent à applaudir pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ce nouveau shinigami.  
D'abord un peu perdu, Genzo finit par sourire en se postant à coté de sa mère  
-J'aurais jamais imaginé que la vice capitaine avait un enfant caché avoua Olivia en se tournant vers Karin et leurs 2 équipiers  
-C'est pour ça que tu tenais tant à faire ce procès Karin ? Lui demanda kristoff  
-Effectivement, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai découvert l'existence de Genzo que il y a peu, mais je trouvais ça injuste qu'il soit ainsi privé de sa mère  
-Et comment tu as convaincu Aizen de témoigner ? Demanda Loris  
-Disons simplement que j'ai eu un petit peu d'aide dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Toshiro, Matsumoto et Genzo étaient rassemblés dans le bureau principal tandis que Karin venait de partir en mission avec son équipe  
-Bien je crois maintenant que l'existence de Genzo va vite se répandre dans la soul sociéty  
-Oui et quant à moi, je vais l'annoncer officiellement à ma réunion des capitaines qui à lieu dans 15 minutes  
-J'aimerais quand même l'annoncer moi-même à Hisashi et les autres  
-Bien , je ne te donnerais cette autorisation qu'une seule fois. Mais tu as mon accord pour aller au pub  
-Oh merci capitaine  
-Mais Matsumoto, n'oublie pas, tu dois être une mère responsable maintenant  
-Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle en fixant son fils. Allé vient dit-elle ensuite en l'entraînant par le bras. Je vais te présenter des amis  
Quelques instants plus tard, Matsumoto à donc rejoint Ikkaku, Hisashi, Kira et Yumichika  
-Salut Rangiku, l'accueilli Hisashi  
-Salut les garçons, justement, je suis contente de vous voir. j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter dit-elle en montrant le garçon à coté d'elle. Voici Genzo mon fils  
-Ton … fils dit Ikkaku choqué  
-Le capitaine dit Kira en le fixant  
-Effectivement avoua Matsumoto, son père était Gin  
-Et bien félicitation dit finalement Yumichika au bout d'un moment de silence  
-Il à raison, je suis heureux de te rencontrer Genzo lui sourit Hisashi  
-Merci monsieur  
-Pas de ça entre nous gamin. Allez, asseyez-vous. C'est moi qui paye ma tournée annonça Ikkaku

* * *

Maintenant parfaitement intégré, Genzo se sentit beaucoup plus rassuré quand il commença sa formation. Formation où il brilla d'ailleurs se plaçant directement dans les meilleurs élèves.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vie avait continué tranquillement à la 10 éme division. Et ce jour-là, Karin était comme souvent en mission avec ses 3 coéquipiers.  
Cette mission était d'ailleurs assez facile vue qu'il s'agissait simplement de débarrasser un quartier du rugonkai d'une invasion de hollow basique.  
Mais malgré ça, en plein milieu d'un combat, karin sans aucune raison, sentit sa vue se troubler  
-Karin, retentit la voix lointaine de Olivia dans ses oreilles. Karin est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle  
-Oui je … mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle perdit connaissance


	10. Chapter 10

En se réveillant, Karin vit le regard inquiet de ses 3 coéquipiers posté au-dessus d'elle  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Demanda-t-elle perdue  
-Tu as perdu connaissance sans raison lui avoua Kristoff  
-C'est étrange, parce que je me sens bien maintenant dit-elle en se relevant  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais quand même aller voir la 4 éme division tu ne crois pas ?  
-Non ça va Olivia je t'assure. J'ai juste dû faire une petite chute de tension. Vous avez fini avec les hollows ?  
-Oui, il n'en restait plus beaucoup quand t'as perdu connaissance lui expliqua Loris  
-Bien alors on devrait rentrer remplir le dossier de la mission

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin travaillait sur la paperasse de la division quand elle sentit une nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Elle eue alors juste le temps de courir aux toilettes pour vider l'intérieur de son intestin. Après ça, elle rejoint son bureau en se traînant. Elle attrapa bien vite un médicament et un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves-gris.  
-Salut Karin sourit-il  
-Oh Genzo dit-elle en essayant de paraître naturelle. Comment ça à été ta journée à l'académie ?  
-Très bien, avoua-t-il. Mais je m'ennuyais un peu et parrain et maman sont partis en mission. Tu crois que je peux rester un peu ici pour t'aider ?  
-Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle aimant toujours beaucoup la compagnie du jeune garçon

* * *

3 jours plus tard, avant le lever du soleil, Toshiro fronça les sourcils en sentant Karin se lever à coté de lui avant de partir en courant vers la salle de bain.  
Intrigué, il l'a rejoint pour l'entendre vomir de l'autre coté de la porte  
-Karin, dit-il en toquant à la porte. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui dit-elle d'une voix faible  
-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu n'en à pas l'air du tout dit-il en ouvrant la porte  
-Ça va aller, je t'assure dit-elle assise à coté des toilettes  
Elle se releva ensuite doucement pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage  
-Me regarde pas avec ce visage inquiet soupira-t-elle en l'observant dans le miroir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je dois juste faire une indigestion  
-Oui mais tu n'en es pas sûr. Tu devrais aller consulter la 4 ème division  
-Mais non, je me sens bien, je te dis  
-Tu as beau essayer de me le faire croire ça ne marche pas dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine  
-Ok, si j'y vais, t'arrêteras de me sermonner avec ça  
-Oui parce qu'au moins on sera fixé sur ce que tu as  
-D'accord, j'irais en début de journée  
-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
-Non, tu as réunion des capitaines, je te signale. Et puis depuis quand un capitaine accompagne son 3 ème siège pour une simple maladie ? On risquerait de se poser des questions, tu ne crois pas ?  
-D'accord, mais si j'apprends que tu n'y as pas été, je t'y traîne de force ce soir  
-Bien capitaine dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

* * *

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, Karin se retrouva assises sur la table d'auscultation alors que la capitaine Kotetsu analysait les résultats des tests qu'elle venait de faire sur la jeune humaine. Mais en voyant son visage exprimer une surprise énorme, Karin commença à s'inquiéter  
-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Et bien dit l'autre femme mal à l'aise. Il semblerait que … que vous soyez enceinte  
-Que… dit Karin en écarquillant les yeux. Mais … c'est impossible  
-Pourtant, tout dans vos analyses l'affirme. Il semblerait que vous en soyez à 3 semaines environ. Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais étant donné que vous n'êtes pas partis sur terre depuis plus d'un mois, j'en déduis que le père est un shinigami  
-Heu … oui dit-elle toujours aussi abasourdit  
-Fascinant, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible l'union d'une humaine et d'un shinigami. Bien sur, il y a eu le cas de votre père, mais il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et avait donc tous les gènes d'un humain normal.  
-Donc vous pensez que c'est dangereux ?  
-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Vous êtes le premier cas qui existe. Je vais donc devoir surveiller votre grossesse de prêt. Enfin, si vous souhaitez le garder, dit-elle en voyant son air paniqué  
-Je ...j'en sais rien, dit-elle sincèrement  
-Écoutez, je pense que la première chose à faire est d'en parler au père pour que vous puissiez ensemble y réfléchir au calme  
-Oui je suppose, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire  
-Soyez honnête, c'est le plus important dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne  
-Je vais essayer  
-Bien dans ce cas, je propose que l'on se revoie dans une semaine pour que vous me fassiez part de votre décision  
-D'accord  
Karin à ensuite quitter le bureau et la capitaine de la 4 ème division commença à remplir son dossier. Mais quand elle eu fini, elle sursauta en voyant une main l'attraper  
-Commandant ? Dit-elle perdu  
-C'est celui de la jeune Kurosaki n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis tenu au secret médical et …  
-Je sais tout ça, mais le commandant doit s'assurer de la santé de tout ses shinigamis dit-il en ouvrant le dossier avant de le feuilleter. Alors elle est enceinte hein  
-Heu oui  
-C'est parfait sourit-il, vraiment parfait  
-Mais commandant qu'est ce que vous racontez ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas ma chère, ce n'est rien d'important dit-il en reposant le dossier avant de quitter la pièce laissant une Isane complètement perdue

* * *

En se promenant dans les rues menant à la 10 éme division, Karin sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule  
-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur sourit Olivia. Mais je t'ai appelé, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu  
-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la brune  
-Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule c'est tout  
-Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là  
-Oui, je sais merci dit-elle en s'éloignant sous le regard perplexe de la brune  
Une fois arrivée à son appartement, elle s'appuya contre sa porte d'entrée avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci afin de se recroqueviller sur elle-même

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Toshiro fut étonné de ne pas avoir croisé Karin de toute la journée  
-Karin ? Dit-il en toquant à la porte de son appartement… Karin, insista-il en ne recevant pas de réponse de sa part. Je sais que tu es là.  
-Va t'en, lui répondit enfin une voix de l'autre coté de la porte  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Toshiro étonné. Tu as été voir la 4 ème division ?  
-Oui  
-Et c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-il inquiet  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule  
\- Karin, tu….  
-Va-t-en hurla-t-elle alors qu'il sentit une vague de chaleur le repousser à travers la porte  
Peiné qu'elle le rejette ainsi, il finit par lui obéir en s'éloignant

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un nouveau coup retentit à la porte  
-Karin, c'est moi Rangiku  
-Je ne veux voir personne  
-Écoute soupira la rousse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu ne résoudras rien en restant seule caché chez toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour Genzo et moi, je veux t'aider moi aussi. Ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît.  
Elle attendit ainsi un petit peu avant d'entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure  
-Merci dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour trouver Karin assise seule dans le noir à côté de la porte, ses genoux replier sur sa poitrine.  
-Karin dit-elle en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre, la jeune humaine lui bondit dessus pour pleurer sur son épaule. La rousse la serra alors doucement contre elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Quand elle la sentit desserrer doucement son étreinte, elle osa enfin parler  
-Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Matsumoto  
-J'en sais rien avoua la jeune Kurosaki. Je suis tellement perdu  
-Et si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive, je pourrais peut-être t'aider  
-D'accord soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que je ne vais de toute façon pas pouvoir le cacher éternellement. J'ai été à la 4 éme division ce matin  
-Oui le capitaine m'en à parlé. Il était inquiet parce que tu ne semblais pas aller très bien ces derniers jours. Alors, qu'à découvert Isane pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?  
-Je suis enceinte, dit-elle d'une petite voix  
-Tu … dit Matsumoto en écarquillant les yeux. Oh Karin, c'est normal d'avoir peur, tu sais  
-Toi aussi, tu as paniqué en découvrant que tu attendais Genzo ?  
-Bien sûr, mais pour moi la situation était bien différente. Toi, tu as la chance d'être bien entouré.  
-Mais et si Toshiro…  
-Je sais que le capitaine peut paraître parfois un peu froid, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, jamais il ne t'abandonnera pour ça  
-Je sais bien, j'ai juste peur qu'il n'ai pas envie de ce bébé  
-Je ne pense pas. Écoute, le mieux à faire est de voir directement avec lui. Comme tu l'as dis, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui cacher éternellement  
-Si je vais le voir, tu resteras avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr, et même après. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les conseils d'une mère sont un bien très précieux pendant une grossesse  
-Merci dit sincèrement Karin  
-Allez maintenant debout, dit-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider

* * *

Les 2 filles sont ainsi partis en direction du bureau du capitaine ou Karin pris une grande inspiration en observant la porte  
-Tu veux que je lui parle d'abord ? Lui demanda Matsumoto. Pas pour lui annoncer, mais pour préparer un peu le terrain  
-Oui, je veux bien  
La rousse est donc entré dans le bureau et en la voyant, Toshiro s'est empressé de se relever  
-Alors tu as su lui parler ?  
-Oui  
-Et ?  
-Vous devriez vous asseoir capitaine, elle va vous le dire elle-même, mais ce ne sera pas facile  
-Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-Ça, ce sera à toi d'en juger dit Karin en entrant dans la pièce  
-Karin, tu …  
-Attend laisse moi parler s'il te plaît. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'ignorer, je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin de digérer ce que je viens d'apprendre et tu auras sûrement besoin de temps toi aussi. Bon ça ne sers à rien de tourner autour du pot. Je suis enceinte  
-Tu … dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est impossible, je suis un shinigami et toi une humaine  
-Ouais c'est ce que pensait aussi le capitaine Kotetsu. Il semblerait que je sois un cas unique. Peut être que c'est dû à la partie shinigami en moi hérité de mon père. Enfin, pour le moment, elle préfère me surveiller de prêt  
-Parce que ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi ?  
-Il y a un risque oui  
-Bon sang, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux  
-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter dit Matsumoto en s'éclipsant  
-Toshiro dit Karin après un long moment de silence  
-Désolé, dit-il en soupirant. J'ai juste besoin d'intégrer. Je ne me suis pas vraiment préparé à une telle éventualité  
-Je sais moi non plus  
-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ?  
-À vrai dire, je suis aussi perdu que toi. Ça nous est tombé dessus un peu comme ça et j'ignore encore si j'ai envie de cet enfant ou pas.  
-Tu voudrais t'en débarrasser ?  
-J'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est une décision que nous devons prendre ensemble  
-Ouais, mais ça va demander un petit temps de réflexion

* * *

Le soir-même Toshiro Hitsugaya était assis sur le toit de son bureau à contempler les étoiles espérant que ça l'aiderais à mieux réfléchir  
-J'avoue que je n'ai jamais compris ta passion pour les toits en pleine nuit retentit une voix dans son dos  
-Karin, dit-il en l'observant s'approcher de lui  
-Tu permets que je me joigne à toi ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-il alors qu'elle prit place à côté de lui  
-Alors ça t'a aidé un peu à réfléchir de fixer le ciel ?  
-Un peu oui, je sais que je te suivrais peu importe la décision que tu prendras  
-Alors tu me laisses carte blanche ?  
-Oui  
-Tu sais moi aussi j'ai pas mal réfléchi cette après-midi. Et je crois que je serais incapable d'abandonner cet enfant, parce que c'est le nôtre et que même s'il n'était pas prévu, il reste une partie de nous 2  
-Alors même s'il te met en danger, tu veux prendre le risque ?  
-Oui  
-Je comprends, même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait que tu risques d'être en danger par ma faute  
-Arrête, je suis forte. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir si facilement  
-Je sais. Et j'ai dit que je respecterais ta décision alors c'est ce que je ferais.  
-Donc on va vraiment le faire ? On va devenir parents ?  
-Il semblerait  
-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? On va devoir en parler à ma famille  
-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Même si je suis pas vraiment prêt à affronter ton père et encore moins ton frère

* * *

Malheureusement pour le pauvre Toshiro, 2 semaines plus tard, il se retrouva dans la salle à manger des Kurosaki faisant face à Ichigo qui fronçait les sourcils perplexe, Yuzu qui les fixait curieuse, Isshin qui divaguait comme toujours sur le poster de sa femme en disant être très heureux de revoir sa petite fille, Kazui qui posait déjà mille questions et Orihimé qui leur souriait rassurante en berçant doucement la petite Masaki dans ses bras  
-Alors ? S'impatienta Ichigo, pourquoi t'as demandé à nous parler Karin. Et plus important encore, pourquoi il est là ? Dit-il en montrant Toshiro  
-Voilà commença nerveusement Karin. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire dit-elle en baissant le regard vers ses mains qui serrais ses genoux tellement fort que la jointure de ses mains devint blanche  
Voyant son air stressé, tout le monde attendit avec impatience le reste de sa phrase. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer  
-Je suis enceinte  
À l'entente de cette phrase, Isshin arrêta instantanément de faire l'idiot pour prendre son air sérieux si inhabituel chez lui  
-Et de qui ? Demanda-t-il directement  
-De moi capitaine dit Toshiro en prenant pour la première fois la parole  
Cette annonce lança de nouveau un gros blanc dans la pièce donnant l'impression aux futurs parents d'étouffer . Mais enfin, Yuzu cassa ce blanc en sautant dans les bras de sa sœur  
-Oh, c'est super Karin, félicitation dit la châtain emballé  
-Merci Yuzu sourit Karin en se détendant doucement  
-Oh Masaki, notre fille grandit si vite. Nous allons devenir grand parents pour la 3 ème fois dit Isshin en pleurant contre son fidèle poster  
-Papa, soupira Karin  
-Heu ...alors ça veut dire que je vais avoir un cousin ou une cousine ? Demanda Kazui perdu  
-Et oui lui sourit sa mère. Félicitation à tous les 2  
-Merci Orihimé dit sincèrement la cadette Kurosaki avant de tourner son regard vers la personne dont elle attendait avec le plus d'appréhension la réaction.  
Son frère n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis l'annonce se contentant de fixer la table. Finalement, il se leva calmement sous le regard de tous pour s'approcher de sa sœur et poser une main sur son épaule  
-Je suis heureux pour toi Karin dit-il calmement avant que son autre main n'aille s'écraser sur l'arrière de la tête de Toshiro l'envoyant ainsi voler contre la table  
-Ichigo ! S'insurgea Karin  
-Bon sang Kurosaki, c'est quoi ton problème grogna Toshiro en relevant son visage, en tenant son nez qui saignait abondement  
-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas toucher à ma petite sœur  
-C'était il y a presque 15 ans je crois qu'il y à prescription maintenant  
-Pas pour moi râla le roux. En plus vous n'êtes même pas marié  
-C'est ça soupira Karin. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais couché avec Orihimé avant le mariage peut-être  
À l'entente de cette phrase, une légère rougeur apparue sur les joues du roux  
-Heu Kazui dit directement Orihimé en se tournant vers son fils. Et si on allait emmener ta sœur faire un tour dans le parc dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce laissant Toshiro seul avec les Kurosaki  
-Ce qui s'est passé entre Orihimé et moi ne te regarde en rien et puis tout ça n'a rien à voir  
-Ah oui et en quoi ? Demanda Karin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-C'est un shinigami Karin  
-Et moi aussi, j'en suis devenu une, je te signale  
-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil. Bon sang à quoi tu pensais Toshiro. On ne sais même pas ce qu'un enfant avec des pouvoirs complet de shinigami pourrait lui faire  
-Parce que tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ? Je m'en veux déjà bien assez comme ça. Et s'il lui arrivait un truc par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais pas  
-Attends, tu veux dire que cette grossesse pourrait être dangereuse pour Karin ? Demanda Yuzu  
-Il y a un risque oui avoua Karin. Étant donné que je suis le premier cas, personne ne peut savoir ce que ça peut me faire. Ça va, ne me regardez pas comme ça tout les 3. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir hein. Faites moi confiance, j'irais au bout de ma grossesse et tout iras bien  
-Hé bien si c'est ton choix, nous ne pouvons que le respecter dit sérieusement son père. Tu as tout notre soutien Karin  
-Merci papa

* * *

En traversant le passage menant à la soul sociéty, Karin tourna le regard vers Toshiro  
-Et bien, ça c'est mieux passé que je l'aurais pensé  
-Parle pour toi  
-Ça va, ton nez va s'en remettre dit-elle moqueuse  
Ils sont ensuite sortis du passage et Karin s'est tourné vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs  
-Tu es prêt ?  
-Je suppose. Bon sang, tout ses règles de conventions sociales sont limite plus épuisante que d'avoir un bébé  
-Peut-être, mais toi aussi, tu dois mettre ta famille au courant  
-Je sais bien, dit-il en partant vers le rukongai  
Arrivé devant la petite maison, Toshiro prit une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte  
-Grand mère, c'est moi annonça-t-il  
-Oh Toshiro, mon garçon entre je t'en pris  
En suivant la voix, les 2 sont entrés dans le salon ou Hinamorie et la vieille dame était déjà attablé en train de prendre le thé  
-Oh Karin, tu es là aussi dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire doux  
-Bonjour jour grand-mère Aira dit-elle poliment. Salut Hinamorie  
-Bonjour lui sourit la brune  
-Installez-vous mes enfants, je vais aller vous chercher une tasse de thé également dit la vieille dame en quittant la pièce  
Un peu après, les 4 se sont donc retrouvé autour de la table  
-Alors Toshiro, de quoi tu souhaitais nous parler ?  
-Je vais bientôt devenir père, dit-il ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot. Et je voulais que vous soyez les premières au courant avec Matsumoto et la famille de Karin  
-Tu vas avoir un bébé ? Dit Hinamorie comme si elle avait mal compris  
-Ouais, c'est un peu le principe d'être père dit-il blasé faisant échapper un petit rire à Karin  
-Oh, mais c'est trop bien dit la shinigami de la 5 ème division emballé. Je suis sûr que je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce magnifique avec vous 2. Félicitation shiro-chan  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça protesta le capitaine de la 10 ème division  
-Ça suffit vous 2, vous n'êtes plus des enfants sourit grand-mère Aira. Mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Hinamorie. C'est une très bonne nouvelle Toshiro. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi  
-Merci grand-mère

* * *

Un peu plus tard, les 2 shinigamis de la 10 ème division ont pris congé de la petite habitation du rukongai pour rejoindre la soul society  
-Une bonne chose de faite soupira Toshiro. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à mettre les autres capitaines au courant et se sera fini  
-Pas vraiment avoua Karin. Je voudrais aussi le dire à mon équipe avant qu'ils le découvrent par quelqu'un d'autre  
-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les 3 shinigamis ont toqué à la porte du bureau de leur capitaine  
-Vous nous avez fait demander capitaine ? Demanda Kristoff  
-Oui, c'est exacte. Entrez  
-Oh salut Karin sourit Olivia en l'apercevant assise au bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau du capitaine ?  
-Imbécile, c'est la 3 ème siège. Ce qu'elle fait ne te regarde pas grogna Loris. Alors capitaine, nous vous écoutons. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?  
-Enfaîte, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir avoua Karin. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant que nous le rendions public  
-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Kristoff  
-La raison qui va m'empêcher de partir en mission pendant un petit temps  
-Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta Olivia. J'en étais sûr. Ton malaise de la dernière fois était plus grave que ce que tu as voulu nous faire croire  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment grave le mot adapté  
-Ah oui ? Alors quelle autre raison qu'une raison grave pourrait t'empêcher de partir en mission ? Demanda la brune  
-Peut-être le fait d'attendre un enfant  
-Tu vois, je le savais, c'est grave et … attends quoi ? Dit-elle abasourdit  
-Ça veut dire qu'elle est enceinte imbécile lui souffla Loris  
-Oui, ça, j'avais bien compris, mais quoi, comment, quand …  
-J'en suis à un peu plus d'un mois maintenant d'après le capitaine Kotetsu  
-Et qui est le père ?  
-Olivia, ce genre de chose ne se demande pas à sa supérieure la sermonna Kristoff  
-C'est bon sourit Karin en touchant la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule signe qu'elle pouvait dévoiler la vérité  
Mais rien que ce geste permis aux 3 shinigamis de comprendre l'identité du père  
-Vous capitaine dit Olivia en clignant des yeux perdu  
-C'est exacte dit Toshiro  
-Oh bon sang ! Hurla Olivia en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux défaisant ainsi sa queue de cheval. Comment j'ai pas pu le voir venir ? Le capitaine à commencé à changer de comportement et à plus s'ouvrir aux autres quand Karin est arrivé. C'est exactement la même chose que Loris quand il est en présence de Patricia  
-Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire râla le concerné  
-Tu parles de la 6 éme siège de la 13 éme division ? Sourit Karin. La petite châtain ?  
-Elle-même lui sourit Olivia. Notre chère Loris semble avoir un petit faible pour elle  
-Je n'ai pas de faible pour elle dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Mais bien sûr lui sourit Olivia  
-Laisse tomber Olivia, tu vois bien que tu le gène et qu'il risque de perdre sa réputation de blasé habituel  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi protesta Loris en se tournant vers le blond  
Et toujours assise au bureau, Karin éclata de rire en voyant que la nouvelle passait plutôt bien auprès de ses amis les plus proches dans la soul sociéty

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Toshiro se trouvait debout entre le Kensei et Kempachi pour une habituelle réunion des capitaines  
-...C'est pourquoi je demanderais à la 2 ème division de renforcer la sécurité autour de cette zone expliqua le commandant sortant Toshiro de ses pensées  
-Entendu confirma soi fon  
-Bien, je pense que nous avons abordé tout les points dit Shunsui en se tournant vers nanao qui relisait une dernière fois le parchemin concerné.  
-Oui dit-elle en relevant le regard vers lui  
-Bien, mais avant de vous laisser partir, capitaine Hitsugaya, il me semble que vous aviez quelques choses à nous dire ?  
-C'est exacte, dit-il alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Je dois vous mettre au courant de la naissance future de mon enfant  
À ces mots, beaucoup de capitaines écarquillèrent les yeux. En connaissant le capitaine Hitsugaya depuis plusieurs années, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il ait eu une histoire avec une femme  
-Je vois dit Kyoraku avec un petit sourire et qui est la future mère ?  
-Karin Kurosaki dit-il plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, se sentant mal à l'aise face à tout ces regards  
-Ce qui explique l'état de ton nez rigola Kempachi. J'espère que tu l'as fait payer et ce petit imbécile d'Ichigo  
-Je n'étais pas vraiment là-bas pour me battre avec lui fit remarquer Toshiro  
-Dommage dit Kempachi en haussant les épaules  
-Alors nous allons bientôt avoir un enfant Hitsugaya-Kurosaki dans nos rangs, dit Mayuri avec un regard malsain. Un gamin issus de cette famille et du plus jeune capitaine ayant intégré le gotei 13, il aura probablement une force plus grande que toutes mes espérances  
En observant le scientifique divaguer sur la force de son enfant, Toshiro se promit de ne jamais le laisser traîner prêt de la 12 ème division  
-Ah, ces femmes Kurosaki soupira le commandant. C'est quelque chose, on dirait bien. Surtout pour les capitaines de la 10 ème division dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais si vous nous l'annoncez, je suppose que la jeune Kurosaki n'a pas l'intention de rentrer sur terre pour l'élever ?  
-Non en effet, elle compte bien rester dans le gotei 13  
-Bien, voilà qui est parfait  
-Et en quoi commandant ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Et bien parce que ça m'évitera de chercher un nouveau capitaine pour la 10 ème division dans l'éventualité ou vous l'auriez suivis dit-il avec un sourire innocent. Bien, je pense donc que la réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez disposer


	11. Chapter 11

Assise seule dans son bureau, Karin soupira en observant la pile de paperasse devant elle. Mais d'un coup, elle sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en fracas  
-Karin sourit Rukia. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Alors c'est vrai ?  
-Oh et bien oui sourit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat  
-Oh, félicitation lui sourit la capitaine de la 13 ème division en la serrant contre elle faisant échapper un sourire à Karin  
Elle avait toujours confédéré Rukia comme une grande sœur depuis qu'elle avait vécu un petit temps chez eux sur terre. Et elle était contente de l'avoir à ses côtés pour cette épreuve

* * *

Dans le bureau voisin, Toshiro passa la porte pour trouver Matsumoto assise à son bureau. Il n'y a pas à dire, depuis que son fils est revenu à ses côtés, elle était plus mature  
-À vous voila capitaine. Alors comment ça s'est passé ?  
-J'ai envie de mourir, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Je préférais largement me battre contre une horde d'espada plutôt que de devoir l'annoncer à une autre personne  
-Mais maintenant vous l'avez fait sourit-elle rassurante et la rumeur va vite se rependre  
-Et tu penses que quand tout le monde le saura, je serais tranquille ?  
-Non on risque plus de vous dévisager, c'est vrai. Bah, je sais comment vous remettre d'aplomb, sourit-elle en sortant une bouteille de saké de son bureau  
-Matsumoto, dit-il une veine sur la tempe  
-Ça va si on ne peut même plus rigoler soupira-t-elle

* * *

Et comme il l'avait prévu, la rumeur fit rapidement le tour du gotei 13 et ni Karin, ni Toshiro ne pouvait se promener sans qu'un regard ou des messes basse ne les suives.  
Ce n'est qu'après 3 mois, que les gens ont commencé à s'habituer à la situation et qu'ils purent enfin se promener tranquillement.

* * *

Ce jour là, Karin en était donc à 4 mois de grossesse et était assise dans le canapé du bureau du capitaine de la 10 éme division  
-Bon sang, je meurs de chaud soupira-t-elle  
-Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas normal que tu suffoque autant de la chaleur. C'est ton élément, ça ne devrait pas t'affecter. Tu devrais aller voir la 4 ème division  
-C'est simplement le bébé, je te dis. Au lieu de parler, contente-toi de me rafraîchir  
-Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis plus de 2 heures, protesta-t-il  
-Capitaine, ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte lui sourit Matsumoto depuis son bureau  
-Je sais je sais grogna-t-il  
-Oh bon sang dit Karin en se relevant d'un coup  
-Quoi ? Demanda directement Toshiro  
-Arrête ton pouvoir  
-Quoi mais je croyais que …  
-Arrête le, je te dis  
-D'accord dit-il en s'exécutant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Je … je meurs de froid dit-elle en frottant frénétiquement ses bras. Bon sang, on gèle ici  
-Matsumoto regarde dit Toshiro inquiet  
-Elle… elle commence à devenir bleu dit la rousse inquiète elle aussi  
-J'ai sommeil dit faiblement Karin  
-Non ne t'endors pas. Pas dans ton état la secoua Toshiro. Matsumoto cours nous chercher des couvertures  
-Entendu dit-elle en sortant précipitamment  
-Karin, regarde-moi, reste concentré sur ma voix  
-Mais je suis si fatigué  
-Je sais mais il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. Tu es en hypothermie  
-Voilà dit Matsumoto en lui posant plusieurs couvertures sur le dos  
-Merci dit Karin en s'enroulant dedans. Mais j'ai toujours froid  
-Je vais chercher Isane compris Matsumoto en voyant le regard que lui envoyait son capitaine

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Matsumoto est réapparu suivis de la capitaine de la 4 ème division  
-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda tout de suite la shinigami médecin  
-J'ai toujours froid dit Karin en tremblant de tout son corps  
-Je vois ça, votre peau est gelé constata-t-elle.  
-Et i minutes, elle mourrait de chaud lui expliqua Toshiro. Je pense qu'il se passe un truc de pas normal avec le bébé  
-En effet dit-elle en activant son pouvoir sur son ventre. Il faudrait l'emmener à la 4 ème division pour que je fasse des tests plus poussés  
-Entendu dis Toshiro en la prenant dans ses bras  
Arrivé dans la division, Isane commença tous les tests adaptés  
-Bon sang, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Quoi ? C'est grave ? Demanda Toshiro  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense savoir pourquoi son corps passe d'un extrême à un autre. Ils n'y a pas un bébé mais 2  
-Des jumeaux ? Demanda Toshiro choqué  
-Oui, ça expliquerait tout. Chacun d'entre eux à du hériter de l'un de vos pouvoirs respectifs et avec la grandeur de leurs pouvoirs, ça se fait ressentir sur le corps de Karin dit-elle en observant sa patiente qu'elle avait endormit  
-Et vous pouvez faire quelques choses ?  
-Je pense pouvoir créer une couche de protection autour de l'embryon avec du reatsu pour retenir le pouvoir des bébés  
-Et ça pourrait l'aider ?  
-Ça pourrait la protéger des pouvoirs grandissant de vos enfants oui  
-Alors faites le  
-Bien dit-elle en s'exécutant

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin a doucement ouvert les yeux et après que sa vue se soit habitué à la luminosité de la pièce, elle reconnue la 4ème division  
-Tu te réveilles enfin retenti une voix à sa droite  
-Rukia dit-elle en la reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Le capitaine Hitsugaya et Matsumoto on été demandé en mission. Bien sûr, le capitaine Hitsugaya n'était pas d'accord de te quitter jusqu'à ce que je lui promette de prendre soin de toi en son absence  
-Merci  
-Oh je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, tu sais. À part rester assise sur une chaise  
-Oui, mais tu as sûrement des trucs plus intéressant à faire comme t'occuper de ta division ou même de ta fille  
-Oh j'ai de très bons shinigamis pour m'aider à la 13 ème division et Ichika est avec Renji à la 6 ème division. Ne t'en fais pas,ça ne me dérange vraiment pas  
-Au fait, pourquoi je n'ai plus de bouffé de chaleur où je ne suis plus en hypothermie ?  
-Grâce au capitaine Kotetsu retentit une voix à la porte de sa chambre  
-Toshiro sourit-elle  
-Bon et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser. Tu es entre de bonnes-mains à présent sourit Rukia en se levant  
-Merci d'être resté avec elle Kushiki  
-Pas de soucis dit-elle en quittant la pièce  
-Alors le capitaine Kotestu à trouvé ce que j'avais ?  
-Oui, ton état était bien dû au bébé. Mais ce n'est pas anodin si tu passes par ses 2 états si opposés. Tu attends des jumeaux  
-Des jumeaux ? Dit-elle perdu  
-Oui et d'après Kotetsu, chacun posséderait l'un de nos pouvoirs  
-Alors c'est pour ça. Vous commencer déjà à vous disputer sans penser à votre pauvre maman sourit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant son regard vers Toshiro. Tu n'as pas l'air heureux qu'on attendent des jumeaux  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais le fait que tu portes 2 bébés te met encore plus en danger  
-Toshiro soupira-t-elle. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter maintenant. Je vais bien et eux aussi dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne faut vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes, je suis assez forte pour nous 3 crois moi  
-Je crois en toi, mais ça n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour vous  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu feras un super père lui sourit Karin

* * *

Le lendemain, 2 hommes sont entrés dans le bureau du commandant  
-Vous nous avez fait demander ? Demanda Kensei  
-C'est exacte. Nous avons un léger problème  
-Et lequel ?  
-Je viens de recevoir un rapport de la 4 ème division. Karin Kurosaki attend 2 enfants  
-Des jumeaux ? Et où est le problème ? Demanda shinji  
-Le problème est que maintenant nous n'avons aucune idée duquel des 2 pourrait être notre sauveur  
-Et c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Kensei ? Parce que pour le moment, on s'en fiche un peu. L'important, c'est que ces bébés aillent bien. Et si cette prophétie doit s'avérer vraie alors ce sauveur nommé se désignera sûrement tout seul  
-Oui, tu as probablement raison. Et puis je suppose que l'un des bébés aura un potentiel plus puissant que son frère ou sa sœur et à partir de là, il sera assez facile de savoir lequel est concerné, réfléchi le commandant. Donc je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons laisser faire le temps

* * *

1 mois plus tard, Karin allait beaucoup mieux grâce à la protection réalisée par la 4 ème division autour du fœtus. Ce jour-là, elle travaillait tranquillement sur la paperasse de la 10 ème division  
-Voilà le dossier que tu m'as demandé Karin lui sourit Genzo en le posant sur le bureau  
-Je te remercie lui sourit-elle. On dirait que le travail ici te plaît vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que tu ne viennes m'aider après tes cours à l'académie.  
-C'est vrai, j'aime bien t'aider et puis ma mère et parrain dise toujours que c'est bien que t'ai un peu d'aide pour éviter d'en faire trop avec les bébés  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et bien, tu diras à ton parrain et à ta mère que je ne suis pas faite en sucre dit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher un tampon rangé dans l'une des armoires à l'autre bout de la pièce  
Mais en chemin, elle ressentit une immense douleur dans son ventre  
-Karin ça va ? S'inquiéta Genzo en la voyant grimacer tout en se tenant le ventre. Karin ! Hurla-t-il en la voyant s'effondrer au sol. Karin réveil, toi dit-il en la secouant  
Paniqué, le jeune garçon se releva pour partir en courant dans le bureau voisin  
-Maman, parrain, venez vite, c'est Karin  
Il n'en fallu pas plus aux 2 adultes pour accourir dans la pièce d'à côté  
-Oh non dit Toshiro en s'accroupissant à coté  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Matsumoto  
-Je ne sais pas, elle voulait seulement aller chercher quelques chose dans une armoire quand elle s'est mise à gémir et à se tenir le ventre puis elle à perdue connaissance  
-Je l'emmène tout de suite à la 4 ème division dit Toshiro en partant avec Karin dans ses bras  
-Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire dit Genzo en se tournant vers sa mère  
-T'en fait pas ce n'est pas ta faute dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Karin ouvrit les yeux dans l'un des lits de la 4 ème division  
-Ah, vous revenez à vous sourit la vice capitaine de la 4 ème division en l'observant  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Vous avez perdu connaissance.  
-Et vous savez ce qui a causé cet évanouissement ? Demanda Toshiro assit à coté de son lit  
-Malgré la couche de protection créée autour de l'embryon, le pouvoir des bébés semble la repousser expliqua Kiyone Kotetsu. C'est d'autant plus le cas quand vous vous déplacer dit-elle en fixant Karin. Pour votre sécurité, je suis obligé de vous demander de rester coucher jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse  
-Jusqu'à la fin dit Karin choqué, mais j'en ai encore pour au moins 4 mois, ça va être un vrai enfer  
-Je suis désolé, mais il en va de votre sécurité et de celle des bébés  
-Ne vous en faite pas intervint Toshiro. J'y veillerais personnellement  
-D'accord, je vais également vous prescrire quelques médicaments, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers son bureau

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Karin soupira couché dans son lit. Elle détestait se sentir inutile et surtout rester enfermer entre 4 murs.  
Observant autour d'elle et ne voyant pas Toshiro dans les parages, elle releva sa couette pour essayer d'aller faire un tour jusqu'à sa fenêtre  
-N'y pense même pas lui indiqua une voix prêt de la porte  
En se retournant vers celle-ci, elle vit Toshiro appuyé contre le chambranle  
-Comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe  
-Tu ne t'es pas plaint depuis plus de 10 minutes, c'était pas normal. Aller recouche toi ordonna-t-il  
-T'es un vrai tyran, soupira-t-elle tandis que la sonnette retentit et que Toshiro alla ouvrir  
-La meilleure des infirmières est arrivée sourit Matsumoto en entrant dans la pièce. Ne vous en faites pas capitaine, je ne la lâcherais pas un instant du regard  
-Tu m'as pris une baby-sitter ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant un regard noir vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai été demandé pour une mission et je ne peux désâment pas te laisser seule. J'ai d'ailleurs prévu une surveillance rapproché en continue pour chaque moment où je serais absent. Matsumoto, Hinamorie, Olivia, Loris, Kristoff, Rukia et moi, on va se relayer pour être sûr que tu n'en fasses pas qu'à ta tête  
-Je vous déteste tous dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur

* * *

Malgré tout, Karin, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ses surveillances rapprochées obligatoire  
Et environ 2 mois plus tard, alors qu'elle en était à plus de 6 mois de grossesse, Hinamorie entra en trombe dans le bureau de Toshiro et Rangiku  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle directement. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter  
-Hinamorie qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda tout de suite Toshiro  
-Karin s'est levé pour aller faire un tour dans votre jardin puis elle s'est tordu de douleur et m'a supplié de l'aider. J'étais paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai appelé Kira et Renji et ils l'ont conduit à la 4 ème division  
-C'est pas vrai dit Toshiro en quittant rapidement son bureau  
Arrivé à la 4 ème division, le capitaine de la 10 éme division à rapidement aperçu les 2 vices capitaines  
-Où est-elle ?  
-Avec le capitaine Kotetsu lui expliqua le blond  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Toshiro pour entrer précipitamment dans la pièce  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya, justement, je vais avoir besoin de vous dit la shinigami médecin penché au-dessus de sa patiente endormit  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Je pense avoir compris pourquoi la protection que j'ai créée n'était pas assez puissante  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui, je n'ai pas pris en compte un élément. Chacun des bébés semble avoir hérité de l'un de vos pouvoirs. Mais Karin est une shinigami de feu. Ce qui veut dire que seul l'un des bébés est adapté pour la chaleur que son corps dégage. l'autre en revanche se retrouve dans un environnement hostile étant à l'opposé de ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi le bébé essaye de se battre contre cette chaleur qui le fait souffrir. Je dois donc créer une nouvelle couche de protection autour du bébé concerné, mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de votre reatsu. Lui seul est adapté à l'environnement dont le bébé à besoin  
-Entendu dit-il en s'approchant. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-Poser vos mains ici dit-elle en les posant à la droite du ventre de Karin et concentré tout votre reatsu dans vos mains pendant que je créer la nouvelle couche de protection  
Le travail des 2 combinés dura presque 2 heures, mais ils finirent par réussir à séparer les 2 fœtus

* * *

Le lendemain, Karin à de nouveaux ouvert les yeux  
-Bon sang, soupira-t-elle en reconnaissant la 4 ème division. Ça va commencer à devenir une habitude  
-La faute à qui ? Lui demanda Toshiro  
-Ça va, j'en pouvais plus de rester à rien faire se défendit-elle  
-T'es une imbécile Kurosaki, soupira-t-il. Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de te retrouver à chaque fois dans ce lit sans savoir si tu pourras en ressortir un jour. Et si tu y étais resté ou que tu avais perdu les bébés qu'est ce que j'aurais fait moi à ton avis ?  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en regardant ses couettes  
-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette situation, mais dis toi qui ne restes plus que 3 mois. Et puis ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit.  
-Je sais bien dit-elle honteuse. Je ferais plus attention à partir d'aujourd'hui  
-Merci dit-il sincèrement

* * *

2 mois plus tard, alors qu'elle en était à 8 mois de grossesse, Karin avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser  
-Bon sang, vous n'avez pas envie de sortir maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son ventre. Vous commencez à devenir sacrément lourd tous les 2  
-Laisse-les encore un petit mois, ils sont bien ou ils sont dit Toshiro en entrant dans la chambre  
-Oh oui à mangé sourit-elle en voyant le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains  
-Je te préviens, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne suis sûrement pas aussi doué que ta sœur  
-Ça fait rien, j'ai trop faim dit-elle en commençant à engloutir la nourriture. Ne me regarde pas comme ça dit-elle la bouche pleine. Je mange pour 3 moi je te signale  
-Je n'ai rien dit moi dit-il innocemment. Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et je reviens  
-Ça va, je devrais savoir me débrouiller pendant ce temps dit-elle moqueuse

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Toshiro est sorti de la salle de bain  
-Bon et maintenant, tu as envie de faire quoi ?… Karin ? Demanda-t-il car ne recevant pas de réponse. Karin, insista-t-il en entrant dans la chambre  
Mais à l'entrée de celle-ci, il se figea en trouvant Karin inconsciente alors que ses draps étaient couverts de sang  
-Non, non, non dit-il en se précipitant vers elle. Karin, dit-elle en essayant vainement de la réveiller  
Mais voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour partir en shumpo à la 4 ème division  
-J'ai besoin d'aide, vite dit-il en entrant dans le bâtiment  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya qu'est ce qui … oh mon dieu dit la vice capitaine en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Vite emmenez là dans la pièce-là dit-elle en lui indiquant. Je vais chercher ma sœur  
Obéissant, Toshiro attendit quelques secondes avant que la capitaine n'entre dans la pièce  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se dépêchant de l'ausculter  
-Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé comme ça  
-Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Il faut faire sortir les bébés de là tout de suite. Aller me préparer une salle d'opération ordonna-t-elle à l'un de ses shinigamis  
-Tout de suite capitaine dit-il en partant en courant  
-Mais c'est trop tôt s'inquiéta Toshiro  
-Je sais bien mais on à pas trop le choix. Je dois la préparer pour la césarienne dit-elle en traînant le lit dans le couloir  
-Je peux rester avec elle ? Demanda Toshiro en la suivant  
-C'est plutôt compliqué dans une salle d'opération. Mais si vous voulez vraiment, vous devrez rester à l'entrée de la pièce  
-Entendu, dit-il sérieusement alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle concerné  
-Préparez-moi la patiente ordonna-t-elle en enfilant ses gants. Il va falloir faire très vite  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme était penché au-dessus du ventre de Karin qu'elle venait d'ouvrir  
-En voilà un dit-elle en attrapant l'un des bébés  
Dés que l'air entra en contact avec ses petits poumons, le bébé poussa son premier cri et Toshiro soupira rassuré. S'il pleure c'est qu'il va bien  
-Je m'en occupe dit la vice capitaine en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour partir le nettoyer et lui faire tout les tests nécessaire. Il beaucoup trop faible. Il me faut une couveuse tout de suite  
-Toute de suite vice capitaine dit l'un des shinigami en lui apportant  
Elle posa ainsi délicatement le bébé dedans avant de la refermer  
-Qu'est-ce que ça va lui faire ? S'inquiéta Toshiro  
-Ça va lui insuffler du reatsu en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort lui appris la châtain. Ne vous en faites pas. Votre fils va bien dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-Mon fils ?  
-Oui, venez dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher  
Et en se penchant au-dessus de la couveuse, Toshiro aperçu le petit poupon avec les mêmes traits de visage que lui qui le fixait avec de grand yeux turquoise mais au dessus de sa tête, on pouvait apercevoir une petite touffe de cheveux noir  
-Il est adorable sourit la vice capitaine  
-Kiyone l'appela sa sœur. Occupe-toi du 2 ème également pendant que je m'occupe de la mère  
-Entendu, dit-elle en attrapant le second bébé dans ses bras pour réaliser la même opération que pour son frère  
-Je vais avoir besoin d'une seconde couveuse, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'on lui apportât. Et voilà dit-elle en refermant la seconde couveuse. C'est une petite fille un peu faible, mais sinon en pleine forme, annonça-t-elle au capitaine Hitsugaya  
Et en observant ce second bébé, Toshiro reconnu très facilement les traits de Karin sur son visage ainsi que ses yeux gris perçant. Mais ses cheveux à elle étaient blancs comme la neige.  
En observant ses enfants, un petit sourire perça sur le visage toujours si renfermé du capitaine de glace. Mais au même moment, son cœur rata un battement en entendant un bip incessant dans son dos. Une machine reliée à Karin venait d'annoncer que son cœur venait de s'arrêter


	12. Chapter 12

-Bon sang grogna le capitaine Kotetsu en commençant un massage cardiaque. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner Karin  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Toshiro  
-Je suis désolé lui dit la vice capitaine. Mais vous devez sortir, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la porte. Ma sœur se charge d'elle, ne vous en faites pas  
-Mais je … dit-il en fixant d'un regard désespéré Karin dont le cœur ne semblait ne pas vouloir repartir  
Finalement, il fut mis dans la salle d'attente ou il resta planté ne comprenant rien à tout ce qui venait de se passer  
-Capitaine ! Retentit soudain la voix de Matsumoto dans son dos. Capitaine, répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Capitaine dit-elle en le secouant. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive  
-Son cœur s'est arrêté dit-il sans vraiment comprendre que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche  
-Quoi ? Demanda Matsumoto choqué. Et les bébés ?  
-On a dû les sortir d'urgence. Ils sont maintenant sous couveuse. Mais le cœur de Karin s'est arrêté et on m'a obligé à sortir  
-Oh, capitaine dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Ne vous en faite pas dit-elle sur un ton qui si voulait rassurant. Karin est forte. Elle s'en sortira  
-Mais si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Bon sang, tout est ma faute. Ichigo avait raison, j'aurais du respecter la promesse que je lui ai faite il y a des années et ne jamais m'approcher de Karin  
-Alors vous n'auriez pas écouté votre cœur. Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous aimez Karin et elle vous aime aussi.  
-Mais je l'ai mise en danger en pleine connaissance de cause  
-Et Karin connaissait parfaitement les dangers d'être avec vous aussi. Pourtant ça ne l'a jamais dissuadé d'être avec vous, alors cessez de vous torturer  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya ? L'interpella une nouvelle voix dans le couloir  
-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il directement en apercevant la capitaine de la 4 ème division  
-Elle est sortie d'affaire pour le moment. Mais j'ignore si elle se réveillera un jour  
-Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?  
-Hé bien, Karin est le premier cas d'humaine donnant naissance à des enfants shinigamis. Je ne peux savoir avec certitude ce qui va lui arriver  
-Et est-ce que je peux la voir ?  
-Oui venez dit-elle en les entraînant vers la chambre où ils l'ont conduit  
Arrivé dans la pièce en question, Toshiro s'approcha lentement du lit  
-Je vais vous laisser dit le capitaine Kotetsu en s'éloignant  
-Elle est si pâle dit doucement Matsumoto  
-Tu a entendu le capitaine Kotetsu, elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller  
-Non capitaine, ne dites pas ça. Moi je crois en Karin. Je sais qu'elle va se battre. Elle ne nous abandonnera pas aussi facilement  
-Je l'espère vraiment

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hinamorie passa les portes de la chambre  
-Toshiro, dit-elle en le voyant assis sur le siège à côté du lit de Karin. On m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé, dit-elle en venant se poster derrière lui pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule  
-Regarde-là, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Karin est forte et par ma faute elle se retrouve comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'intégrer son équipe de foot à l'époque. On ne serait jamais devenu amis ainsi et elle porterait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui  
-Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Lui demanda Hinamorie en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête  
-Mais t'es pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Toshiro en se tournant vers elle  
-Désolé, je sais qu'en tant que vice capitaine, je ne peux pas manquer de respect ainsi à mon supérieur. Mais en tant que grande sœur, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler comme ça. Karin et toi vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Le destin vous aurait réuni quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis bon sang, ensemble vous avez créer une famille. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu regrettes tes enfants  
-Non, c'est vrai dit-il en regardant le sol  
Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la vice capitaine de la 4 ème division  
-Oh Hinamorie dit-elle en apercevant sa collègue. J'ignorais que tu étais ici. Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Non, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Toshiro  
-C'est l'heure de nourrir les bébés. Nous nous demandions si vous vouliez vous en charger  
-Heu … oui s'il vous plaît  
-Bien je vais les chercher dit-elle en disparaissant avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec les 2 couveuses  
-Tenez, votre fille semble la plus affamé dit-elle en lui posant le poupon dans les bras avant de lui tendre le biberon  
Face à son air perdu, Hinamorie ne pus retenir un petit sourire  
-Comme ça dit-elle en lui plaçant correctement les bras afin qu'il tienne le bébé et le biberon en même temps  
-Merci dit-il faiblement en observant sa fille téter doucement le biberon  
-Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda Hinamorie en se penchant au-dessus de la 2 ème couveuse  
-Oui bien sûr, lui sourit l'autre vice capitaine. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester plus d'une demi-heure en dehors  
-On fera attention promit la brune en attrapant le 2 ème bébé dans ses bras. Ils sont magnifique tout les 2 dit-elle attendrit. Comment tu les a appelé Shiro ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs  
-Je ne leur ai pas encore donné de prénom. Je voulais le faire avec Karin  
-Je comprends, dit-elle faiblement en observant la jeune femme dans le lit

* * *

Le lendemain, Toshiro se trouvait toujours au chevet de Karin sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'évolution.  
En soupirant, le shinigami de glace se leva pour aller observer les 2 bébés endormis dans leur couveuse. Le capitaine Kotetsu avait décidé de les laisser dans la chambre espérant que l'aura de leurs parents les aides à devenir fort assez vite.

Comme si elle sentait le regard posté sur elle, la petite shinigami ouvrit les yeux pour observer son père avec ses grands yeux gris, copie conforme de ceux de Karin.  
Et au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur 5 personnes dont une femme portant un bébé dans ses bras  
-Toshiro dit directement la châtain en tête de file. Comment elle va ?  
-Il n'y a toujours pas d'évolution, je suis désolé  
-Oh non dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en s'approchant du lit de sa jumelle  
-Et les bébés ? Demanda sérieusement Ishiin  
-Ils vont bien dit-il en montrant les 2 couveuses tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha pour venir observer ses petits-enfants  
-Elle ressemble à Karin, sourit-il doucement  
-C'est vrai objecta Ichigo en observant sa nièce et son neveu avant de se tourner vers sa sœur inconsciente  
-Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Demanda tristement Kazui en observant sa tante  
-Parce qu'elle à donnée beaucoup de ses forces pour mettre au monde ton cousin et ta cousine. Et maintenant elle doit les retrouver lui expliqua doucement Orihimé  
-Mais ça va prendre longtemps ?  
-On n'en sait rien avoua Ichigo comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir  
-Karin dit Yuzu alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Je ne peux pas la voir comme ça, je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur, excusez-moi dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce  
-Yuzu attend essaya de la retenir son frère  
-Laisse lui du temps lui dit son père en le retenant lui aussi. Tes sœurs ont toujours eu un lien spécial. C'est normal que ce soit plus dur pour elle  
-Je vais aller lui parler dit Orihimé alors qu'Ichigo lui adressa un signe de tête. C'est vrai que Orihimé était la mieux placé pour réconforter les gens. Vient Kazui, on va aller chercher ta tante  
En obéissant, le petit garçon suivit sa mère en dehors de la pièce  
-Je suis désolé fini par retentir la voix de Toshiro après le départ des 2 roux. T'avais raison Kurosaki. J'aurais jamais du m'approcher de ta sœur. Dés l'instant ou je suis entré dans sa vie, je l'ai mise en danger. Après ce que je lui ai fait, je comprendrais que t'ai envie de m'achever et je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher. Après tout, je le mérite  
En observant le capitaine de la 10 éme division, Ichigo fini par soupirer. Bien sûr que dans un sens, il lui en voulait d'avoir mis sa sœur dans cet état. Mais d'un autre coté, il l'avait rendu heureuse et c'était le choix de Karin. En plus, en observant le shinigami de glace, il ressentit malgré tout de la peine pour lui. Il semblait le plus touché par ce qui arrivait à Karin  
-Ttttsss, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre Hitsugaya. Je te rappelle que t'as 2 gamins à t'occuper et que t'as pas intérêt à les laisser tomber. D'autant plus si Karin ne s'en sort pas. Ils auront besoin de leur père  
Étonné par les paroles du roux, Toshiro releva un regard surpris vers lui avant de le tourner vers les 2 bébés dans les couveuses  
-Oui, tu as raison, finit-il par dire

* * *

Karin sentit tout son corps la faire souffrir, pourquoi tous ses muscles lui tiraient ainsi ? Dans un effort surhumain, la jeune femme finie par ouvrir doucement les yeux, mais fut vite aveuglé par la lumière blanche de la pièce. Une fois sa vue habitué, elle reconnue le plafond du bâtiment de la 4 ème division qu'elle avait beaucoup trop visité ces derniers temps.  
En prenant encore sur elle, elle tourna la tête pour observer un garçon assis dans le siège à côté de son lit en train de tenir un bébé  
-Ichigo, dit-elle d'une voix faible  
En entendant son prénom, le roux écarquilla les yeux avant de redresser son regard vers sa petite sœur  
-Salut dit-il en se levant  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Cette question dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça fait 3 semaines que t'es dans le comma.  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Ils ont dû te faire une césarienne d'urgence pour vous sauver la vie  
-Alors les bébés vont bien ?  
-Constate par toi-même, dit-il en lui penchant sa fille devant les yeux  
-Elle est magnifique, sourit-elle. Comment est-ce que Toshiro l'a appelé ?  
-Ils n'ont pas encore de prénom. Hitsugaya s'est refusé à leur en donner tant que tu ne revenais pas  
-Ou il est d'ailleurs ?  
-Sortit avec votre fils pour lui faire prendre un peu l'air. Mais je vais aller le chercher, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte. Tout le monde attentait ton réveil avec impatience  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Karin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant que des lèvres se plaquent sur les siennes  
-Waouh, dit-elle à la fin du baiser. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon Toshiro toujours si renfermé ?  
-J'en ai absolument rien à faire pour le moment, dit-il simplement. Bon sang Kurosaki, tu vas finir par me tuer à force de me faire des frayeurs pareilles  
-Ce qui est déjà un exploit vu que tu es déjà mort dit-elle avec un petit rire. Où est notre fils ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne le portait pas dans ses bras  
-Ici retentit une nouvelle voix alors qu'une autre personne entrait dans la pièce  
-Salut papa dit-elle avant de se pencher pour observer son second bébé. Il te ressemble, sourit-elle en relevant son regard vers Toshiro  
-Tata retentit une nouvelle voix à la porte  
-Salut Kazui sourit-elle en réceptionnant son neveu  
-Kazui fait doucement, tu pourrais lui faire mal, le sermonna une nouvelle voix  
-T'en fais pas Orihimé, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir ce petit monstre  
-En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te voir lui sourit la rousse  
-Moi aussi  
-Karin dit une dernière voix ému. Oh bon sang Karin dit Yuzu les larmes aux yeux en lui sautant dessus  
-Salut Yuzu dit-elle en serrant sa sœur contre elle  
-Tu m'as fait tellement peur  
-Désolé, dit-elle sincèrement

* * *

Le soir, la famille Kurosaki avait fini par quitter le gotey 13 rassuré de savoir que Karin allait bien.  
De son coté, la jeune femme profitait maintenant de ce calme pour se reposer  
-Bon, dit-elle en observant Toshiro assis dans la chaise à côté de son lit. Il va bien falloir qu'on leur trouve des prénoms maintenant dit-elle en observant son fils dans ses bras  
-Tu as des idées ?  
-J'avais pensé à Yuki ( neige) pour elle dit-elle en fixant sa fille dans les bras de Toshiro et à Haru (soleil) pour lui, car ça représente bien l'opposition qui existe entre nos enfants ,comme entre nous, mais qui les rends si exceptionnels  
-C'est vrai que ça les représente bien avoua-t-il. J'accepte ces prénoms

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Karin avait été autorisé à rentrer chez elle avec ses enfants. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle passa la porte de la villa de Toshiro soutenue par Rukia tandis que derrière elle Toshiro et Hinamorie tenait chacun l'un des bébés dans leurs bras  
-Je ne suis pas mécontente d'être de retour, sourit-elle en observant la maison  
-J'ai bien entendu la voix de Karin ? Retentit une voix un peu plus loin dans la maison. Oh Karin, je suis si heureuse de te voir sourit Matsumoto en faisant irruption dans la pièce pour la serrer contre elle  
-Rangiku, tu me sers trop fort gémit-elle  
-Désolé, dit-elle en se décollant d'elle. J'ai été emporté par ma joie. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Encore un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous ?  
-Elle voulait absolument qu'on finisse les chambres des bébés avant ton arrivé lui expliqua une autre voix alors que 4 personnes entraient à leur tour dans le salon  
-Kristoff, Loris, Olivia sourit-elle en reconnaissant ses collègues. Même toi Genzo ? Sourit-elle au jeune garçon  
-Bien sûr. Je voulais que tout soit prêt pour ton retour  
-Alors j'ai hâte de voir ça  
-Vient, on va te montrer sourit Olivia en partant dans le couloir  
-Dire qu'il y a une époque ou personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez moi soupira Toshiro en suivant toute la petite bande.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Karin dans sa vie, c'était devenu un vrai moulin et il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité

* * *

« 5 ans plus tard »

La soul sociéty n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quelques années, aucun ennemi surpuissant n'avait non plus fait son apparition. Mais dans cette petite vie tranquille Karin avait fini par devenir Karin Hitsugaya, car malgré tout Toshiro gardait ses principes et il n'aimait pas que ses enfants n'aient pas le même nom que leur mère. Dans la famille Kurosaki, Yuzu avait fini par se marier 2 mois après la naissance des jumeaux et 2 ans plus tard, elle avait donné naissance à Emi, une petite fille timide arborant les mêmes cheveux rouge que son père et les mêmes yeux noisette que sa mère.  
Du côté d'Ichigo, il continuait son travail à la clinique toujours aidé de Orihimé tandis que leur fils était maintenant âgé de 10 ans et que Masaki du haut de ses 5 ans et demi commençait de plus en plus à hériter de la beauté de sa mère, ce qui ne rassurait en rien le shinigami remplaçant.  
Dans le gotey 13, le temps c'était de nouveau arrêté pour chacun sauf pour les jumeaux Hitsugaya qui pour une raison inconnu continuait de vieillir en même temps que les humains sur terre.  
Ce jour-là, à la 10 éme division, un jeune garçon observait les rues de son regard turquoise persan  
-Arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça ou tu vas finir par vraiment ressembler à papa ou à oncle Ichigo, se moqua une voix en haut de lui  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Dit-il en observant la petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Maman n'aime pas qu'on monte sur les toits  
-Mais ça n'a pas de sens. On est des shinigamis. On ne peut pas se blesser pour si peut  
-On est qu'à demi shinigami je te rappelle soupira Haru. Alors descends de là  
-T'es vraiment pas drôle dit-elle en bondissant à coté de lui  
-Ah enfin, je vous trouve intervint une nouvelle voix. Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester prêt de moi.  
-Je devais vérifier un truc expliqua simplement le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-Et moi je suis simplement parti le chercher sourit Yuki  
-Je vous jure, je déteste devoir vous babysitter soupira le garçon aux cheveux mauves  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est à toi de nous garder alors que tu n'as que 8 ans de plus que nous  
-Je te signale que j'ai 14 ans de plus que vous soupira Genzo. Seulement, vous ne réagissez pas par normalement au temps qui s'écoule ici  
-Hé, qui tu traites de pas normal ? Demanda-t-elle vexé  
-T'as compris ce que je voulais dire. Bon, on ferais mieux de rentrer chez-vous  
-Non, moi je voulais aller voir papa et maman au travail  
-Non Yuki, tu sais bien qu'ils n'aiment pas qu'on les dérange au bureau lui expliqua son frère  
-Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Vous 2 ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin  
Et avant que l'un d'eux n'ai plus comprendre, ils se sont retrouvé coincés dans la glace tandis que Yuki s'éloignait en shumpo  
Bien sûr, il ne fallu pas longtemps à Haru pour les libérer toutes les 2 grâces à son pouvoir de feu  
-Merci Haru dit Genzo en se débarrassant des derniers morceaux de glace. Cette petite peste, il faut qu'on la rattrape et vite dit-il en partant à la suite de Yuki suivis de l'aîné Hitsugaya

* * *

. En arrivant non loin du bâtiment principal, Yuki regarda derrière elle pour voir les 2 garçons la suivre de prêt. Elle voulut alors partir en courant dans le bâtiment, mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un  
-Bonjour Yuki rigola la personne  
-Tante Hinamorie, comment ça va ? Dit-elle innocemment  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les 2 garçons arriver à toute vitesse  
-Moi ? Mais rien enfin, pour qui tu me prends ? Bon désolé, mais je dois te laisser dit-elle en rentrant dans le bâtiment  
-Yuki revient tout de suite ici, lui hurla Genzo au loin

* * *

Dans le bureau du capitaine, Toshiro et Matsumoto travaillaient sur les documents de la division quand un bruit sourd retentit dans les couloirs.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Matsumoto  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment soupira Toshiro en se relevant  
-C'est moi ou il commence à faire froid ? Demanda Matsumoto  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais dit Toshiro en sortant du bureau avant d'éviter de justesse une flamme  
-Les jumeaux comprit Matsumoto  
-Oui, j'en ai bien peur  
-Et vous n'intervenez pas ?  
-Pas besoin, regarde dit-il en observant la porte à côté de celle de son bureau  
Et 2 seconde après, la porte en question s'ouvrit en trombe sur Karin  
-Yuki, Haru ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir utilisé vos pouvoirs à l'intérieur


	13. Chapter 13: nouvelle génération

« 20 ans plus tard »

Un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans en apparence pianotait tranquillement sur son téléphone assis sur la terrasse d'une grande villa en plein milieu de la 10 ème division  
-Hé Haru l'appela une voix au-dessus de sa tête  
En soupirant, le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les ébouriffer encore plus  
-Quoi Yuki ? Demanda-t-il en relevant son regard turquoise vers sa jumelle  
-On a été demandé dans le bureau du vieux  
-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. C'est du commandant que tu parles, je te rappelle  
-Ouais, mais ça reste un vieux taré quand même dit-elle en atterrissant gracieusement à coté de lui  
-Et pourquoi il veut nous voir ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Sûrement pour nous donner une mission. Aller ramène toi dit-elle en s'éloignant en shumpo faisant ainsi voler ses longs cheveux blancs  
Résigné, son frère fini par se lever afin de la suive. Et arrivé à la première division, ils ont trouvé 2 personnes qui les attendaient déjà  
-Vous voilà enfin dit la fille, les mains sur les hanches  
-C'est pas de ma faute se défendit Yuki. J'ai dû aller le chercher dit-elle en montrant son frère  
-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit maintenant allons-y dit le 2 éme garçon en avançant dans le bâtiment principal  
-Heu Genzo, Ichika, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là au juste ?  
-On à aussi été demandé par le commandant lui expliqua l'adolescente qui en apparence semblait avoir le même age que les jumeaux  
Effectivement, avec les 20 ans écoulés, les shinigamis n'avait vieilli que de quelques années et une fois que le temps, c'était de nouveau arrêté à la soul society, les jumeaux avaient enfin arrêter de vieillir comme des humains, ce qui avait rassuré Toshiro et Karin qui avaient peur de voir leurs enfants vieillir plus vite qu'eux en fin de compte. Mais maintenant que les 2 adolescents avaient arrêté leur vieillissement à 16 ans, leurs parents paraissaient plus être leur grand frère ou grande sœur que leurs géniteurs.  
Genzo de son coté, restait toujours le plus vieux de la bande avec une apparence de jeune homme d'environ 20 ans

* * *

Finalement, les 4 shinigamis sont entré dans la pièce principale du bâtiment  
-Ah, justement, les jeunes que je voulais voir sourit Shunsui  
-Pour quelle raison vous vouliez nous voir commandant ? Demanda respectueusement Genzo  
-J'ai une mission pour vous. Nous avons reçu des rapports d'activité étranges autour de Karakura  
-De quel genre ? Demanda Haru  
-Nous ignorons justement tout de la provenance de ces reatsu. C'est pour ça que nous devons vite trouver à quels genres d'êtres ça appartient. Vice capitaine Ichimaru, vice capitaine Abaraï ( les 2 étant devenus avec les années, des shinigamis reconnus qui ont gravis les échelons pour se retrouver respectivement vice capitaine de la 3 éme division et vice capitaine de la 13 éme division) vous dirigerez donc cette mission avec l'aide de Yuki et Haru  
-Entendu affirmèrent sérieusement les 2  
-Bien alors préparez vos affaires pour vous rendre sur terre. Votre passage sera organisé dans 30 minutes  
Obéissant, les 4 ont quitté la première division afin de se rendre chez eux

* * *

-Alors vous allez sur terre ? Demanda Karin en observant ses enfants préparer des affaires de terriens dans un sac  
-Oui, on a une petite enquête à réaliser. Ce ne sera sûrement pas long dit Yuki  
-D'accord. Mais n'oubliez pas de ne pas trop être intrusif avec Ichigo, Yuzu et leur famille. Par contre si vous voyez votre grand-père...  
-On ne le laissera pas jouer les vieux gâteux t'en fais pas. On sait lui dit Haru en posant son sac sur son épaule. Tu diras au revoir à papa pour nous ? On n'aura pas le temps de passer par son bureau avant l'ouverture du passage  
-Pas de soucis. De toute façon, je suppose qu'il est déjà au courant. Je vous rappelle que c'est aussi votre capitaine et qu'il connaît les missions de chaque membre de la division  
-À ce propos, il faudra qu'on rediscute de cette idée de changement de division à notre retour dit Yuki. J'aime pas trop l'idée que vous soyez tous les 2 mes supérieurs et que vous sachiez du coup chacune de nos actions  
-On verra ça plus tard lui dit Karin. Tu sais bien que ton père n'est pas très d'accord avec cette idée  
-Oui, mais on à plus 4 ans. Et c'est pas non plus comme si je voulais rejoindre la 12 ème division. Je pensais plutôt à la 7 éme ou la 8 éme. Ils n'ont toujours pas de vice capitaine. Et je suis sûr que je conviendrais parfaitement pour ce poste  
-Ttttsss prend pas la grosse tête non plus se moqua son frère  
-Toi la fermes, le jour où tu sauras maîtriser ton bankai, tu pourras parler  
-Je te signale que tu ne sais pas le maîtriser non plus  
-Non mais j'y suis presque j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'apprendre au même age que papa, mais j'arriverais à te battre maman  
-Imbécile, si maman l'a apprit tard c'est parce qu'elle était humaine soupira son frère  
-Je sais bien espèce de crétin  
-C'est bon, stop tout les 2 essaya de les calmer Karin. Vous avez bien le temps pour apprendre le bankai. Et concernant cette idée de changer de division, on verra ça à ton retour. En attendant, vous allez être en retard pour votre mission  
-Oh tu as raison dit Haru. Faut qu'on file. À plus maman dit-il en partant en shumpo suivis de sa sœur tandis que Karin les observait s'éloigner en souriant

* * *

Arrivés au lieu de passage, Ichika et Genzo les attendaient déjà  
-Et ben, on a failli vous attendre fit remarquer l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge  
-Ouais, mais ça va, on est là à l'heure non ? Fit remarquer Yuki  
-Pile oui constata Genzo en observant la porte du monde réel s'ouvrir. Allez en route, dit-il en devançant la marche  
Sans se le faire redire, les 3 autres l'ont suivi  
Et arrivé de l'autre coté, Yuki sourit de toutes ses dents  
-Karakura enfin. Ça fait des années qu'on n'est pas venu. Ça m'avait manqué. Je me demande à quoi doivent ressembler les autres avec les années qui se sont écoulés  
-Si ça se trouve on les reconnaîtra même pas fit remarquer son frère  
-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir lui dit sa sœur. Direction la clinique Kurosaki  
-Et nous on va aller voir chez Urahara si il a des infos. Et on logera sûrement chez lui dit Genzo  
-Oh bien sûr, je comprends dit la fille de glace en voyant la jeune Abaraï baisser le regard. Tu crois que ça va aller Ichika ? Je veux dire, si tu recroises Kazui  
-Oui t'en fait pas dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai oublié maintenant  
(Quelques années plus tôt, la jeune shinigami avait fini par tomber sous le charme du jeune Kurosaki. Mais venant tout les 2 de deux mondes différents, Ichika était resté une adolescente tandis que Kazui avait continué à vieillir)  
-Bon essayé de voir de votre côté si vous trouvez des infos et retrouvez nous demain à 8h chez Urahara dit Genzo  
-Entendu dis Haru avant de s'éloigner en shumpo avec sa sœur  
Arrivés devant la clinique Kurosaki, les 2 jumeaux Hitsugaya se sont adressé un regard avant que Yuki ne s'avance pour sonner à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est venu l'ouvrir.  
-Oh heu bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger vieil homme mais nous cherchons notre oncle Ichigo. Est-ce qu'il est là ?  
-Je t'en foutrais des vieil homme répondit le roux une veine sur la tempe  
-Oh oncle Ichigo, c'est toi dit-elle avec un sourire innocent  
-Imbécile soupira son frère dans son dos. Il s'est passé plus de temps chez eux que chez nous. Salut oncle Ichigo dit-il en s'avançant vers lui  
-Salut gamin dit-il en regardant son neveu. Et ben on peut dire que vous n'avez pas changé vous. Comment va votre mère ?  
-Comme toujours. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé avoua Haru  
-Ouais et c'est barbant qu'on la prenne toujours pour ma grande sœur soupira Yuki. Et vous comment ça se passe sur terre ?  
-Plutôt bien. Venez d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Orihimé sera heureuse de vous voir. Orihimé, dit-il en entrant dans la maison. On a de la visite

-Ah bon qui ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Oh Yuki, Haru sourit-elle en venant les serrer contre elle. Comment vous allez ?  
-Plutôt bien avoua le garçon  
-Waouh la vache. Orihimé, t'es toujours super belle pour ton age. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un vieux comme notre oncle ? Tu devrais te trouver un homme plus jeune et séduisant  
-Cette gamine grogna Ichigo agacé tandis que Orihimé éclata de rire  
-C'est gentille Yuki mais j'aime Ichigo et ce, même s'il perd un peu ses cheveux  
-Hé, je ne perds pas mes cheveux protesta-t-il  
-Disons juste que tu te dégarnie un peu papa se moqua une nouvelle voix. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu mes 2 shinigamis préféré ? Demanda une jolie rousse en entrant dans la pièce  
-Masaki sourit Yuki en lui sautant dans les bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vis encore chez tes parents à ton âge  
-Non rigola-t-elle. Maman m'aidait simplement à choisir ma pièce montée pour mon mariage  
-Oh alors ça y est ? Le beau Sanzo t'a enfin passé la bague au doigt ?  
-Et oui sourit-elle  
-Je continue toujours de penser que tu es trop jeune pour te marier protesta Ichigo  
-Papa dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'ai 25 ans, je viens de finir mes études, on a une maison et il à un travail. Tu veux qu'on attende quoi d'autre ?  
-N'écoute pas ton père sourit Orihimé sinon tu ne te marieras pas avant tes 50 ans  
-Et encore dit-elle malicieusement . Alors dit-elle en se tournant vers ses cousins et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur terre ?  
-On a une mission lui expliqua Haru. Il y a des apparitions bizarre autour de Karakura et on doit trouver leur origine.  
\- Et vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda Masaki parce que si jamais je peux vous aider dit-elle en posant machinalement sa main sur ses pinces héritées de sa mère lorsqu'elle à découvert qu'elle possédait elle aussi la force spirituelle d'utiliser le pouvoir des fées contenues dedans  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Nous ne sommes pas seules dans cette mission. Genzo et Ichika nous accompagnent aussi. Ils sont chez Urahara pour le moment  
-D'ailleurs, on devrait commencer notre enquête fit remarquer son frère. Est-ce que vous nous permettez de rester ici ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son oncle et sa tante  
-Bien sûr confirma Orihimé. Tu n'a qu'à prendre l'ancienne chambre de Kazui et toi Yuki la chambre d'ami  
-Merci dit la jeune fille. On va vite poser nos affaires puis nous allons aller faire un tour en ville pour voir si nous constatons ces apparitions bizarres

* * *

Ainsi, les 2 shinigamis ont parcouru les rues de la ville sans rien trouver qui sorte de l'ordinaire  
-Le vieux s'est peut-être trompé dit Yuki en se posant à coté de son frère  
-Peu probable. Le commandant ne se trompe jamais  
-Alors ou elles sont ses apparitions bizarres ?  
-Je l'ignore mais une chose est sur, on a affaire à une créature qu'on à encore jamais rencontré dit sérieusement l'aîné Hitsugaya  
-Tu entends ce bruit ? Demanda Yuki en fronçant les sourcils  
-Ça vient de l'autre bout de la rue confirma son frère en se tournant vers l'origine du bruit  
-C'est quoi ce nuage de poussière ? Demanda la shinigami de glace perplexe  
-On dirait que quelqu'un arrive rapidement vers nous. Oh non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment  
-Je savais que j'avais reconnu l'aura de mes petits enfants. Venez faire un câlin à votre grand-père hurla Ishiin en se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux  
-Bon sang, mais ça ne va pas vieux cinglé hurla Yuki en l'envoyant voler d'un coup de pied. Est-ce que c'est une façon de venir à la rencontre des gens. On aurait pu te tuer en croyant que tu étais un ennemi  
-Oh, vous m'avez tellement manqué dit-il en pleurant tout en revenant les serrer contre eux  
-C'est pas vrai, lâche moi soupira Yuki en essayant de le repousser  
-Grand père, c'est gênant soupira Haru  
-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix dit Yuki en l'enfermant dans un glaçon. Il devient de plus en plus dérangé avec l'âge dit-elle en l'observant  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire confirma son frère  
-Papa soupira une nouvelle voix alors qu'une femme venait de les rejoindre. Je savais que ça finirais comme ça dit-elle en soupirant tout en fixant le glaçon  
-Tante Yuzu sourit Yuki en se tournant vers elle  
-Bonjour vous 2 sourit la châtain en les serrant rapidement contre elle. Désolé pour votre grand-père. Il perd un peu la tête, mais il garde toujours son endurance d'ancien shinigami et s'en est épuisant  
-Alors c'est toi qui t'occupes de lui ? Demanda Haru  
-Oui, il vit chez moi maintenant. Mais je l'ai laissé seul quelques instants et il en à profité pour filer  
-T'en fait pas. On va t'aider à le ramener chez toi dit Haru en soulevant le glaçon  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement Venez dit-elle en se dirigeant vers chez elle  
Arrivé dans la petite maison, Haru à rapidement fait fondre le glaçon pour libérer Ishiin et Yuzu la fait prendre place devant le feu pour le réchauffer  
-Je vous jure soupira la châtain en rejoignant les 2 adolescents. Ce genre de bêtise ce n'est plus de son âge  
-Bah, ce ne serait pas grand-père s'il n'était pas un peu dérangé avoua Yuki. Alors ou sont Jinta et Emi ?  
-Oh Jinta est sûrement encore à la boutique d'Urahara et Emi ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de ses cours à l'université. Vous voulez boire quelques choses ?  
-Pourquoi pas dit Haru et après, on devra retourner à notre mission  
-Elle doit être importante. Jinta m'a dit ce matin qu'Urahara allait héberger Genzo et Ichika. Je suppose qu'ils sont aussi là pour vous aider  
-Effectivement. On a tous les 4 été envoyé pour cette mission. Tu n'aurais pas senti des apparitions bizarres par hasard ?  
-Pas vraiment, avouât-elle. Mais je n'ai jamais été la plus douée pour ça vous savez. Malgré mes pouvoirs de quincy, je reste très faible. Mais Emi par contre pourrait vous aider. Elle semble avoir hérité de la puissance familiale. Uryu la reconnais lui-même comme l'une des quincy les plus puissantes qu'il ai rencontré et ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le dépasse en terme de pouvoirs  
-C'est moi retentit une voix à la porte  
-Quand on parle du loup sourit Yuzu. Bonjour ma chérie dit-elle à la jeune femme qui venait de passer la porte de la cuisine  
-Oh salut vous 2 sourit-elle en apercevant ses cousins  
-Salut Emi sourit Yuki à la jeune femme de 22 ans arborant des cheveux rouges coupés courts ainsi que de grand yeux bruns amicaux  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur terre ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place à table avec eux  
-Mission lui répondit simplement Haru. D'ailleurs pendant tes entraînements de quincy, tu n'aurais pas senti des auras bizarres qui serait apparu dans les alentours de la ville  
-Si justement. Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver ce que c'était  
-C'est justement pour ça qu'on est là. Tu saurais nous emmener là ou ça s'est produit ?  
-Pas de soucis. Laissez-moi juste le temps de me changer et je vous y conduit dit-elle en partant à l'étage  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint habillé de sa tenue de quincy blanche et bleu  
-Vaut mieux que je sois préparé si on tombe sur des ennemis expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui envoyait ses cousins  
-Bon et bien si tu es prête, on y va ? Demanda Haru  
-On y va confirma Emi

* * *

Les 3 sont donc partis à l'extérieur de la ville, là ou la jeune Hanakari avait sentit l'aura inconnu. Mais en arrivant sur les lieux, les 2 shinigamis ont froncés les yeux en voyant que 2 personnes étaient déjà présentes  
-Genzo, Ichika qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Yuki  
-On a suivis la seule piste que Urahara à pu nous donner expliqua le garçon et elle nous à mené ici. Et vous ?  
-C'est Emi qui nous à montré l'endroit dans lequel elle a sentit une aura étrange s'élever  
-Ouais, ben on dirait bien qu'il n'y à plus rien soupira Ichika. Bon sang, c'est quoi cette créature qui disparaît sans laisser de traces ?  
-C'est bien ça le problème expliqua Emi à chaque fois qu'il y a eu une apparition, la créature à disparu avant que je n'arrive  
-C'est vrai que c'est étrange en effet réfléchi Genzo  
-Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une trop grande concentration de reatsu ici pour que ce soit normal retentit une nouvelle voix les faisant tous sursauter  
Et en levant la tête, les 5 ont pu voir un shinigami roux les observer  
-Kazui sourit Emi. T'en à mis du temps  
-Désolé, j'avais les enfants à m'occuper dit-il en avançant vers eux  
-Kazui et moi, on enquête ensemble sur ces apparitions bizarre depuis plus d'une semaine expliqua Emi. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de très concluant  
-Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre que tu ne traînes pas dans le coin. Ça fait du bien de te voir rouquin sourit Yuki  
-Toi aussi le glaçon sourit-il à sa cousine. Haru, comment va mon cousin préféré ?  
-Je suis le seul espèce de crétin  
-C'est bien pour ça que t'es mon préféré. Genzo mon vieux ça fait un bail dit-il en serrant la main du garçon. Oh .. dit-il en observant la dernière personne. Salut Ichika ça faisait longtemps. Tu n'as pas changé  
-Kurosaki, dit-elle simplement en lui adressant un signe de tête. Ouais mais rester jeune longtemps ça à ces avantages. Toi t'as quoi maintenant ? Au moins 30 piges  
-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Le temps passe trop vite ici. Alors le commandant vous à envoyé pour enquêter je suppose ?  
-Exacte confirma Genzo. J'ai pris un échantillon du sol que je vais analyser cette nuit mais en attendant, on a pas grand-chose à faire  
-Ça tombe bien, parce que ma mère vous attend tous les 2 pour le repas dit Kazui en se tournant vers les Hitsugaya  
-Bon dans ce cas, on te suit dit Haru. On se voit demain chez Urahara dit-il en se tournant vers Ichika et Genzo  
-Oui, je devrais avoir fini les analyse d'ici-là  
-Ok ben à demain dit Yuki en suivant son frère et son cousin en shumpo

* * *

Arrivé à la clinique Kurosaki, Kazui à réintégré son corps tout comme les 2 autres avant d'entrer dans la petite maison. Car même si Orihimé, Ichigo et Masaki peuvent les voir sous forme shinigami, ce n'est pas le cas de la femme de Kazui et du fiancé de Masaki  
-C'est bon, je les ai trouvés dit Kazui en entrant dans la pièce principale  
-Ah parfait sourit Orihimé. Parce que le repas est presque prêt et tout le monde vous attendait  
En avançant dans la pièce, Kazui à sourit en attrapant son fils de 4 ans avant d'aller embrasser sa femme, une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts envoûtant prénommé Mai  
-Alors sourit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre rebondit. Comment se porte notre petit dernier  
-Plutôt bien vu comment il remue toute la journée. Le portrait craché de son père. Oh et il faudrait changer Naomi. Tu veux bien t'en chargé ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-il en reposant son fils au sol avant d'aller attraper le poupon qui jouait sur le tapis un peu plus loin. Aller vient princesse sourit-il à sa fille  
Face à cette scène familiale, Haru et Yuki se sont adressé un regard. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils se rendaient compte d'à quel point le temps avançait vite dans ce monde. La dernière fois qu'ils ont vu leur cousin, celui-ci venait à peine de se marier et sa femme attendait seulement leur premier fils

* * *

Après le repas, Yuki s'était empressée de se rendre sur le toit de la clinique pour observer le ciel tandis que son frère était parti s'asseoir dans Kakakura là ou il avait une vue parfaite sur une magnifique vallée lui permettant de réfléchir au calme  
Mais ce court moment de détente fut interrompu des 2 coté par l'apparition du même homme. Un garçon d'environ leur age blond avec des yeux bleu océan  
-Bon sang dit Yuki en sursautant t'es qui toi ?  
Et à l'autre bout de la ville, son frère avait dégainé son Zampakuto pour le pointer vers lui  
-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix calme habituelle  
Mais face aux questions des 2 l'apparition se contenta de sourire avant de leur prononcer la même phrase  
-Fille du paradis et garçon des enfers. Le moment est venu pour vous de libérer votre vrai pouvoir. La prophétie vous à tous les 2 désignés et la menace arrive. Il est temps pour vous de prendre votre destin en mains pour tous nous sauver.


	14. Chapter 14

\- « Fille du paradis et garçon des enfers. Le moment est venu pour vous de libérer votre vrai pouvoir. La prophétie vous à tous les 2 désignés et la menace arrive. Il est temps pour vous de prendre votre destin en mains pour tous nous sauver. »  
Disant cela, l'étrange garçon commença à disparaître comme s'il s'évaporait  
-Attend essaya de le retenir Haru. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas sourit l'étrange garçon. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, dit-il en disparaissant totalement laissant Haru seul perdu dans sa réflexion  
-Haru ! L'appela une voix au loin  
En tournant la tête, le garçon aperçu sa sœur qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers lui  
-Il vient de m'arriver un truc de dingue dit-elle surexcité. Un garçon très bizarre est venu me voir. Il m'a parlé d'une prophétie et d'un vrai pouvoir que je devais libérer  
-Quoi toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Comment ça moi aussi ? Alors c'est toi le garçon des enfers dont il m'a parlé ?  
-Et toi, tu serais la fille du paradis réfléchit-il  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?  
-J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il  
-Tu crois qu'on à halluciné ?  
-Une hallucination si similaire ça me semble peu probable  
-Alors c'était qui ce garçon ? Tu crois qu'il a un rapport avec les créatures qui sont apparu il y a peu en ville ?  
-J'en sais rien, mais c'est probable, avoua-t-il  
-Alors on devrait en parler aux autres  
-Non, nous ne devons rien leur dire tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Nous ne savons même pas ce qui vient de nous arriver. On devrait attendre de voir ce qu'on apprend sur ces créatures avant de s'avancer  
-Bon ben dans ce cas on est encore bloqué tant que Genzo n'en saura pas plus  
-Exacte, donc on ferais mieux d'aller dormir en attendant dit Haru en se levant de sa barrière pour se diriger vers la clinique Kurosaki

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux Hitsugaya se sont rendu comme convenu à la boutique d'Urahara avec Kazui et Emi  
-Merci tante Ururu, sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges en attrapant le thé qu'elle leur servaient à tous  
-Alors tu as su faire les analyses ? Demanda Kazui en s'adressant à Genzo  
-J'y ai passé la nuit, mais oui  
-Alors ? S'impatienta Yuki. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Tu as trouvé à quelle créature ça appartient ?  
-Non malheureusement soupira le garçon aux cheveux mauves  
-Comment ça ce fait ? Demanda la jeune quincy  
-Parce que même si on a su analyser l'essence de cette créature, nous ne la possédons pas dans les données répertoriées de la soul sociéty expliqua Ichika. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que cette aura jamais vue est d'une noirceur sans pareil dit-elle en montrant la matière noir ramassé la veille.  
Mais pendant que la jeune shinigami expliquait tout ça, Haru était concentré sur autre chose. En effet, la matière noir dans les mains de la jeune fille semblait murmurer quelque chose à ses oreilles. Comme si elle l'appelait. Et sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme se leva mécaniquement pour se diriger vers l'échantillon. Et arrivé tout prêt, il tendit la main lentement pour l'attraper  
-Attends, qu'est ce que tu entends par noirceur ? Demanda Kazui. Je croyais que … Heu Haru qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son cousin le regard fixé sur l'échantillon s'approcher d'un pas mécanique. Hé Haru dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule  
Ce contact eu pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune shinigami, qui se mit ensuite à observer perdu autour de lui  
-Heu désolé dit-il en voyant les regards interrogateurs que lui lançait les autres présents dans la pièce  
-On peut savoir ce qui vient de t'arriver ? Demanda Yoruichi qui écoutait leur conversation depuis quelques minutes  
-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Genzo suspicieux  
-Oui oui, désolé. Alors vous disiez que c'est une aura étrangement noire ?  
-Exacte. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir demander à la 12 éme division de l'analyser  
-Oh, vous êtes sûr qu'on doit en arriver là ? Demanda Yuki en sentant un frisson la parcourir rien qu'en pensant au capitaine de cette division  
-Malheureusement, on a pas vraiment le choix avoua Genzo. Je vais me rendre à la soul society pour aller porter l'échantillon  
-Et nous pendant ce temps-là qu'est qu'on fait ? Demanda Ichika  
-Fondez-vous dans la masse. Faites-vous passer pour des adolescents normaux tout en continuant de vérifier si une de nos créatures ne réapparaît pas  
-Quand tu dis adolescents normaux, tu veux dire qu'on va devoir aller à l'école ? Demanda Yuki en redoutant la réponse  
-Exacte sourit Urahara en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai d'ailleurs ici des vêtements parfait pour le lycée dit-il en montrant les bouts de tissus qu'il avait dans les mains. J'ai pris la liberté de faire raccourcir un peu vos jupes mesdemoiselles.  
-Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Ichika une veine sur la tempe  
-Espèce de vieux pervers hurla Yoruichi en l'envoyant voler contre le mur d'un coup-de-poing. Va tout de suite leur chercher des tenues descentes  
-D'accord, comme tu voudras dit-il en s'éclipsant

-Ce vieux taré ne changera jamais soupira Kazui en l'observant revenir avec des vraies tenues de lycées  
-Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ça soupira Haru en attrapant sa tenue  
-Oh aussi Genzo, avant que tu partes, j'aimerais t'emprunter un partie de l'échantillon trouvé pour pouvoir moi-même l'analyser de mon côté expliqua le propriétaire du magasin  
-Pourquoi pas dit le garçon. Après tout, plus on est sur les recherches et mieux c'est. Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant la moitié de l'échantillon. Maintenant, je vais rentrer, dit-il en se levant. Et je compte sur vous 3  
-T'en fais pas pour ça lui assura Yuki. On assura notre mission comme convenu  
-Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire lui sourit Genzo. Bien, Urahara, pouvez-vous m'ouvrir le passage ?  
-Bien sûr, suis-moi dit-il en l'entraînant au sous-sol  
-Et pendant ce temps, moi je dois aller travailler dit Kazui en se levant  
-Et moi mes cours vont commencer dit Emi en regardant sa montre  
-Et nous aussi, on doit y aller affirma Ichika

* * *

Une fois les 3 adolescents changés, ils ont pris la route du lycée de Karakura  
-Je déteste devoir jouer les humaines soupira Yuki en voyant le bâtiment au loin  
-Estime toi heureuse. Si votre mère avait décidé de revenir sur terre après votre naissance, ça aurait été votre quotidien lui rappela Ichika  
-Et notre vie aurait été vraiment ennuyeuse dit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant devant la cour  
Et en voyant ces 3 nouveaux élèves, les adolescents déjà présent ont commencé à les fixer étrangement  
-Quelle plaît soupira Haru en avançant suivis des 2 filles  
-Hé ben, on dirait que t'as la cote Haru, toutes ces filles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi remarqua Ichika en voyant toutes les adolescentes glousser après le passage du garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-Va savoir ce qu'elles peuvent bien te trouver dit Yuki en levant les yeux au ciel. Dommage qu'aucune d'entre elles ne sachent que tu préfères les garçons glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère  
-Yuki, dit-il en se figeant  
-Ça va, ça fait des années que je sais ton secret et pourtant, j'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Mais je continue de penser que tu devrais en parler aux parents  
-Les parents n'ont rien besoin de savoir, dit-il sur la défensive. Et personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs  
-Mais enfin de quoi t'as si peur ? Je le sais moi, pourtant ça n'a jamais rien changé à la façon dont je te vois. Tu restes mon frère, et même si t'es le plus grand des crétins, je t'aime espèce d'imbécile  
-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple. Même si les terrestres commence à être plus à l'aise avec cette idée, c'est loin d'être le cas à la soul society. Papa est bien plus vieux qu'il en à l'air. Il ne comprendrait pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir  
-Mais maman comprendrait elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire entendre raison à papa  
-De toute façon, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler. On a une mission je te rappelle  
-Bon, vous faites quoi ? Demanda Ichika plus loin. Bougez-vous un peu  
-Ouais, on arrive dit Haru en la rejoignant  
Les 3 ont ensuite parcouru les couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice  
-Bonjour ? Dit la vieille femme coiffée d'un chignon en les voyant entrer  
-Bonjour madame dit respectueusement Ichika. Nous sommes nouveaux en ville. Nous sommes issus de familles de forains, ce qui nous contraint à bouger très fréquemment. Et nous voulions savoir si il était possible de s'inscrire dans votre école pour quelque temps  
-Hé bien, ce n'est pas habituel comme demande. Mais je devrais savoir m'arranger. Après tout, chaque jeune à droit à l'éducation. En quelle année êtes-vous tout les 3 ?  
-En terminal madame  
-En terminal ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes ?  
-Nous avons sauté une classe à vrai dire avoua Ichika. Voici nos dossiers pour vous le prouver dit-elle en tendant les papiers réalisés par Urahara  
-Hé bien dit-elle en les feuilletant. Ça me semble semblez plutôt bien vous débrouiller malgré vos changements fréquents d'écoles. Très bien, vous intégrerez donc la classe de terminal B. Veuillez, me suivre dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les couloirs  
Arrivée devant une salle de classe, la vieille dame toqua et un professeur vient leur ouvrir  
-Madame la directrice dit-il respectueusement  
-Bonjour monsieur Fersdy. Je vous amène 3 nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'intégrer cette classe. Je compte sur vous pour leur faire un bon accueil  
-Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit-il respectueusement. Et bien bonjour à vous sourit-il aux 3 adolescents. Comme madame la directrice l'à dit, je suis monsieur Fersdy le professeur principal de cette classe, mais aussi votre nouveau professeur de mathématique. Bien, peut-être pouvez-vous vous présenter à vos camarades ?  
-Bien sûr confirma la jeune filles aux cheveux rouges. Je m'appelle Ichika Abaraï et eux, ce sont mes amis Yuki et Haru Hitsugaya. Nous sommes nouveaux en villes et on espère qu'on se plaira beaucoup ici, dit-elle en adressant un sourire charmant à la classe semblable à ceux de sa mère  
-Bon et bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, il y a justement encore des places dans le fond. Bien dit-il une fois les 3 assis. Nous allons reprendre les équations que nous avons commencé  
Et tandis que le professeur reprenait tranquillement son cours, il ne remarqua pas les garçons de la classe êtres perturbés par la nouvelle jolie élève qui venait de s'asseoir  
-Oh non dit Yuki. Je suis tellement bête. J'ai oublié de prendre un stylo  
-Tient dirent 3 garçons en lui en tendant un  
-Oh, vous êtes gentil sourit-elle charmeuse. Je suis tellement tête en l'air parfois  
-Arrête ça grogna Ichika assise à coté d'elle  
-Quoi dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. J'essaye seulement qu'on se fasse bien voir et ce n'est pas en tirant la tête comme ça qu'on va y arriver. D'autant plus quand on a monsieur amical avec nous dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère assis sur le banc d'à côté  
-Je fais ce que je veux, se défendit-il

* * *

Enfin, au bout de 4 heures de cours, la sonnerie annonça enfin la pause déjeuné et les 3 shinigamis on rejoint la cafétéria et après avoir pris un plateau de nourriture, Yuki pris place à une table et avant que Haru et Ichika n'ai pu s'asseoir, une dizaine de garçons prirent place à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs  
-Oh, bonjour sourit-elle  
-Je suis Jean lui appris l'un des garçons en lui serrant la main. Enchanté  
-Et bien enchanté aussi sourit-elle  
-Et moi, je suis André. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'ont accueil une si charmante fille dans notre école  
-Oh, c'est très gentille  
-Elle ne changera jamais soupira Ichika. Une chance que ton père ne soit pas là, parce que je pense qu'on aurait une table de glaçons. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu joues les grands frères protecteur ou pas ?  
-Nan, elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule dit-il en haussant les épaules. Surtout que ce ne sont que de simples humains. On à qu'à aller s'asseoir plus loin

* * *

Enfin, vers 16 h, la journée de lycée se termina tranquillement sans qu'il n'y ait eu la moindre trace d'apparition des créatures étranges. Yuki et Haru ont donc passé la soirée tranquillement chez Orihimé et Ichigo et à la nuit tombée, Haru observait le plafond de sa chambre en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais son esprit continuait de repenser au murmure qu'il avait entendu s'échapper de l'échantillon étrange retrouvé. Mais soudain, le jeune shinigamis sursauta en voyant quelqu'un apparaître dans la pièce. Par réflexe, le jeune homme attrapa son Zampakuto pour le pointer vers l'apparition  
-Encore toi dit-il en observant le garçon blond de la veille  
-Bonjour jeune shinigami  
-Bon et bien maintenant que t'es là, tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire qui tu es  
-Je m'appelle Gabriel. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment  
-Et je suis sensé me contenter de ça ? Bon, soupira-t-il en baissant son arme. Tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu me veux ?  
-Je veux t'aider  
-M'aider à quoi ? Et puis pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? On ne se connaît même pas  
-Détrompe-toi, nous te connaissons toi et ta sœur depuis bien avant votre naissance. Nous vous attendions tous les 2 car vous avez été désigné par la prophétie  
-Encore cette histoire de prophétie ? Écoute, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes  
-Je me doute que tu sois encore un peu perdu pour le moment, mais tout te sera révélé en temps voulu. En attendant, je suis seulement venu te mettre en garde  
-Contre quoi ?  
-Ne suis pas ce que les voix te disent  
-Comment tu sais pour les voix ?  
-Parce que j'ai été désigné pour être votre gradient, je sais que tu peux entendre l'essence profonde de l'échantillon que vous avez trouvé  
-Alors tu sais à quelle créature ça appartient ?  
-Oui et si tu es le seul à pouvoir l'entendre, c'est parce que tu es lié à eux  
-Lié à eux ? Mais c'est quoi ces créatures ?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il agacé. Tu me dis être mon gardien où je ne sais pas quoi, qui à les réponses à toutes mes questions, mais tu n'es même pas capable de m'apprendre quelques choses d'utile  
-Écoute moi, c'est important dit-il en lui attrapant le bras  
Mais ce geste pourtant si anodin, fit se rependre un long frisson dans tout le corps du jeune shinigami  
De son coté, Gabriel observait sa main perdu ayant lui aussi ressentit l'étrange connexion entre eux  
-Désolé, dit-il en le lâchant précipitamment. Tu dois me faire confiance Haru. Notre destin à tous repose sur toi et ta sœur. Mais tu es celui qui fera pencher la balance de notre côté ou non. Si tu veux protéger ton monde et celui des humains, il ne faut pas que tu suives les voix qui te parlent. Ils faut que tu sois plus fort qu'elles  
Et disant cela, le blond commença de nouveau à s'évaporer  
-Attend essaya de le retenir Haru. J'ai encore des questions pour toi et … bon sang, soupira-t-il en voyant qu'il avait totalement disparu

* * *

Le lendemain, Haru continuait de retourner cette conversation plus qu'étrange dans son esprit sans réussir à vraiment y trouver un sens. De plus, il sentait toujours un étrange picotement dans son bras, juste à l'endroit ou l'étrange garçon l'avait touché. Agacé de trop réfléchir, le jeune Hitsugaya soupira avant de tourner la tête vers la droite. Sur la table voisine, sa sœur continuait de charmer tous les garçons de la classe tandis que Ichika était parti aux toilettes depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant remarqua Haru  
Mais au même moment, il ressentit une onde de choc étrange venir de l'extérieur. De son coté, Yuki avait elle aussi ressentit ce que les humains ne semblait pas du tout percevoir. Directement, elle tourna la tête vers son frère et il pu lire sur ses lèvres « ce sont les créatures »  
-Madame dit Yuki en se levant d'un bond  
-Oui mademoiselle Hitsugaya ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que Haru pourrait m'emmener à l'infirmerie ?  
-Heu et bien oui dit-elle prise de cours  
-Merci dit-elle en attrapant son frère par le bras avant de partir en courant dans le couloir  
-Tu sens ? Demanda Haru en courant à coté d'elle. On dirait que Ichika est déjà en combat avec eux  
-Oui, je sens son reatsu. On doit vite aller l'aider vient dit-elle en le poussant dans un placard pour qu'ils puissent tous les 2 sortir de leur corps d'humain afin d'apparaître avec leur tenue de shinigami  
Une fois changés, ils n'ont pas tardé à rejoindre le lieu du combat. Mais en arrivant dans la plaine, les jumeaux se sont figés en voyant la vice capitaine se prendre un coup violant lui transperçant le ventre  
-Ichika ! Hurla Yuki en accourant vers elle, la voyant s'écrouler dans une mare de sang  
-Bon sang dit l'homme qui venait de l'attaquer à ses 2 acolytes. Les gamins de la prophétie, manquaient plus qu'eux. Attaquer-les vite !  
-C'est ça amenez-vous dit Haru en s'armant de son Zampakuto tandis qu'un tourbillon de feu l'entoura. Yuki protège Ichika  
-Entendu, confirma-t-elle en attrapant elle aussi son zampakuto tandis que de la neige commença à tomber sur la plaine  
Directement après ça, les 2 Hitsugaya ont commencé le combat avec les 2 étranges créatures à l'apparence humaine. Mais à un moment, Yuki se figea en voyant un coup partir dans le dos de son frère. Mais à la place que la lame n'entre dans la chaire du garçon, un bouclier protecteur repoussa leur ennemi et l'envoya voler à quelques mètres de là  
-Qu'est-ce que … dit celui qui semblait être le chef  
-Ces shinigamis sont sous notre protection. Si vous voulez les attaquer, vous aurez d'abord à faire à moi expliqua un garçon en apparaissant  
-Gabriel ? Demanda Haru perdu  
-Alors vous avez déjà mis la main dessus hein. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça le messager. Tu pourras dire à ton patron qu'on sera bientôt prêt et ce sera trop tard pour vous.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra dit le blond en observant les 3 disparaître  
-Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Yuki  
-Eux, ce sont nos ennemis communs expliqua Gabriel en se tournant vers eux  
-Merci d'être venu nous aider soupira Haru en rangeant son zampakuto  
-Je te l'ai dit, je suis votre gardien. C'est mon rôle  
-Les garçons s'inquiéta Yuki en essayant de soigner Ichika. Mes soins de kido ne lui font rien  
-On doit aller voir Masaki, c'est la meilleure en soin proposa Haru  
-Dans ce cas, je vous y emmène dit Gabriel  
Et en une seconde, les 4 se sont retrouvés devant une petite maison  
-Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois aller faire mon rapport de ce qui s'est passé dit le blond en commençant à disparaître  
-Attend essaya de le retenir Haru. À qui est-ce que tu dois aller faire un rapport ? Bon sang, je déteste quand il fait ça soupira-t-il alors qu'il venait de disparaître totalement  
Mais au même moment, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Masaki  
-Oh bon sang dit la rousse en observant Ichika qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-On s'est fait attaquer par les créatures expliqua Yuki. Tu peux faire quelques choses pour elle ?  
-Bien sûr. Entrez vite. Posez là dans le canapé, indiqua-t-elle en entrant dans la maison  
Et sitôt fait, la rousse invoqua ses fées tandis qu'un dôme jaune se forma autour de la vice capitaine  
Au bout d'un long moment de silence entre les 3, Masaki finis par soupirer en retirant son dôme  
-Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais elle ira bien dit-elle rassurante faisant soupirer son cousin et sa cousine. Je vais aller chercher de quoi lui faire un bandage dit-elle en quittant la pièce  
-Bon maintenant qu'on est sûr que Ichika va bien, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer comment tu connais le nom de cet étrange garçon ?  
-Il me l'a dit  
-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de gardien ?  
-Je ne sais pas grand-chose là-dessus par contre. Il m'a dit qu'il était notre gardien parce qu'ils nous attendent depuis bien avant notre naissance quand une prophétie nous à désigné  
-C'est qui ils ?  
-J'en sais rien, je te dis. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a raconté  
-Et quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit tout ça ?  
-Hier soir, il est passé me voir comme la première fois  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
-Rien d'important, mentit-il . Il m' a juste parlé de ces histoires de gardien et encore de la prophétie qui nous désignerait tous les 2  
-C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda-t-elle septique  
-Puisque je te le dis  
-Bon, dit-elle moyennement convaincu, mais sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de son frère, elle n'insista pas. Tant qu'on y est, je vais envoyer un papillon des enfers à Genzo pour le prévenir de ce qui s'est passé. On aura bien besoin de lui maintenant que Ichika est HS pour un bon moment  
Finalement, Masaki vint finir le bandage de Ichika et elle promit aux 2 autres shinigamis de veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle se rétablisse

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Haru se réveilla en sursaut tout en se maintenant la tête. En effet, celle-ci tambourinait atrocement alors que des dizaines de voix résonnaient dans ses oreilles  
-Bon sang, grogna-t-il la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-Viens à nous Haru, Rejoins nous Haru dirent les voix  
-Non grogna-t-il. Je ne dois pas vous écouter  
Malgré tout, au bout de 10 minutes à se battre contre lui-même, le jeune homme finit par se lever pour ensuite disparaître par la fenêtre. Il parcouru ainsi un moment les rues de Karakura avant de se retrouver dans la plaine où ils avaient rencontré leurs ennemis dans la journée.  
Et d'un pas mécanique, comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, l'adolescent s'accroupit devant une tâche noire laissé au sol par les étranges créatures. Et doucement, il toucha la substance étrange du bout des doigts. Mais cette action lui procura une telle brûlure, qu'il reprit conscience instantanément  
-Non dit-il en voyant que les voix l'avait contrôler. Qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait. Bon sang, dit-il en grimaçant tout en sentant une douleur atroce dans son bras. Et en remontant sa manche, il aperçut une étrange tâche noir sur sa peau  
-Garçon des enfers, le pouvoir est enfin en toi, ricana l'une des voix dans sa tête


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, les jumeaux se sont rendu au lycée pour continuer à paraître comme des adolescents normaux. Et pour expliquer l'absence de Ichika, ils ont expliqué que celle-ci était paralysée au lit avec la grippe. Cette réponse avait semblé satisfaire leur professeur qui avait continuer son cours normalement.  
Mais loin de l'écouter, Haru continuait de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il s'était laissé envahir par les voix alors que Gabriel l'avait bien mis en garde de faire attention et maintenant, il avait cette étrange tâche sur le bras qui avait quelque peu grossit pendant la nuit sans qu'il sache ce qui arrivait à son corps  
-T'es sûr que ça va Haru ? Lui demanda sa sœur en se penchant vers lui  
-Bien sûr pourquoi ? Dit-il un peu trop directement  
-Ben, tu te grattes le bras depuis plus d'une demi-heure  
-Oh ouais, dit-il en retirant sa main de son bras. J'ai été piqué par un moustique pendant la nuit. Je n'aime vraiment pas ces bestioles terrestre  
-Je te comprends. Mais je pourrais te soigner ça en moins de 2 avec un sors de Kido dit-elle en approchant sa main de son bras  
-Non dit-il en reculant rapidement son bras. Enfin, je veux dire, ça va aller. On doit vivre comme des humains normaux après tout. Je m'habituerais t'inquiète  
-Comme tu veux, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle trouvait le comportement de son frère de plus en plus étrange. Et elle comptait bien découvrir ce qui le tracassait

* * *

Le soir, après leur journée de cours, Yuki allait se diriger comme toujours vers chez son oncle et sa tante, mais elle remarqua que son frère prenait la direction inverse  
-Heu Haru, tu vas où ?  
-Je vais faire une ronde, on ne sait jamais que ces créatures réapparaîtraient  
-T'as raison, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, avoua-t-elle. Moi, je vais quadriller l'autre coté de la ville  
-Entendu, confirma-t-il  
Ainsi, les 2 ont fouiller toute la ville sans trouver la moindre trace de leurs ennemis. Du coup, Haru décida de s'asseoir sur son habituelle barrière pour observer le soleil se coucher. Cet endroit lui permettait de mieux réfléchir en général. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas réussir à trouver de solution à son problème tandis qu'il continuait de fixer sa marque qui semblait avoir encore grandi  
-Alors c'est arrivé, retentit une voix à sa gauche, le faisant sursauter  
-Gabriel, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête vers le garçon assit à coté de lui. Je suppose que t'es venu me faire la morale. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, tu sais. J'ai compris tout seul que j'avais merdé  
-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je venais voir comment tu allais  
-Quoi alors je ne vais pas avoir droit à un sermon en mode, j'ai été trop faible pour la mission qui m'était confié ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Non, nous savions que ça arriverait. À vrai dire, ça devait arriver. Tu devais entrer en contact avec cette partie de toi pour développer tes vrais pouvoirs. C'est à partir de maintenant que tu vas devoir être plus fort que notre ennemi. Car tu es semblable à eux, et ils vont essayer par tous les moyens de te recruter maintenant que ta puissance va être complète  
-Mais pourquoi il existe un tel lien entre moi et eux ? Je ne suis qu'un shinigami  
-Peut-être, mais vous êtes né de 2 tels opposés que ça à créer une distorsion en vous qui vous à permis d'intégrer des pouvoirs bien supérieur à ceux des shinigamis  
-Alors ma sœur entend aussi ces voix ? Il va aussi lui arriver la même chose ?  
-Non, car vois-tu, la différence de votre naissance est exactement la même entre vous 2. Vous êtes nés pour être des opposés qui vont devoir se compléter l'un l'autre  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle est ma sœur ?  
-Elle est comme moi, expliqua-t-il  
-Et je suppose que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que tu es ?  
-Non pas pour le moment, je regrette mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide  
-Tout ça est vraiment trop tordu soupira-t-il. Et maintenant ? Dit-il en observant son bras. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?  
-Tes pouvoirs vont se développer pour faire de toi l'être que tu aurais toujours dû être.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ?  
-Juste attendre. Cette marque fera tout le travail ne t'en fais pas. Bien, je vais devoir y aller  
-Attends et si jamais j'ai besoin de toi ?  
-Je saurais si tu as besoin de moi. Après tout je suis ton protecteur lui sourit-il en disparaissant

* * *

Le lendemain, jour de week-end pour nos 2 adolescents. Les Hitsugaya avaient décidé de se poser devant la télé pendant que Orihimé et Ichigo étaient occupé à la clinique  
-Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais pourquoi ça intéresse tant les terrestres ces émissions débiles soupira Yuki en zappant de chaîne en chaîne. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuies soupira-t-elle en posant mollement sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Dit tu m'écoute quand je parle ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère qui était occupé à lire  
-Absolument pas dit-il en tournant l'une de ses pages  
-Ppppfff, je me demande quand Genzo va finir par réapparaître. Ce serait bien d'en savoir plus sur nos ennemis  
-C'est sûr, avoua Haru en frottant instinctivement son bras  
Mais ce geste qui paraissait si anodin, sauta directement aux yeux de la shinigami de glace. Et avant que Haru n'ai pu protester, sa sœur lui bondit dessus avant de lui relever sa manche  
-Non mais ça ne va pas dit-il maintenant étalé sur le canapé  
-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc pas net chez toi dit-elle en fixant la tâche noir qui prenait maintenant la moitié de son bras  
-C'est rien, dit-il en abaissant directement sa manche  
-Tu appelles ça rien ? Depuis quand tu as ça ?  
-2 jours tout au plus  
-Et t'avais pas envie de m'en parler  
-Pourquoi faire ? C'est rien, je te dis  
-Bon sang Haru, ça prend la moitié de ton bras. Comment tu as eu ça ?  
-Aucune idée, dit-il simplement  
-Et tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?  
-Non, maintenant arrête avec ton interrogatoire dit-il en la repoussant pour se lever  
-Attends ou tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la porte  
-Faire une ronde d'inspection au cas où nos ennemis réapparaîtraient  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée dans ton état. Est-ce que tu as montré ça à quelqu'un ? Urahara par exemple ?  
-Non et je ne compte pas le faire alors à moins que t'aies envie d'essayer de m'y traîner de force, moi j'y vais dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui  
-Bon sang Haru soupira Yuki maintenant seule dans la maison. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Se demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
Mais loin de se laisser décourager, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone de la soul society pour commencer les recherches sur cette étrange marque

* * *

Le soir venu, la jeune shinigami soupira en observant toujours son téléphone. Même après des heures de recherches, elle n'avait aucune info sur cette marque et puis surtout son frère n'était toujours pas rentré et ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point  
-Yuki l'appela finalement une voix dans le couloir. J'ai vu que ton oncle et ta tante étaient encore à la clinique alors je me suis permis d'entrer  
-Genzo sourit-elle en reposant son téléphone sur le canapé. Oh Genzo hurla-t-elle en lui sautant littéralement dessus alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce  
-Heu … bonjour dit le jeune homme un peu sonné, maintenant qu'il venait d'atterrir au sol tandis que Yuki était postée sur lui en train de le fixer avec ses yeux gris envoûtant  
-Je suis heureuse de te voir, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler  
-D'accord, Yuki qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rassurante sachant très bien que la jeune Hitsugaya ne se mettait dans des états pareils que lorsque la situation est vraiment grave  
-J'ai peur qu'il arrive un truc grave à Haru  
-Ok, peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler assit à table par exemple ? Demanda-t-il en se sentant soudain mal à l'aise de remarquer la proximité qu'il avait avec la jeune femme qui était toujours assise à califourchon sur lui  
-Oh oui bien sûr, dit-elle en se relevant instantanément, les joues rosés  
Après ça, les 2 shinigamis ont pris place à la table de la cuisine  
-Alors ou est Haru ? Demanda Genzo  
-J'en sais rien, il est parti depuis un moment déjà  
-Et alors ou est le problème ? Ton frère peut bien se débrouiller seul dans Karakura  
-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il lui arrive un truc expliqua-t-elle. Il est bizarre depuis qu'on à tout les 2 vu l'apparition de ce drôle de garçon et maintenant il a cette tâche sur son bras et il veut absolument rester distant avec moi  
-Attends, doucement. Il va falloir que tu me réexplique tout depuis le début et calmement  
-D'accord soupira-t-elle. Avant que tu partes à la soul society on t'a caché quelques choses Haru et moi  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-On a tout les 2 eu une sorte de vision. Un garçon étrange est venu nous voir et nous à parlé d'une prophétie qui nous désignerais tous les 2 et que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne développe notre vrai pouvoir  
-Quelle prophétie ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-J'en sais rien soupira-t-elle, mais je pense que ça à un lien avec nos créatures. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu en as appris plus sur elles ?  
-Non, même avec l'aide de la 12 éme division je n'ai trouvé aucun indice. C'est la toute première fois qu'on a affaire à eux, on dirait bien  
-Alors ça ne nous aidera pas pour comprendre ce qui arrive à Haru dit-elle dépité  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
-Il me cache quelque chose. D'abord, il a eu d'autres entrevus avec le garçon de nos visions et il à refusé de me dire de quoi ils ont parlé, puis il à commencé à se passer un truc bizarre avec son bras et ce matin, j'ai découvert une énorme tâche noire sur son bras et quand je lui ai demandé de le montrer à quelqu'un, il à préférer partir et depuis il n'est pas revenu  
-Et tu as cherché ce que pourrait être cette tâche ?  
-Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, soupira-t-elle  
-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Il faut qu'on retrouve ton frère, dit-il en se levant. Il faut qu'on puisse analyser son bras. Appelle Kazui et Emi. On aura bien besoin d'eux pour quadriller toute la ville  
-Entendu, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans les rues de Karakura, Haru grimaçait en fixant son bras. La tâche continuait de gagner du terrain sur son corps le faisant à chaque fois souffrir  
-Bon sang, grogna-t-il en s'appuyant contre un mur. Réponds moi Gabriel dit-il en fixant le ciel. J'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions maintenant.  
Voyant qu'il ne recevait aucun signe de la part du blond, il soupira en rabaissant sa manche  
-Tu parles d'un gardien. Tu n'es même pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi  
-Enfin je te trouve retentit une voix au-dessus de lui  
-Kazui dit-il en observant son cousin. Comment tu m'a trouvé ?  
-Tu peux peut-être échapper à la vue des humains dans ton corps de shinigami, mais pas à nous. Je te rappelle qu'on fait partit de la même famille  
-Bon et maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
-Je t'emmène chez Urahara  
-C'est hors de question, protesta-t-il  
-Enfaîte c'était pas vraiment une question mon vieux. Tout le monde nous attend là-bas. Alors ne me force pas à t'y emmener de force, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec toi, mais s'il faut en arriver là, je n'aurais pas le choix  
-Ça va soupira le shinigami de feu. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Je te suis  
-Je préfère quand tu es réfléchi sourit le roux

* * *

Les 2 se sont ensuite rendu chez Urahara  
-Pourquoi vous êtes tous rassemblé comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en voyant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce  
-On s'inquiète pour toi Haru. On n'aurait pas eu à te pourchasser comme ça si tu nous avais parlé directement lui dit Yuki  
-Alors tu leur as dit ? Soupira-t-il en fixant sa sœur  
-Ne la blâme pas intervint Genzo. Elle s'inquiète pour toi et c'est normal. On veut tous comprendre ce qui t'arrive  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je vais bien  
-C'est ça dit Kazui en lui relevant sa manche. Et ça t'a une explication peut être ?  
-Non soupira-t-il  
-Bon alors tu me permettras d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? Demanda Urahara  
-Non protesta-t-il. Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire  
-Bon on ne va pas jouer longtemps dit Yoruichi en arrivant d'une vitesse impressionnante vers lui pour lui arracher un petit bout de peau  
-Bon sang ça fait un mal de chien grogna l'aîné Hitsugaya  
-T'inquiètes, je vais te soigner ça en moins de 2 dit la femme chat en activant un sort de Kido d'une main tout en envoyant l'échantillon de peau à Urahara  
-Je te remercie sourit l'homme au bob en partant analyser son échantillon.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais en voyant la couleur dit-il au bout d'un moment  
-Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Demanda Emi  
-Oui, cette étrange tâche est exactement de la même ADN que l'échantillon de nos créatures  
-Et pour ça non plus t'as aucune explication ? Demanda Genzo. Comment t'as eu cette tâche Haru ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Et je te demande de me répondre en tant que ton supérieur chargé de cette mission  
-Je suis retourné sur le lieu du combat ou Ichika c'est fait blessé expliqua-t-il honteux. Cette tâche est apparue quand j'ai touché les traces laissées par nos ennemis  
-C'est étrange dit Urahara les sourcils froncés. J'ai touché des dizaines de fois cette matière et je n'ai eu aucun effet semblable  
-Peut-être que ça n'a aucun effet sur les shinigamis. Mais étant donné la partie humaine dans la génétique d'Haru, ça à pus l'infecter réfléchi Genzo  
-Mais si ça à cet effet sur un être seulement à moitié humain, imaginez ce que a pourrait faire à un humain normal dit Yuki  
-Elle à raison avoua Emi. Il faut faire fermer le terrain dans lequel ils se sont battus avec ces créatures, dit-elle en relevant le regard vers son cousin  
-J'ai compris dit Kazui en attrapant son téléphone. Allô ? Oui ici l'agent Kurosaki. J'ai trouvé des traces de substance radioactive au sud de Konoha lors d'une de mes enquêtes. J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation de fermer la zone en attendant que j'aie pu comprendre l'origine de cette toxicité  
-C'est quand même bien malin de la part de ce garçon d'avoir pensé à s'engager dans la police pour protéger le secret des shinigamis alors que ni son père, ni son grand-père n'y ont pensé avant sourit Urahara

* * *

Finalement, après cette découverte, Urahara à renvoyé tout le monde chez lui pour pouvoir continuer d'analyser le bout de peau et l'échantillon des créatures au calme. Bien sûr, avant son départ, il obligea Haru à revenir le voir le lendemain pour qu'il puisse analyser sa tâche si jamais elle avait encore pris de l'ampleur.  
Mais à la nuit tombée, le shinigami se fit réveiller en sursaut par une douleur électrisante dans tous son corps. Une douleur tel, qu'elle lui arracha un cri de douleur atroce qui résonna dans toute la maison des Kurosaki  
-Haru dit Yuki en entrant dans sa chambre paniqué. Bon sang, dit-elle en le voyant se tordre de douleur. Haru, dit-elle en essayant de le toucher, mais quand sa main entra en contact avec son bras, elle se fit éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Haru ! Dirent Orihimé et Ichigo en entrant à leur tour dans la pièce  
-Il est brûlant constata Orihimé en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive  
-Yuki qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ichigo en la voyant se relever faiblement  
-J'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle encore un peu sonné. Son corps m'a comme repoussé  
-Ichigo regarde dit Orihimé paniqué après avoir arraché le t-shirt de son neveu pour l'aider à respirer  
-Sa marque dit Yuki choquée en voyant que le noir avait envahi tout son torse et commençait maintenant à grimper sur sa nuque  
-Il me faut mes fées dit Orihimé. Il faut appeler Masaki tout de suite  
-Je m'en occupe dit Yuki en se changeant en shinigami pour quitter la maison en shumpo

* * *

En revenant avec la rousse, Yuki fronça les sourcils en trouvant la maison beaucoup trop calme  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de son frère  
-Il s'est évanoui à cause de la douleur lui appris Ichigo  
-Masaki active Shun'ô et Ayame tout de suite ordonna Orihimé qui venait de poser un linge humide sur le front de Haru. À nous 2, on devrait avoir assez de pouvoir pour le soigner  
-Entendu, dit-elle en libérant les 2 fées et tandis que le dôme jaune se forma autour du garçon, mère et fille ont concentré leurs pouvoirs pour intensifier les soins du jeune shinigami  
-Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cette trace noire sur son corps ? Demanda Ichigo les sourcils froncés  
-Je l'ignore soupira Yuki. Je l'ai découvert seulement dans la matinée qu'il était rongé par ce mal, mais il était bien plus petit et Urahara est seulement en train de l'analyser, mais l'ADN de cette trace est d'après lui la même que les créatures que nous recherchons  
-Alors on ferait mieux d'aller voir Urahara pour voir s'il à plus d'infos dit Ichigo en se changeant en shinigami  
-Entendu dis Yuki en le suivant dans les rues de Karakura  
Arrivé devant le magasin, le roux s'est empressé de marteler la porte de coups  
-Oh Kurosaki-san, c'est toi sourit Urahara. Excuse moi si je suis désagréable, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma modeste boutique à une heure si tardive ?  
-Il se passe un truc avec Haru. T'as découvert c'était quoi cette tâche ?  
-Non pas encore. Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement  
-La tâche à grandit lui expliqua Yuki. Elle remplit son torse et à commencé à s'attaquer à sa gorge et ça lui faisait horriblement mal dit-elle doucement ayant compris la douleur de son frère dans son regard. Il à finit par s'évanouir alors Orihimé et Masaki s'occupe de lui  
-Je vois, voilà qui est effectivement alarmant. Je vais avoir besoin de l'analyser dit-il en rentrant dans sa boutique pour prendre quelque objets, puis il a suivit les 2 shinigamis

* * *

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Yuki inquiète en entrant dans la chambre de son frère avec Ichigo et Urahara  
-Nous n'en savons rien avoua Orihimé navré. Nos pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur lui  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Ichigo  
-Cette tâche qui recouvre son corps, empêche nos pouvoirs de pouvoir lui administrer des soins expliqua Masaki. On ne peut rien faire  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Demanda Yuki dépité  
-Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire dit Urahara en s'approchant de l'adolescent. Mais je vais vous demander de sortir pour avoir du calme  
-D'accord dit Ichigo  
-Non protesta la shinigami de glace. Je veux rester avec lui  
-Yuki soit raisonnable lui dit doucement sa cousine. On doit lui faire confiance. Rester à coté de lui n'y changera rien  
-D'accord, soupira-t-elle en suivant les 3 Kurosaki dans le salon ou ils prirent tous place en silence dans les canapés

* * *

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, Masaki avait dû rentrer chez elle pour changer le bandage sur la blessure de Ichika et Ichigo était partit rendre visite à Hiyori pour voir si elle n'aurait pas des informations sur les créatures, qu'eux n'aurait pas. Après tout en tant que Vizard, elle apprenait parfois plus de chose qu'eux.  
-Tient dit Orihimé en tendant une tasse de thé à la jeune fille recroquevillé dans son canapé  
-Merci dit-elle sans trop de conviction tandis que la rousse l'observa peinée. Malgré leur différence de caractère flagrant, les jumeaux Hitsugaya étaient toujours unis par un lien bien spécial et Orihimé se doutait que sa nièce ressentait toute la souffrance de son frère  
Quelques instants plus tard, Orihimé entendit la sonnette retentir et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir  
-Bonjour Orihimé dit poliment Genzo de l'autre coté de la porte. Je suis venu dés que j'ai reçu le message  
-Oh je vois, entre je t'en pris dit-elle en lui faisant un geste vers l'intérieur.  
-Alors comment va-t-il ?  
-Urahara est toujours avec lui. On n'en sait pas plus pour le moment, soupira-t-elle  
-Et Yuki ?  
-Elle est au salon. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera du bien de te voir. Je vais aller te préparer une tasse de thé dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine  
-Oui, c'est gentil merci dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon. Salut Yuki dit-il doucement  
-Salut Genzo dit-elle sans même relever le regard vers lui  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça. Je suis sur que Urahara va trouver ce qu'il a  
-T'es bien placé pour dire ça dit-elle sur la défensive. C'est toi le chef de cette mission. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis le début à part te cacher à la soul society pendant que Ichika et Haru se battais contre ces créatures ?  
-T'as raison, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas assuré  
-Désolé, dit-elle en comprenant qu'elle l'avait blessé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais tu n'as pas vu à quel point il souffrait  
-Je sais, t'en fait pas dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là à chaque fois que vous avez eu besoin de moi  
-Au moins t'es là maintenant. Et vu qu'il ne reste plus que nous. C'est à nous 2 de faire payer à ces créatures qui s'en sont prises à eux  
-Et c'est ce qu'on fera. Dés que Urahara aura trouvés qui sont réellement nos ennemis  
-J'espère, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule  
-T'es épuisé constata-t-il. Tu devrais te reposer  
-Non, pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui arrive à mon frère  
-Pour ça je peux peut-être t'aiguiller retentit une voix la faisant sursauter  
-Gabriel dit-elle en se redressant d'un coup  
-Heu à qui tu parles Yuki ? Demanda Genzo en fixant un point un tout petit peu à la droite du blond  
-C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé. C'est le garçon qui nous est apparu à Haru et moi. Pourquoi il ne peut pas te voir ? Demanda Yuki  
-Simplement parce que je n'ai décidé de me montrer qu'à toi, mais si je veux, je peux apparaître à ces yeux dit-il alors que Genzo écarquilla les yeux  
-Alors c'est lui le garçon étrange  
-Enfaîte, je m'appelle Gabriel expliqua-t-il  
-Et moi, c'est Genzo  
-Je sais qui tu es shinigami dit-il en le saluant  
-Gabriel, tu disais savoir ce qui arrive à mon frère ?  
-Exacte. C'est son pouvoir qui se libère  
-Comment ça ?  
-Toi comme lui êtes des êtres spéciaux. Il est temps pour lui de développer son vrai pouvoir  
-Mais pourquoi il souffre autant alors ?  
-Parce que son pouvoir est particulier étant lié à nos ennemis  
-Comment ça ? Haru est lié à ces créatures ? Demanda Genzo  
-Oui et ces créatures ne sont que souffrance alors son pouvoir est semblable, c'est pour ça que sa transformation est si douloureuse  
-Attend dit Yuki en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu es notre protecteur non ? Alors tu dois faire quelque chose pour lui. Empêche-le de souffrir autant  
-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle la dessus soupira-t-il. Mais notre destin à tous repose sur cette transformation alors il doit passer par là. D'ailleurs, il est temps pour toi fille du paradis d'enclencher aussi ta transformation  
-Aïe dit Yuki en le lâchant précipitamment. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant une sensation étrange dans son bras  
-J'ai libéré ton vrai potentiel. Ne t'en fais pas, tout te sera bientôt expliqué  
-Attend dit Genzo en le voyant disparaître. Pourquoi tu ne nous expliques pas tout maintenant ? Hé, dit-il en voyant qu'il avait totalement disparu  
-Genzo retenti la faible voix de Yuki dans son dos  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers elle  
Mais il se figea net dans son geste en observant son bras sur lequel une tâche blanche commençait à grandir rapidement  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien dit-elle en chancelant dangereusement tandis que la tâche recouvrait maintenait tout son bras  
-Yuki dit-il en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. C'est la même tâche que Haru constata-t-il en observant son bras. Mais elle grandit beaucoup plus rapidement  
-J'ai presque plus de force dit Yuki faiblement. Il ne reste plus que toi Genzo. C'est à toi d'arrêter ces créatures maintenant  
-Non attends Yuki dit-il en la voyant s'évanouir. Yuki !


	16. Chapter 16

À la soul society, un bon nombre de shinigamis étaient rassemblé devant la porte menant au monde réel  
-Il y a du mouvement de l'autre coté de la porte annonça un shinigami en ouvrant le passage  
Et sitôt ouverte, beaucoup se sont figés face à la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Kazui et Genzo portaient le brancard sur lequel était allongé Yuki tandis que Urahara et Ichigo portait celui sur lequel était étendu Haru. Enfin, derrière les 2 inconscients, Masaki et Emi aidaient Ichika encore faible à avancer tandis que Yoruichi et Orihime fermait la marche  
-Haru, Yuki retentit une voix avant que Karin ne réussisse à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule . Oh, bon sang dit-elle en reconnaissant ses enfants. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-On l'ignore dit Genzo désolé. C'est pour ça que nous avons pris la décision de les ramener à la 4 éme division  
-C'est quoi ces marques sur leur corps ? Demanda Toshiro qui s'était lui aussi approché de ses enfants  
-C'est assez compliquer à expliquer comme ça intervint Urahara.  
-Bien alors je pense qu'une réunion des capitaines serait conseiller pour que vous nous expliquiez tout ce que vous avez découvert dit Sunshui en les rejoignant  
-Vous croyez ? Demanda une nouvelle personne en les rejoignant  
-Oh Ichika dit Rukia en venant serrer sa fille contre elle  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon cher Renji ? Demanda le commandant en se tournant vers lui  
-Il est clair que nous avons tous besoin de comprendre comment vous avez pu envoyer d'aussi jeunes recrus pour une mission d'une telle dangerosité  
-Arrête papa intervint Ichika. Le commandant nous faisait confiance en tant que vices capitaines. Mais il est clair que nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur  
-Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs que je remets en compte dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Mais vu l'état dans lequel vous ont mis ces créatures, il est certain que vous avez mal jugé le degré de cette mission commandant  
-Renji intervint Rukia. Ça ne sers à rien de nous attaquer entre nous. Ça ne nous aidera pas à soigner Haru et Yuki dit-elle en observant les jumeaux  
-Elle à raison intervint Genzo. Enfaîte cette mission est plus complexe qu'elle en à l'air. Nous avons pas mal d'informations à vous transmettre  
-Bien alors que toutes les personnes présente ici, ainsi une le reste des capitaines et vices capitaine rejoignent la salle de réunion tandis que vous conduirez les jumeaux à la 4 éme divisions pour que des soins intensifs leur soient fournis ordonna Kyoraku à plusieurs shinigamis médecins  
-Karin dit Toshiro en la voyant suivre les brancards. On doit aller à la réunion  
-Non, je dois rester avec eux. Ils ont besoin de moi, dit-elle en observant ses jumeaux  
-Mais on doit savoir ce qui leur est arrivé pour pouvoir les aider  
-Alors vas-y toi et tu m'expliquera tout. Mais pour le moment ils ont plus besoin de moi que le commandant  
-D'accord dit finalement Toshiro en la laissant rejoindre la 4 ème division alors qu'il suivit tout le monde vers la première division

* * *

-Bien dit Shunsui quand tout le monde eu pris place dans la salle. Nous vous écoutons vice capitaine Ichimaru. Quel votre rapport sur cette mission ?  
-Et bien, pour commencer, je dois vous mettre au courant que cette mission est bien plus complexe que ce que nous l'avions penser. Notre ennemi inconnu est bien plus fort que nous l'avions imaginé. Pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre, je crois qu'il est important que je vous explique toute la mission depuis le début. Après notre arrivée à Karakura, nous nous sommes tous les 4 lancés dans la recherche de ces créatures qui nous ont mené à un échantillon laissé par nos ennemis. Après cette découverte, je me suis rendu à la 12 éme division pour analyser cette substance juste après avoir laissé une partie à Urahara afin qu'il puisse lui aussi mener son enquête. Mais tandis que nos recherches ne donnaient aucun résultat, j'ai reçu le message de l'attaque de nos ennemis à Karakura ainsi que la blessure grave de la vice capitaine Abaraï. Je me suis donc empressé de rentrer et en arrivant, j'ai trouvé Yuki dans un état de grand stress. Elle venait de découvrir que quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec Haru. En effet, une étrange tâche noire avait commencé à grandir sur son bras. Nous avons donc directement pris un échantillon de cette tâche pour l'analyser et c'est comme ça que Urahara à remarqué que cette tâche et l'échantillon laissé par nos ennemis étaient de la même ADN.  
-Comment ça de la même ADN ? Demanda Toshiro. Haru aurait été infecté par ces créatures ?  
-C'est ce que nous pensons dit Genzo en se tournant vers son parrain. Mais ensuite, la situation s'est complexifiée. La trace noire à rempli tout le corps de Haru et la douleur à été telle qu'il s'est évanoui. Bien sur Masaki et Orihimé ont voulu l'aider, mais cette trace étrange à repousser leur pouvoir. Urahara à donc pris le relaie pour essayer de l'aider. Et pendant ce temps, Yuki était abattue et c'est là qu'une personne étrange est apparue  
-Une personne étrange ? Demanda le commandant  
-Oui, Yuki m'en avait parlé à mon retour sur terre, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment prise au sérieux. J'ai commis une terrible erreur, dit-il honteux. D'après Yuki, cet étrange garçon leur était apparu à Haru et elle pour les prévenir que nous avions un ennemi commun avec son peuple et que seul eux 2 pourraient tous nous sauver.  
-Pourquoi eux spécifiquement ? Demanda Byakuya  
-Parce que d'après ce garçon, ils auraient été nommés par une prophétie. Toujours est-il qu'il est apparu quelques heures après l'évanouissement de Haru. Au début seule Yuki pouvait le voir puis finalement, il m'est apparu aussi. Il nous à expliqué que la souffrance d'Haru était normal, car il développait le pouvoir auquel il était destiné. Mais ce pouvoir étant lié à nos ennemis, étaient aussi noir qu'eux et donc l'acquérir est douloureux. Yuki l'a donc supplié d'aider son frère. Mais quand elle à touché ce garçon, une trace blanche semblable à celle de son frère est apparu sur son bras. Et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce sois, le garçon avait disparu en disant qu'il était temps pour Yuki de développer aussi son pouvoir. Et je n'ai rien pu faire tandis que la tâche blanche a grandi sur le corps de Yuki d'une vitesse impressionnante avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse elle aussi.  
-Attend dit Toshiro perdu à la fin de son histoire. De quelle prophétie il parlait ?  
-Je l'ignore. Il n'en à pas dit grand-chose, juste qu'elle les désignaient tous les 2 depuis bien avant leur naissance, car ils ont la particularité d'êtres nés de 2 éléments opposés  
-Capitaine dit Nanao en se tournant vers le commandant  
-Je sais avoua l'homme. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous révéler la vérité  
-La vérité par rapport à quoi ? Demanda Toshiro  
-Oh ça sens pas bon grimaça Shinji

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, à la 4 éme division, Karin était assise entre ses jumeaux tandis que tout les shinigamis médecins s'activaient à comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient  
-Regardez-vous, dit-elle en caressant maternellement les cheveux de sa fille. Vous avez grandit tellement vite tout les 2 dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Dés le moment ou vous êtes nés, je me suis fait la promesse de vous protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Il n'y a qu'à voir quand vous étiez petits, votre père à pris des jours pour me convaincre que vous deviez avoir votre propre Zampakuto en tant que shinigami. Et dés le moment ou vous êtes sortis de l'académie, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'inquiéter à chacune de vos missions. Pourtant vous les avez toujours réussi avec brio. Et j'ai toujours redouté qu'un truc comme ça n'arrive. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là pour vous protéger. Mais on trouvera ce que vous avez. Je ne vous laisserais pas comme ça. Je vous le promets  
-Karin intervint une voix à la porte. Comment ils vont ? Demanda Toshiro en observant ses jumeaux  
-Il n'y a toujours pas de changement pour le moment et toi de ton coté, qu'à donnée la réunion ?  
-Justement, à ce propos, il faut que je te parle d'un truc…

* * *

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de réunion des capitaines s'ouvrit en fracas  
-Oh ma chère Karin dit Kyoraku en se tournant vers elle alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec ceux qui étaient présents pendant la mission sur terre. Je suppose que tu as eu vent de ce qui a été dit pendant la réunion  
-Oh, ça oui dit-elle en se plantant devant lui. Et avant que l'un d'eux n'ai pu réagir, elle enfonça son poing dans son visage.  
Maintenant sonné et au sol, le commandant vit le poing de la jeune femme repartir vers lui  
-Karin non intervint Toshiro en retenant son poing  
-Laisse-moi dit-elle en se débattant. Il s'est servi de nous  
-Je sais bien, mais le cogner n'aidera pas les enfants  
-Non mais ça me défoule de voir mon poing enfoncé dans son visage  
-Heu… on ne devrait pas aider le capitaine Hitsugaya à la retenir ? Demanda Masaki perdu en observant la scène prêt des autres  
-Non sourit Ichigo. Ça fera réfléchir ce sale manipulateur  
-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais mettre tante Karin en rogne grimaça Kazui  
-Tout de même dit Emi en grimaçant elle aussi face à un nouveau coup dans le visage du commandant. On devrait l'arrêter  
-Encore un peu sourit Yoruichi. Ça fera une sacrée histoire à raconter plus tard  
-Yoruichi, vous êtes vraiment en train de filmer ? S'étonna Orihimé  
-Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas en manquer une miette sourit la femme chat  
-Matsumoto, Genzo. Ne restez pas planté là ordonna Toshiro en se tournant vers eux  
-Oh bien sûr capitaine dit la rousse en partant l'aider avec son fils  
À 3, ils ont enfin réussi à maîtriser la jeune femme. Qui finit doucement par se calmer  
-Ok ça va dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel en signe de neutraliser.  
-Bon dit Kyoraku en se relevant. Je crois que dans un sens, je le mérite  
-Dans un sens ? Demanda Karin, les dents serrés  
-Bon d'accord, mais je l'ai fait pour notre survie à tous  
-Je veux voir cette prophétie, ordonna-t-elle  
-Bien sûr dit Nanao en lui tendant le parchemin  
-Une fois le plus grand ennemi des shinigamis éliminé, une paix régnera sur la soul sociéty, mais cette paix ne sera qu'éphémère, car dans l'ombre un danger bien plus grand se prépara. Mais un sauveur né de l'union du capitaine de glace et de la shinigami de feu pourra tous les sauver. Son pouvoir venu de ses 2 opposés sera plus fort que tout lu-t-elle. Depuis quand vous avez cette prophétie au juste ?  
-Un peu avant ta transformation en shinigami  
-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous saviez qu'on devait finir ensemble avant mon arrivée à la soul society ?  
-À vrai dire, au début nous ignorons de quelle fille cette prophétie parlait. Nous savions qu'elle concernait le capitaine Hitsugaya. Puis lorsque j'ai vu ton attaque de flamme pendant le combat contre les menos grande, j'ai su qu'elle te désignait.  
-Donc vous m'avez fait entrer exprès dans la 10 éme division dit-elle en l'attrapant par le col. Cette histoire de pouvoir trop dangereux que seul Toshiro pouvait contenir c'était du baratin  
-Pas tout à fait. Il est vrai que le pouvoir de feu est le plus compliqué à contenir et que le pouvoir de glace est le mieux placé pour s'en charger, mais plein d'autres shinigamis talentueux aurait pu se charger de ton apprentissage  
-Alors vous avez tout fait pour nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre dit-elle en serrant son poing  
-Disons que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à vous forcer. Pourtant j'avais même mis Matsumoto dans la confidence pour qu'elle puisse nous aider en tant qu'entremetteuse  
-Matsumoto dit Toshiro en se tournant vers elle une veine sur la tempe. Alors tu étais au courant de tout  
-Heu et bien il se peut que je l'ai appris capitaine dit-elle en reculant précautionneusement. Mais je n'ai rien eu à faire. Vous vous êtes rapproché naturellement. Cette prophétie avait raison après tout. Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre .  
-Alors vous avez mis nos enfants en danger en pleine connaissance de cause hurla Karin en lâchant brusquement le commandant. Ils sont dans cet état à cause de vous. Parce que vous avez voulu faire d'eux des héros alors que ce ne sont que des enfants. S'ils ne s'en sortent pas, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais dit-elle en tournant les talons  
-Karin dit Toshiro en la suivant vers la porte

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, la 4 éme division continuait de s'activer avec des soins en tout genre pour les jumeaux tandis que la 12 éme division aidé de Urahara continuait d'enquêter sur les traces apparu sur leurs corps ainsi que que l'échantillon laissé par leurs ennemis.  
Et pendant ce temps dans l'esprit des 2 concernés, leur rêve les emmena tout 2 dans une pièce entièrement blanche  
-Haru sourit Yuki en observant son frère. Tu vas bien ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?  
-Ta marque, dit-elle en observant son bras. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?  
-C'est vrai et je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, constata-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Tu t'es évanoui et puis Gabriel est apparu et … moi non plus je ne l'ai plus dit-elle en observant son bras  
-Tu n'as plus quoi ?  
-Ma tâche. Quand j'ai touché Gabriel, la même tâche que toi mais en blanc m'est apparu dessus  
-Parce que tu es comme lui réfléchi Haru en repensant aux paroles du blond  
-Comment ça je suis comme lui ? Demanda Yuki  
-Je ne t'ai pas tout révélé. Quand ma marque est apparue, j'ai revu Gabriel. Il m'a dit que j'étais lié à nos ennemis. Mais que toi au contraire, tu es comme lui  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ?  
-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais la plus grande question est de savoir quel est cet endroit  
-J'avoue que c'est étrange dit Yuki en observant l'espace vide autour d'elle. Mais attend dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si t'étais évanoui et moi aussi. C'est peut-être un rêve  
-Un rêve commun, c'est bizarre quand même. Il doit y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle on se retrouve ici  
-Très juste retentit une voix dans leur dos  
-Gabriel dit Haru en se tournant vers lui. C'est toi qui nous à amené ici ?  
-Vos esprits seulement. Vos corps eux se trouvent toujours à la soul society  
-D'accord mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?  
-Juste un des nombreux monde parallèles qui existe. Je vous ai fait venir ici par ce qu'il est temps que je vous donne des explications  
-Bon très bien et si tu commençais par nous dire ce que tu es vu qu'on est sensé être pareil dit Yuki  
-Je suis un ange  
-C'est impossible dit Haru les sourcils froncés. Les seuls anges qui existent se sont les anges de la mort et c'est nous, les shinigamis  
-À vrai dire, la soul society est le lieu de transaction après la vie d'un humain mais elle à été créer par les anges bien que son origine ai toujours été cachée à ses habitants  
-Donc tu voudrais nous faire croire que t'es un ange ? Demanda Yuki septique et elles sont ou tes ailes ?  
-Oh si ce n'est que ça dit-il en déployant 2 ailes blanches dans son dos  
-Bon sang dit la shinigami de glace en écarquillant les yeux  
-Bon d'accord, admettons , t'es un ange, mais vous êtes sensé être les créatures les plus puissantes non ? Alors pourquoi avoir besoin de 2 shinigamis ?  
-Parce qu'il s'est passé un événement inattendu. Les démons ont trouvé un moyen de décupler leur force et bientôt, même nous, nous n' auront plus la puissance de les contrôler  
-Alors ce sont eux nos ennemis ? Des démons ? Demanda Yuki. J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre. Je croyais que c'était les menos les démons  
-Ça c'est ce que vous vous considérez comme des démons. Mais au fond, ce ne sont que des humains morts qui ont errer trop longtemps sur terre. Les démons eux sont bien plus anciens et plus dangereux que vos menos. Jusque-là, nous avons réussi à les tenir à l'écart du monde des humains qui vit et de l'organisation de la mort grâce aux shinigamis. Mais avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs naissants, ils ont commencé à pouvoir entrer sur terre et ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils entrent dans la soul society et une fois là-bas, s'ils arrivent à la détruire alors ils feront basculer le monde dans le cahot que seuls eux pourra diriger  
-Mais comment ils ont pu décupler leur force comme ça ? Demanda Haru  
-Avec toute la noirceur et la haine que contient ce monde. Ils ont emmagasiné tout ce que l'humanité à fait de pire pendant des années avec ces guerres et les shinigamis y ont beaucoup contribuer avec la guerre contre Aizen puis celle contre les quincys  
-Je vois. Donc ils ont trouvé comment transformer la haine en pouvoir. Mais nous comment on est sensé les battre ?  
-Grâce à ce qui fait votre différence. Et maintenant que vous avez emmagasiner tout votre pouvoir, il est temps d'apprendre à le maîtriser.  
Et avant que les Hitsugaya ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, une lumière aveuglante les entoura

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la 4 éme division, Toshiro soupira en observant Karin qui s'était endormit en veillant sur leurs enfants.  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'on se retrouverait de nouveau dans cette situation, soupira-t-il en observant ses jumeaux. Le jour de votre naissance, j'ai déjà failli vous perdre vous et votre mère. Ça à été la pire situation que j'ai eu à vivre. Et pourtant Karin à tout donné pour vous sauver. Elle vous à donner toute sa force pour que vous viviez quittes à elle-même y laisser la vie. Pourtant vous êtes revenus tout les 3 auprès de moi. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je crois que vous pouvez revenir. Je sais que vous en avez la force parce que vous avez tous les 2 hérités du courage et de la détermination de votre mère. Je n'ai pas été le père le plus présent, j'en ai bien conscience soupira-t-il. Je sais que je suis beaucoup occupé avec mon poste de capitaine. Mais pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien manqué de vos exploits. J'ai toujours suivi vos missions de prêt. Dans les situations les plus délicates, vous avez toujours trouvé un moyen de vous en sortir. C'est pour ça que je crois en vous  
Mais au moment où il finit sa phrase, une lumière aveuglante s'échappa des 2 Hitsugaya  
-Karin dit Toshiro en s'empressant de la secouer. Il se passe quelques choses  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se réveillant avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je l'ignore dit Toshiro en observant les 2 boules de lumière cachant ses enfants  
Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière se fit plus intense les obligeant à fermer les yeux et quand elle disparut, ils ont rouvert doucement les yeux avant de les écarquiller face à ce qui se passait devant eux.  
-Ou on est ? Demanda Yuki  
-On dirait la 4 éme division remarqua Haru en observant autour de lui  
-Alors on est rentré dit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en observant son frère. Haru … ton dos… tu as … des ailes  
-Toi aussi remarqua-t-il en observant les ailes blanches dans le dos de sa sœur  
-Alors Gabriel avait raison petit démon sourit-elle en observant mieux les ailes noirs de son frère  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, protesta-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers le coin de la pièce ou leurs parents les fixaient toujours perdus  
-Papa, maman sourit Yuki en s'empressant d'aller les serrer contre elle  
-Yuki, qu'est ce que … qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? Demanda Toshiro perdu en observant leurs ailes  
-Oh oui je suppose qu'on à pas mal de chose à vous raconter compris Haru  
-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment sourit Karin en se détendant. Le principal c'est que vous alliez bien dit-elle en venant serrer son fils contre elle  
-Capitaine Hitsugaya, il se passe quelque chose ? J'ai entendu du bruit et … oh bon sang dit la capitaine de la 4 ème division en se bloquant net dans son geste. Ils sont réveillés, sourit-elle  
-Exacte, mais on doit parler d'urgence avec le commandant et les autres capitaines dit Haru. On a des informations de la plus haute importance à vous transmettre  
-D'accord dit Toshiro en voyant l'air sérieux de son fils. Je vais demander une réunion d'urgence

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les capitaines, vices capitaines et les habitants de la terre étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion  
-Alors capitaine Hitsugaya. Quelles sont les informations si importantes que vous deviez nous transmettre  
-Enfaîte ce n'est pas moi qui possède ces informations  
-Exacte, c'est nous dit Yuki en entrant dans la pièce avec son frère  
-Vous ? Dirent toutes les personnes présentes surprise.  
-Ouais, on est réveillés. On aura tout le temps de parler des détails plus tard dit Haru en voyant toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient leur poser  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés ? Demanda quand même Genzo en observant leurs ailes  
-Nos pouvoirs complets se sont éveillés expliqua Yuki. C'est pour a qu'on à pus se réveiller. Et grâce à Gabriel nous savons enfin qui sont nos réels ennemis  
-Vraiment ? Demanda le commandant. Alors qui sont ses ennemis si puissants ?  
-Des démons expliqua Haru. Il existe des puissances bien plus fortes que nous. Mais avant ils étaient contenus par les anges. Seulement, leur force ne cesse d'augmenter et bientôt, ils sauront entrer dans la soul society pour la détruire et plonger le monde dans le chaos  
-Je vois, et comment pouvons nous les arrêter ? Demanda Kyoraku  
-Vous ne pouvez pas expliqua une nouvelle personne qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce  
-Qui es-tu ? Explique-toi, le menaça directement Kempachi en le menaçant de son zampakuto comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce  
-Attendez dit Haru en protégeant Gabriel tout comme sa sœur. C'est notre allié. C'est l'ange messager envoyé pour nous avertir du danger  
-Alors si tu es de notre côté explique toi. Que veux-tu dire par on ne peut pas les arrêter ? Demanda le commandant  
-Le pouvoir des shinigamis est bien trop faible par rapport à celui des démons. Les seuls capables de les arrêter sont Haru et Yuki  
-Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire ? Demanda Byakuya  
-Seulement placer le plus de protection possible autour de la soul society avant leur arriver et pendant ce temps, je vais me charger de préparer Haru et Yuki pour le combat  
-Les préparer ? Demanda Karin  
-Oui, ils doivent apprendre à gérer leurs pouvoirs  
-C'est hors de question que je les laisse combattre une telle force maléfique. Élus par une prophétie ou pas protesta-t-elle  
-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix expliqua le blond. Ça n'enchante pas beaucoup mon peuple non plus de devoir se reposer sur des shinigamis d'autant plus quand l'un d'eux à le pouvoir instable des démons en lui dit-il en fixant Haru  
-Ne t'en fais pas maman. J'ai confiance en Gabriel affirma Haru en observant lui aussi le blond. Il nous a déjà protégé. Alors si nous devons le suivre pour apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs qui nous permettrons de tous nous sauver, alors nous devons le faire. La guerre est imminente, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix  
-Où allez-vous les emmener ? Demanda Toshiro  
-Au paradis répondit l'ange  
-Et je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas les accompagner ?  
-Non, je suis désolé, mais l'accès n'est autorisé que pour eux 2  
-Cet entraînement ne sera pas dangereux pour eux ?  
-Non, je vous le promets dit-il en fixant le capitaine de glace  
-Bien dans ce cas, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix  
-Toshiro protesta Karin. Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter ça ?  
-Ils ont besoin de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, expliqua-t-il, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils seront seuls pour mener cette guerre. Nous ne sommes peut être pas aussi fort que les anges, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer les shinigamis. Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire aussi facilement et puis surtout, ils devront réussir à m'éliminer avant de pouvoirs blesser mes enfants  
-Moi aussi confirma Karin en fixant son mari. Si ces pouvoirs leur donneront plus de chance contre nos ennemis. Alors c'est d'accord, tu peux les entraîner, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'ange  
-Je vous remercie dit le jeune homme  
-Bien alors c'est décidé conclu le commandant. Les jumeaux Hitsugaya sont confiés à la garde de l'ange Gabriel et de notre côté, nous allons renforcer la soul society. Vous êtes tous responsable de vos divisions  
-Bien affirmèrent tous les capitaines

* * *

Une fois la réunion finis, tout le monde à quittés le bâtiment. Mais en arrivant à l'extérieur. Haru et Yuki se sont fait sauter dessus par 2 petites furies  
-Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes réveiller sourit la petite fille aux cheveux noirs dans les bras de Haru  
-Je te l'avais bien dit sourit le petit garçon aux cheveux verts dans les bras de Yuki  
-Et, mais ce ne serait pas mes 2 élèves de l'académie préférés ? Sourit la shinigami de glace  
-Taro, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Soupira Kensei  
-Oh papa, maman sourit le petit garçon innocent en fixant Mashiro et Kensei. Je … c'est Saki qui a eu l'idée  
-Hé t'es qu'un menteur protesta la petite apprenti shinigami. Tu voulais aussi voir si c'était vrai et c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'ils seraient sûrement à la réunion des capitaines  
-Mais dit moi Saki, ou sont tes parents ? Demanda Karin  
-Bah, maman avait une mission pour la 13 éme division alors c'est papa qui était chargé de nous surveiller. Mais il faisait des dossier ennuyeux avec tante Olivia et oncle Kristoff alors on a filer en douce  
-Oui et pour ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes morveuse dit Loris en apparaissant en shumpo avec Olivia et Kristoff  
-Papa, dit-elle en se tournant avec sa tête d'ange vers lui  
-Ttttsss t'es vraiment exaspérante soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-Les gars sourit Karin en fixant ses coéquipiers. On va justement avoir besoin de vous  
-Ah bon et pour quoi ? Demanda la brune à lunettes  
-On va devoir renforcer la sécurité de la division au maximum expliqua Toshiro  
-Oh, dans ce cas, vous pouvez compter sur nous capitaine confirma Kristoff  
-Et nous, nous allons devoir y aller dit Gabriel en se tournant vers les jumeaux  
-Oui bien sûr dit Haru en posant Saki au sol tandis que sa sœur faisait de même avec Taro. Alors à bientôt dit-il en se tournant vers ses parents  
-Prenez soin de vous dit Karin en les serrant tout les 2 contre elle  
-Et surtout ne vous brusquer pas pour votre entraînement dit Toshiro. Prenez le temps que vous avez besoin  
-Pas de soucis confirma Yuki. Et vous soyez prudent avec les démons dit-elle en se tournant vers Ichigo, Orihime et les autres habitants de la terre  
-T'en fait pas sourit Kazui. Pendant votre absence, on essayera au maximum de les tenir éloigner de Karakura  
-On dirait bien que t'avais tord au final sourit Genzo en s'approchant de Yuki  
-À quel propos ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui réglerais notre mission. Au final, se sera vous  
-Mais on aura besoin de vous pour y arriver  
-Et vous aurez tout notre soutien. Soyez prudent  
-Toi aussi dit-elle en le serrant rapidement contre elle…. Désolé, dit-elle en se décollant de lui les joues rosies  
-Pas de soucis, dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire  
-Bien, il est temps d'y aller dit Gabriel  
Et en une seconde, les 3 ont disparu


	17. Chapter 17

Quand leurs pieds percutèrent enfin le sol, les jumeaux Hitsugaya mirent quelques minutes à habituer leur vue à la blancheur des lieux  
-Alors on est chez toi ? Demanda Yuki en se tournant vers Gabriel  
-Oui c'est le paradis et c'est ici que vous allez vivre tout le temps de votre entraînement  
-Heu on va vivre dans un endroit vide ? Demanda Yuki perdu. Parce qu'il n'y à même pas une chaise à la ronde  
-Enfaîte au paradis tout peut apparaître par la volonté des anges. Par exemple, si vous avez faim, je peux vous faire apparaître ce que vous appelez une pizza dit-il alors qu'une énorme apparu bel et bien  
-Waouh, c'est génial sourit Yuki. Mais si j'ai moi aussi des pouvoirs d'ange, je dois pouvoir le faire, dit-elle en se concentrant. Oh dit-elle déçu, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?  
-Parce qu'avant de pouvoir contrôler cette partie de pouvoir compliqué, tu vas devoir apprendre des trucs plus basiques. On va donc commencer l'entraînement par vous apprendre à replier vos ailes  
-J'avoue que ce serait pas de refus. C'est plutôt encombrant dit Haru en fixant les ailes noires dans son dos  
-Bien alors nous allons commencer tout de suite dit Gabriel

* * *

Ainsi, l'entraînement des 2 shinigamis duras plusieurs jours ou Gabriel leur appris à utiliser leurs ailes, mais aussi à commencer à contrôler leur pouvoir .  
Mais cette nuit-là, Gabriel avait comme à chaque fois préparer des lits pour ces 2 protégés pendant qu'il veillait à leur sécurité n'ayant pas besoin de sommeil étant un être divin.  
Seulement, Haru malgré la sécurité des lieux subissait un rêve plutôt agité  
-Fils des démons lui sourit l'homme face à lui. Tu te crois peut-être en sécurité dans le monde de ces pathétiques anges. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu nous rejoignes.  
-Ça, vous pouvez rêver dit-il convaincu  
-Oh vraiment sourit encore plus le démon. Pourtant, nous pouvons sentir ton malaise d'être dans ces lieux. Son peuple te hait pour tes pouvoirs. Il préférait te savoir loin de leur cher paradis. Alors que nous, nous t'acceptons tel que tu es. Et tu verras que c'est pour a que nous sommes ta vraie famille  
-Ma vraie famille, laisse moi rire. Vous voulez tuer tout mon peuple  
-Ton peuple ? Tu parles de ceux qui vont finir par craindre tes pouvoirs ? Ta chère sœur qui finira par te renier en voyant la bête qui se cache réellement sous tes pouvoirs et puis surtout cet idiot d'ange. Jamais il ne t'acceptera pour ce que tu es. Tu le répugne  
-La ferme, dit-il les poings serrés  
-Oh, tu croyais vraiment qu'il voulait t'aider sourit l'homme. Non, il veut seulement être sûr que tu ne te retourneras pas contre eux. Et si jamais il t'en venait l'idée, ils t'enfermerons sur-le-champs  
-J'ai dit la ferme, hurla-t-il  
-Haru… Haru le secoua une personne. Est-ce que a va ? Demanda Gabriel en le fixant perplexe  
-Oui dit-il en se relevant doucement dans son lit.  
-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu as hurlé dans ton sommeil  
-Il est encore revenu, soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage  
-Et ça ne va pas s'arranger lui avoua l'ange. Ils vont continuer jusqu'à t'avoir dans leur rang. C'est pour ça que tu dois être plus fort qu'eux  
-Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et s'il finissait par m'avoir  
-Ces créatures savent jouer avec les faiblesses. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu seras plus fort qu'eux  
-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Après tout, je suis comme eux. Je pourrais disjoncter à n'importe quel moment  
-Non, tu n'es pas comme eux dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Car tu as leur cœur pur. Et je sais qu'il te permettra de prendre la bonne décision au moment fatidique  
-Merci dit-il en rougissant doucement tout en fixant leurs mains liées  
Et un peu plus loin, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la jeune fille qui faisait semblant de dormir bien qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en voyant le rapprochement des 2 garçons

* * *

L'entraînement continua ensuite plusieurs semaines. Seulement Haru continuait de rester fort malgré la présence de plus en plus oppressante des démons dans ses rêves. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se sentait faiblir, il pouvait compter sur la présence de Gabriel contrairement à ce que les démons essayaient de lui faire croire.  
Une nuit, Gabriel avait du s'absenter pour une mission demandé par les autres anges et ils avaient donc laissé les 2 shinigamis seuls. Évidemment, une fois n'est pas coutume, les démons continuèrent de venir torturer l'esprit du pauvre shinigami de feu  
-Haru… Haru dit sa sœur en le secouant pour le réveiller  
-Yuki … la reconnu-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux  
-Ton cauchemar avait l'air plus fort que les autres constata la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs  
-Ouais je sais soupira-t-il. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'avoir cette fois. J'ai été faible désolé  
-Non ne dis pas ça dit-elle en le serrant contre elle ce qui eu pour effet de l'apaiser. Tu es l'être le plus fort que je connaisse et je suis fière d'être ta sœur tu sais  
-Merci dit-il en sincèrement  
-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-elle  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Je ne sais pas t'aider aussi bien que Gabriel le fait  
-Non ne t'en fais pas. Je suis heureux que tu sois là  
-Mais c'est différent avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendu  
-Comment ça ?  
-Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi Haru. Je vois bien comment tu le regardes. Tu tiens à lui bien plus que tu ne veux l'accepter  
-C'est possible, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Mais c'est un ange enfin Yuki, tout nous oppose.  
-Et alors, c'est cette différence qui pourrait faire de vous un couple plus fort que tout  
-De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas parce qu'il ne m'aimera jamais  
-Bon sang t'es vraiment si aveugle que ça ? S'étonna sa cadette. Crois-moi que pour un ange, il n'a pas un regard si pur que ça quand il te regarde  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi dit-il en détournant le regard les joues rouges. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais la leçon alors que t'es pas mieux  
-Ah oui et en quoi ?  
-Je t'ai vu avec Genzo avant qu'on parte. Depuis quand t'es amoureuse de lui au juste ?  
-Je … je ne suis pas amoureuse de Genzo, c'est juste …. attend un peu dit-elle en se stoppant dans ses explications houleuses. On parlait de toi là. N'essaye pas de te défiler sale traître  
-Je vois dit-il avec un faible sourire alors on est tous les 2 aussi pathétique en amour hein  
-Toute cette situation est allée bien trop vite aussi soupira Yuki. On a pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser depuis qu'ont nous à confié la mission à Karakura  
-En tout cas, j'espère que les autres vont bien  
-Moi aussi. Mais le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour les aider, c'est de gérer parfaitement nos pouvoirs . D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant dit-elle en se concentrant et quelques secondes plus tard, 2 tasses apparurent dans ses mains  
-J'ai réussi sourit-elle comblé. J'avais bien dit à ton copain que j'y arriverais  
-C'est pas … se défendit-il les joues rosies. Ttttss t'es exaspérante, dit-il en attrapant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait  
-Tu sais Haru, dit-elle en redevenant sérieuse . Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui sois coincé dans cette prophétie avec moi  
-Moi aussi avoua-t-il

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard sur terre, Ichigo et Orihime étaient comme à leur habitude en train de s'occuper de la clinique Kurosaki quand un tremblement de terre vint les faire sursauter  
-Ichigo dit la rousse en se tournant vers son mari.  
-Oui je sais, ce sont eux. On dirait que cet ange avait raison. On doit se préparer à la guerre dit-il en se changement en shinigami  
Et sitôt fait, les 2 se sont rendu au lieu dans lequel l'aura était apparu  
-Maman, papa dit Kazui en les rejoignant avec Masaki et Emi  
-Vous les avez vu ? Demanda Ichigo en observant la pleine vide autour de lui  
-Non, ils ont filé avant qu'on arrive  
-Orihime dit Ichigo en se tournant vers elle. T'as toujours été la meilleure pour détecter la présence des ennemis. Tu arrives à les localiser ?  
-Je vais essayer, dit-elle en se concentrant  
Au bout de quelques secondes, la rousse rouvrit les yeux d'un coup  
-Ils sont au centre-ville, juste à l'endroit ou à eu lieu la guerre contre Aizen  
-Alors ne perdons pas de temps allons-y dit Masaki bien vite suivis par les 4 autres  
Arrivés sur les lieux, ils se sont cachés au coin d'un immeuble pour les espionner  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda la jeune quincy  
-Je ne sais pas, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'essayer d'attaquer les habitants en tout cas dit Kazui en observant les simples humains qui ne savaient pas voir les créatures  
-Alors autant essayer de les attaquer tant qu'ils ne sont pas concentré sur nous dit Ichigo en voulant quitter le coin de l'immeuble, mais il fut retenu par le col  
-Attend Kurosaki retentit la voix d'une nouvelle personne. Franchement, ce genre de bêtise n'est plus de ton âge  
-Ishida dit-il en se tournant vers le quincy. Chad ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Malgré que vous ayez essayé de nous tenir à l'écart de cette nouvelle bataille, on a aussi senti les pouvoirs de ces créatures  
-D'ailleurs, ils sont quoi au juste ? Demanda Chad  
-Des démons qui veulent détruire la soul society pour plonger le monde des humains dans le chaos expliqua Orihime à ses 2 anciens camarades de classe  
-C'est donc pour ça qu'on doit les arrêter maintenant dit Ichigo  
-Non dit Ishida en relevant ses lunettes. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors ça explique pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas les humains. Ils semblent essayer de faire quelques choses et à mon avis, c'est ouvrir un passage vers la soul society  
-Mais pourquoi ici en particulier ? Demanda Emi  
-Je crois savoir dit Masaki. Si ces créatures se servent vraiment du négatif créer par les humains et les shinigamis pour gagner en pouvoir, alors ce lieu est celui ou ils récolteront le plus de pouvoir. Car c'est ici que c'est déroulé l'une des plus grandes guerres  
-Alors ils ne comptent pas s'en prendre à notre monde en premier compris Kazui  
-Mais si c'est le cas, la soul society est en danger compris Chad  
-Vous avez raison, il faut qu'on aille les aider dit Ichigo en partant en shumpo chez Urahara suivis des autres  
-Oh Kurosaki sourit l'homme au bob. Et bien, je vois que vous êtes tous rassemblé, on dirait presque qu'on est revenu quelques années en arrières en vous voyant tout les 4 sourit-il en observant les 4 plus âgés de la bande  
-On a pas le temps, tu dois nous faire passer à la soul society tout de suite dit Ichigo  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux  
-Les démons sont en train de créer un passage vers la soul society. Il faut qu'on aille les prévenir expliqua Ishida  
-Je vois. Venez dit-il en partant dans son sous-sol  
Là-bas, ils ont rapidement expliqué la situation à Yoruichi pendant que Urahara préparait le passage. Et une fois prêt, ils l'ont tous traversé

* * *

-Kurosaki ? Demanda Ikkaku étant responsable de la surveillance de la porte menant au monde des humains  
-Ikkaku, il faut que tu convoques une réunion des capitaines tout de suite lui dit le roux. Les démons ne vont pas tarder à arriver  
-Oh d'accord dit le chauve en les entraînant tous à la première division et quand tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la pièce, ils ont expliqués ce qu'ils avaient vu sur terre  
-Bien dit le commandant. Alors si ces informations sont exactes, alors ils faut tous se préparer au combat. Que chacun ailles préparer sa division pour se tenir prêt à l'invasion  
Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Chaque capitaine à rassemblé sa division et quelques instants plus tard, un trou noir à commencé à apparaître dans le ciel, laissant apparaître les démons. Et en quelques secondes, la soul society c'est transformé en champs de bataille de toute part. Les capitaines avec l'aide d'ichigo, Karin et des autres se sont chargés des démons les plus forts laissant les démons de bas étages pour les sièges et les démons moyen aux vices capitaines

* * *

Mais au bout d'un moment de combat, la réalité est apparue écrasante aux yeux des shinigamis. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour ces créatures et pratiquement tous les sièges avaient été vaincus tandis que les capitaines et vices capitaines étaient dans un sale état  
-Ça craint grogna Genzo en se relevant faiblement avant d'essuyer le sang qui venait de couler entre ses lèvres  
-Tu as encore la force de te relever shinigamis ? Je dois admettre que ça force le respect. Mais j'en ai marre de jouer avec toi. Il est temps que tu disparaisses  
Et en voyant l'ultime attaque lui foncer dessus, Genzo su que s'en était fini de lui. Mais juste au moment ou celle-ci allait le toucher, une lumière aveuglante s'éleva devant lui. Et quand il pue rouvrir les yeux, il vit une forme humaine briller du lumière blanche devant lui.  
-T'en fait pas Genzo, je me charge du reste lui sourit Yuki avant de s'élancer vers l'ennemi

* * *

-Toshiro ! hurla Karin en voyant son mari disparaître sous un tas de gravas. Connard, dit-elle en tournant un regard noir vers leur ennemi. Tu vas me le payer  
-Oh vraiment et que va tu faire shinigami ? Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes. Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour rien, dit-il en préparant une ultime attaque contre elle  
-Ne touche pas à ma mère retenti une voix alors que l'attaque venait d'être détourné  
-Haru dit faiblement Karin en le reconnaissant  
-Va chercher papa, je m'occupe de lui dit-il en se tournant vers le démon  
-Oh garçon des enfers, il était temps que tu apparaisses, je commençais à m'ennuyer

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Ichigo grimaça alors qu'un dôme jaune entourait son ventre qui saignait abondement  
-C'est pas bon du tout dit-il en observant tout les dômes jaunes créer par sa femme et sa fille afin de soigner les blessés.  
-Ichigo tu as vu Kazui ? S'inquiéta Orihimé en se concentrant sur ses soins  
-Je l'ai vu au début du combat se battre prêt de Emi, Matsumoto, Chad , Ishida et Shinji  
-On devrait aller voir si il y a beaucoup de blessés de ce coté-là de la soul society proposa Renji en se battant avec Rukia et Ichika contre plusieurs démons  
-On pourrait si seulement on avait pas un mur de démons face à nous lui fit remarquer Byakuya en se battant un peu plus loin avec l'aide de soi fon et Lisa  
-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les repousser dit le commandant sinon on est foutu  
Mais au même moment, une lumière aveuglante apparu devant eux et avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre, une armée d'anges se tenait à leur coté face aux démons  
-Désolé pour le retard shinigamis sourit Gabriel en tête de l'armée


	18. Chapter 18 : fin du combat

-Les anges grogna l'un des démons en observant l'armée face à eux. Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps de s'amuser un peu  
-Vous ne toucherez plus à un cheveu de ces shinigamis dit Gabriel. Il est temps d'en finir ici et maintenant  
-Et vous compter vraiment nous arrêter ? Rigola le chef des démons. Vous n'avez donc rien compris. Votre force est maintenant si insignifiante par rapport à nous  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir dit le blond convaincu.  
Et d'un coup, les 2 camps se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre sous le regard perdu des shinigamis ne sachant pas comment réagir.

* * *

Un peu plus loin de l'énorme combat, Genzo vit Yuki bondir sur son ennemi  
-Non Yuki dit-il faiblement  
Mais la shinigami de glace ne semblait plus l'écouter alors qu'elle se battait à arme égale avec le démon  
-Je ne peux pas … te laisser te battre seul dit le vice capitaine en se redressant faiblement sur ses jambes

* * *

À coté des 3, Karin s'était empressé de rejoindre les gravas causer par les combats tandis que Haru était partit se battre contre l'un des démon les plus puissant  
-Toshiro, dit-elle suppliante en commençant à déplacer les bouts de bâtiment qui s'étaient effondré sur lui. Je t'en pris tient bon dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, quand enfin, elle reconnu sa chevelure blanche.  
Elle le tira donc de toutes ses forces en dehors des gravas avant de commencer les sors de Kido sur lui  
-Allez réveille toi dit-elle les mains tremblantes  
Enfin, ses yeux turquoise s'ouvrir doucement  
-Espèce de crétin, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Tu vas finir par me tuer à me faire des frayeurs pareilles.  
-Désolé, dit-il sincèrement. Mais dit-il en observant autour de lui. Les anges sont là ?  
-Oui, ils sont arrivés ainsi que Yuki et Haru  
-Haru, dit-il en observant son fils se battre. On doit l'aider, dit-il en se relevant.

* * *

Ainsi, les combats commencèrent plus forts et dangereux qu'auparavant. Mais malgré la force supérieure des anges, ça ne semblait pas suffire face aux démons qui avaient emmagasiner une force colossale.  
-Les anges sont en train de s'affaiblir. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous constata Renji  
-Seuls ils ne peuvent pas le faire réfléchi Ichigo avant de bondir dans la masse de combat afin d'attaquer l'ennemi de Gabriel  
-Que fais-tu shinigami ? Demanda le blond perdu  
-Aucun de nous n'est assez fort pour les battre. Mais ensemble on a peut-être une chance expliqua le roux  
-Il à raison confirma le commandant. C'est aux shinigamis de protéger la soul society. Venez tous en aide aux anges  
Sans se le faire redire, chaque shinigami vint porter main forte à l'un des anges.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que… s'offusqua le démon qui combattait contre Haru. Vous pensez vraiment être assez fort ensemble ?  
-Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de ces 2 espèces.  
-C'est vous qui vous surestimé sourit le démon. Mais par sécurité, je vais m'assurer que tu ne sois plus un problème dans ce conflit  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Haru perdu  
-Tu vas finir par nous rejoindre garçon des enfers. Que tu le veuilles ou non  
Et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, le shinigami de feu se retrouva au sol à se tordre de douleur  
-Haru ! Hurlèrent Karin et Toshiro en le rejoignant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ? Demanda Toshiro en le fusillant du regard  
-Son reatsu est instable constata Karin  
-Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui rigola le démon. Il s'est bien battu contre son fort intérieur. Mais au fond, il est comme nous  
-Jamais il ne sera comme vous protesta Toshiro  
-Tu crois ça père rigola Haru avec une voix bien plus rauque que la sienne  
-Haru dit Karin perdu en l'observant se redresser lentement. Bon sang dit-elle choqué en voyant que ses yeux étaient devenu complètement noirs comme ceux des démons  
-Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas comme eux ? Demanda Haru en observant son père  
-Bien sûr que je le crois affirma Toshiro en l'observant sérieusement. C'est ce qu'il essaye de te faire croire. Mais tu es plus fort que ça  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu crois en ton cher fils n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr  
-Je me demande si tu aurais autant confiance en moi en sachant qui je suis vraiment  
-De quoi tu parles Haru ? Demanda Karin perdu  
-Le bon fils bien sous tout rapport que vous croyez avoir n'est qu'une façade pour que vous ne voyez pas la vérité. Franchement, vous vous croyez des parents exemplaires pourtant vous n'avez jamais rien vu. Seule Yuki l'a toujours su et elle m'a toujours accepté tel que je suis. Mais je doute que ce soit ton cas, dit-il en observant son père de son regard noir  
-Haru dit doucement Karin peut importe qui tu es, on t'aimera toujours. Parce que rien ne pourra changer le faite que tu es notre fils  
-Même si j'aime les garçons ? Demanda-t-il d'un rire amer. Et vous voulez la meilleure ? Je suis tombé amoureux même pas d'un shinigami ou d'un humain, mais de mon protecteur. J'aime un ange, une créature totalement opposé à nous.

* * *

Non loin de là, le concerné par la conversation était en plein combat quand cette phrase vint percuter son esprit. Directement, il sentit son cœur s'emballer chose qu'il croyait pourtant impossible pour un ange. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait troublé par la présence du jeune shinigami.  
-Attention retentit soudain une voix à sa droite et avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, un bouclier s'était levé entre lui et une attaque de démon  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Masaki inquiète en s'approchant de lui  
-Oui, merci pour ton aide humaine dit-il en se reconcentrant sur son combat

* * *

Et au même moment, Karin observait toujours son fils  
-Haru, comment tu as pu croire que le faite que tu sois gay change quelque chose à notre amour pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement  
-Pour toi, je sais que ça ne changera rien dit-il en l'observant. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Toshiro qui observait le sol en silence  
-Parce que tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il finalement  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Ça fait un moment que je suis au courant Haru dit-il en observant sérieusement son fils. Et pourtant tu vois ça n'a jamais rien changé à ma façon de te voir parce que tu reste toi, mon fils, un shinigami courageux et talentueux.  
-Je … dit-il perdu alors je ne te fais pas honte ?  
-Absolument pas. Je sais que je suis un shinigami âgés. Mais en épousant ta mère, elle m'a fait pas mal changé mes préjugés. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux et celui qui dira le contraire gouttera à hyorinmaru  
-Merci dit-il d'une voix faible avant de se tordre de douleur  
-Haru s'inquiétèrent ses parents en accourant vers lui  
-Je dois le combattre, dit-il les dents serrées. Sors de ma tête. Tu n'as plus de raison de me manipuler. Je sais maintenant parfaitement ou est ma place et ce n'est sûrement pas auprès de monstres comme vous  
-Qu'est-ce que dit le démon. Tu ne peux pas me combattre non, c'est impossible. D'où te vient cette force ?  
-Des gens qui tiennent à moi dit-il avec tout la force qu'il avait  
Et en quelques secondes, le démon se désintégra dans un cri déchirant  
-Tu as réussi sourit Toshiro en observant le tas de cendres  
-Dieu merci, tu vas bien dit Karin en le serrant contre elle. Tu as été génial  
-Oui, mais on en à pas fini avec eux dit-il en se relevant avec leur aide. Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres

* * *

Au même moment, Yuki vit avec horreur des giclures de sang voler autour de Genzo alors que celui-ci venait de se prendre une attaque du démon pour la protéger.  
-Genzo, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol  
-Désolé, dit-il faiblement. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te blesser. Tu es plus importante que moi dans cette guerre  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi dit-elle en arrachant l'une des manches de son kimono avant de presser le bout de tissus sur sa blessure qui saignait abondement. Elle observa ensuite autour d'elle pour trouver de l'aide, mais tout les shinigamis et les anges étaient bien trop loin d'elle pour venir leur prêter main forte. Mais au même moment, elle vit du coin de l'œil une attaque leur foncer dessus.  
Sentant toute la colère faire bouillonner son sang, elle se releva d'un coup pour faire dévier l'attaque d'un coup de zampakuto  
-Tu ne toucheras plus à un seul de ses cheveux rugi-t-elle en s'élançant contre le démon ne voyant pas dans son dos Genzo écarquiller les yeux en observant les ailes blanches qui étaient apparus sur la jeune shinigami décuplant complètement sa force.  
Mais tandis qu'elle se battait ardemment contre le démon, Yuki ne vit pas les yeux de Genzo se fermer.  
Enfin, après un combat acharné Yuki repris doucement sa respiration en fixant le tas de cendre devant elle  
-Je l'ai eu Genzo sourit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Mais directement, elle se sentit pâlir en le voyant inerte au sol  
-Genzo ! Hurla-t-elle en courant s'agenouiller à coté de lui. Non dit-elle en constatant qu'il n'avait plus de pou. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber pas maintenant dit-elle en commençant un massage cardiaque tandis que ses larmes brouillaient sa vue  
-Yuki retentit la voix de Haru alors qu'il arrivait en courant avec ses parents  
-Je n'y arrive pas dit-elle en relevant son regard brisé vers eux. Son cœur refuse de repartir. J'aurais dû rester avec lui. J'aurais dû essayer de le soigner  
-Yuki dit faiblement Karin en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute  
-Bien sûr que si dit-elle en continuant de s'acharner sur la poitrine du pauvre shinigami  
-Yuki ça suffi dit doucement Toshiro en s'agenouillant de l'autre coté. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui  
-Non, je ne peux pas l'abandonner  
-Yuki dit-il en touchant sa main d'une manière rassurante. Tu …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une lumière blanche se mit à briller autour des mains de la shinigami de glace  
-Yuki qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Karin  
-je … je l'ignore répondit-elle perdu avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant que sous ses mains, la blessure de Genzo commençait à se reboucher doucement  
-Les pouvoirs divin compris Haru debout à coté des 4. Le pouvoir des démons n'apporte que la destruction, mais le pouvoir des anges au contraire apporte la résurrection. Tu as réussi Yuki, tu as exploité ton plein pouvoir.  
-C'est … c'est moi qui ai fait ça dit-elle en voyant que tout le sang avait disparu. Genzo dit-elle en voyant ses paupières battre faiblement. Tu es réveillé sourit-elle en voyant ses yeux bleu clair les fixer perdu  
-Qu'est … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en observant autour de lui. Ma blessure dit-il en observant son torse  
-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien dit Yuki en le serrant contre elle  
Et sans vraiment réfléchir, la jeune shinigami plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme  
D'abord surpris, celui-ci se figea avant de répondre timidement à son baiser.  
Mais d'un coup, la présence des 3 autres Hitsugaya leur revint en pleine conscience et ils se décolèrent gênés.  
-Bon si a ne vous dérange pas les amoureux, on a une guerre à finir plaisanta Haru  
-Tu as raison avoua Yuki en se relevant tout en fixant le champ de bataille au loin ou quelques démons avaient été éliminé par l'alliance des shinigamis et des anges, mais le nombre de démons restant était tout de même trop important.  
-C'est à nous d'en finir avec eux expliqua Haru. C'est nous qui avons été désignés par la prophétie.  
-Tu as raison confirma Yuki. On peut le faire tant qu'on est ensemble, sourit-elle en attrapant la main de son frère. Papa, maman, prenez soin de Genzo dit-elle en se tournant vers les 3 personnes dans leurs dos.  
Et avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu rajouter quelques choses, les ailes réapparurent dans le dos des jumeaux et une lumière blanche et noir aveuglante s'échappa d'eux mélangeant à la perfection leurs 2 pouvoirs.  
Au bout d'un moment, la lumière finit par s'estomper et tout le monde observa surpris les tas de cendres qui remplaçaient les démons  
-Yuki, Haru s'inquiétèrent Karin et Toshiro en les voyant s'effondrer au sol à bout de forces  
-On a réussi se sourirent les 2

* * *

Quelque temps après cette guerre, chacun avait repris sa vie normale. Ce jour-là, la 10 éme division vaguait comme toujours à ses occupations et Haru assit sur le toit de la demeure Hitsugaya fixait sa sœur sourire au loin en se promenant avec Genzo.  
-Il semblerait qu'avoir des pouvoirs divin ne l'ai pas fait renoncer à ses sentiments retenti une voix à côté du shinigami de feu  
-Gabriel, constata-t-il en fixant le blond qui venait d'apparaître à coté de lui. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu  
-Oui, j'avais quelques trucs à régler au paradis. Mais maintenant que j'ai renoncé à mes ailes, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps  
-Attend, tu quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ma vie d'ange ne me permet pas d'être qui je suis réellement. Alors j'y ai renoncé et maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir rester avec l'homme que j'aime.  
-Tu as fait ça pour moi compris Haru. Mais c'est de la folie  
-Pas plus que toi qui as eu le courage de reconnaître qui tu es vraiment auprès de ta famille. Tu m'as beaucoup inspiré le jour du combat contre les démons.  
-Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en le fixant intensément dans les yeux  
-Certain, dit-il faiblement alors que leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller  
Et non loin de là, aucun des garçons ne remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs les observer depuis son bureau  
-Je suis tellement fière d'eux dit Karin en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari  
-Moi aussi avoua-t-il.


End file.
